


Again and Again

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Avatars in Ferelden [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aaron writes about straights, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, fortunately Cullen only shows up for like...a chapter, he's trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this crossover AU, Duncan stumbles across a traveler on the side of the road, a wanderer from a faraway land.  She is a self-proclaimed tactician, and the Grey Wardens are always looking for new recruits...</p>
<p>Basically, replacing the Warden with Female Robin from FE:A.  </p>
<p>I own nothing but my Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

There was...something on the road.  Right in front of Duncan's feet.  From afar, it appeared to be a mass of black and purple, but up close it clarified into a sleeping figure.  He deduced that it was a sleeping body because of the slight rise and fall of the person's chest, small breasts moving up and down.  Possibly female.  He couldn't tell if she was armed, but there were no visible weapons.  But she could be a mage, or have hidden weapons in her voluminous coat.  However, instead of pondering further, he walked up next to her a coughed loudly into his fist.  At his outburst, the woman's eyes opened slowly.

"Where..." She began, slowly sitting up.

"I see you're awake now," Duncan said, bending over slightly and extending his hand.  She accepted, placing a gloved hand in his as he pulled her up.  She was of slight nature, a thin small build coupled with a short height.  As she ascended, the coat's hood slid back, revealing a thick head of white hair.

"Thank you, good sir.  If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me where I am?  I can't seem to remember...?"  She rubbed her forehead with her right arm, eyes scrunched in concentration.

"We are on the road to Ostagar, milady.  But how do you not know?  Are you unwell?"

"You could say that.  I can't seem to remember...anything.  Wait!  I remember something!"

"Oh?" Duncan rested his chin on his hand, "Like what?"

"My name!  I am Robin," she bowed into a curtsy, "A wandering tactician that calls no place home, yet seeking honest employment."

"Where do you hail from, Lady Robin?"

"I...I think...Ylisstol?"

"Where is that?" 

"Would you mind explaining where exactly I am?  I think I'm a bit lost."

Duncan chuckled, "Then follow me, Lady Robin.  I can explain on the way, and possibly provide some 'honest employment'."

A smile traced her lips as they set forth down the road.

* * *

And so the two travel down the winding road, as Duncan tells Robin the story of Thedas.  He describes the major countries as she scribbles in a journal, procured from one of her many pockets in her coat; who the Grey Wardens are, as the protectors of all against the threat of the Darkspawn, and the recent surge of said enemies.  

"I fear a Blight is coming," Duncan laments, "And we are woefully unprepared.  Your help would be appreciated, Robin."

"Thank you, Sir Duncan.  But I'm sure you'd like a demonstration of my abilities first?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I can tell from the way this road goes that up ahead a few dozen meters is a good place for bandits to emerge."

The Warden squints to where the road bottlenecks into a tiny path, and notices the shadows dance of rogues and blades.

As the first bandit emerges from the undergrowth, Robin spins quickly, pulling a yellow tome out of her coat.  Duncan looks askance, before Robin calls "Thoron!" and a bolt of lightning shoots like an arrow, piercing through and feeling him instantly.  A mage by any count.  He would have to ask her about her experience in the Circle, and how she escaped.  

Another bandit quickly runs up with a sword and shield.  The Warden moves to intercept before an outstretched arm blocks his path.  As the bandit slashes down, Robin throws her arm in an arc, a trail of five pinpoints of light trailing behind.  As her left arm follows, each bolt shoots out to deflect the sword.  With another flash of lightning, she spins low and pierces up.  As the bandit falls, she takes his sword in hand to parry the rogue who had thought to backstab her.  As the rogue recovers and leaps towards her, she slides back and moves her right arm up and back, and from the tome in her left hand a line of lightning goes through the bandit's heart.  With most of their force dead, the remaining few bandits scramble into the brush, out of sight.

"So?" She asked, turning to face Duncan with a slight smile on her lips.  "What do you think?"

Duncan nodded, "You seem a proficient mage and a capable swordsman.  But tell me, why do you not use a staff?  And what Circle do you come from?"

Robin tilts her head to the side, pulling on an errant lock of hair.  "Well, of course I use a tome to cast spells.  And I can't use staves in this class because they're used to heal.  And what do you mean by a Circle?"

He narrows his eyes and continues.  "Hm.  Here, mages use staves to focus their energies, and not just to heal.  And you don't come from a Circle?  How odd.  Here, Circles are used to house mages and protect them from the outside.  Without proper training, a mage can be possessed and become an abomination, a threat to all.  As such, they are locked inside great towers to protect the world.  They are watched over by templars, sword knights who are trained to kill mages.  But tell me, how do you protect yourself from demons?"

Her eyebrows life in confusion, "What do you mean?  I don't have to worry about demons.  And by the sound of it, those templars seem like jailers more than guards.  No one should be locked up."  Her eyes focus into Duncan's, before she smiles.  "Regardless, I believe we were moving on?"

Duncan gestures down the road, and they amble down.

* * *

"Welcome to Ostagar, Robin."

The tactician looks around, taking in the soaring towers and deep canyons.  To her sides she sees a battlefield, and places her own versions of guards and formations.  She'd put Noire on the far right parapet with a Mire tome, Laurent on the far left to relay enemy movements, and she and Chrom would be at the spearpoint, ready to break the charge with Morgan and Lucina behind them.  She shakes her head as Duncan begins to talk to an impressive man in golden armor.

"Your Majesty, may I present our newest Warden recruit, Robin.  She's a tactician and able mage from a faraway land."

"Milord," Robin curtsies, taking the long tails of her coat in hand as she dips down.

"The pleasure is mine, milady.  Would you consider spending some time with me before the battle?" Cailan takes her right hand in his and brings it to his lips.  

"I apologize, milord, but I am a taken woman," Robin says, taking off her left glove to show a simple ring on her fourth finger, a signet ring with a strange emblem upon it.

"My apologies then," Cailan bows, "But now to business.  I am afraid I must talk with Duncan now."

"Yes," Duncan nods, "Go find Alistair.  He should be in camp somewhere."  As the two men walk off, Robin stays, staring at the battlefield once more.

* * *

Robin wanders the camp, talking and listening.  She talks with a mage, Wynne and they discuss magic slightly.  Robin learns much, before Wynne leaves on her own.  Robin continues along the path up the slope to where she sees a blonde man talking with a mage.  As the two snark at each other before the mage leaves, the blonde begins talking.

"Nothing like a Blight to bring people together.  Oh!  You must be the new recruit Duncan brought in.  Cardinal, right?"

"Somewhat.  I'm Robin, and it's nice to meet you."

"Oh!  Knew that.  A pleasure as well.  You know, we don't have a lot of women in the Grey Wardens.  I wonder why?"

"Probably because we just can't stand your smell."

"Ouch!  Anyway, let's get going.  We don't want to keep Duncan and the other new recruits waiting."

* * *

Hours later, Robin stares at the goblet in front of her.  Alistair stands nearby, Duncan at the ready.  The other two recruits are on the ground, dead; either from blade or by drink.  What does she have to lose?  If she dies again, she might tumble into another world.  She drinks.  Her consciousness fades after she sips the blood, and her dreams are plagued by dragons again.  It doesn't seem like Grima, but the Darkspawn seem eerily like the Risen.

When she wakes up again, she sees two surprised faces above her.  

"Welcome to the Grey Wardens, Robin."

* * *

Robin: Level 5 Tactician (A wandering strategist who wields tomes and swords proficiently.)

HP: 20

Str: 10

Mag: 12

Skill: 17 (12 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 9

Luck: 8

Def: 7

Res: 16 (11 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Tome: C

Sword: D

Items: Thoron, Iron Sword, Locket

Personal Skill: Outrealm Leader (Allies within 4 tiles deal/take +2/-2 damage)

Skills: Tactical Advice (All allies have +5 Hit)

Duncan: Level 20 Warden Commander (An experienced warden upon whom victory hinges.)

HP: 62

Str: 35

Mag: 15

Skill: 44

Spd: 47

Luck: 43

Def: 33

Res: 36

Mov: 6

Sword: S

Items: Duncan's sword and dagger

Personal Skill: Origin (+5 damage to non-Ferelden foes)

Skills: Warden Recruit (+50% weapon EXP), Darkspawn Hunter (+5 damage to Darkspawn), Experienced Leader (Allies within 4 tiles deal +2 damage to Darkspawn), Leading the Way (If first attacking on turn, deals +4 damage)

Cailan: Level 20 Fereldan King (The ruler of Ferelden who inspires others with swords and axes.)

HP: 70

Str: 47 (42 + 5 (Cailan's Sword)

Mag: 3

Skill: 45

Spd: 40

Luck: 47

Def: 44 (40 + 4 (Trained))

Res: 30

Mov: 6

Sword: A

Axe: A

Items: Cailan's sword, Cailan's axe

Personal Skill: Royalty (Allies within 3 tiles take -2 damage)

Skills: Trained (+4 Def), Counter (when attacked, deals +2 damage), Sol (heals for half of damage dealt [Trigger = Skl]), Inspire (Allies within 3 tiles have Hit/Ddg +10)

Alistair: Level 5 Templar (A mage-hunter with good Res and Str.  Hunts with swords.)

HP: 23

Str: 17 (15 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 1

Skill: 10

Spd: 5

Luck: 5

Def: 13

Res: 18 (14 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Items: Steel sword, Runic Worry Token

Personal Skill: Sure-footed (If attacking without moving, damage taken -3.  If attacking after moving, damage taken +1)

Skills: Res +2

Thoron: Robin's personal weapon.  Can be upgraded by mage allies to deal various other types of elemental damage.  Starts with lightning bolts.  Gives Res +5 when equipped.

Locket: Robin's personal item.  Inside, it has a small image of a white-haired woman, and a man, girl, and boy with blue hair.  While in possession, gives Skl +5.

Duncan's sword and dagger: Duncan's personal weapons.  Dual-wields both items to devastating affect.  +5 damage to Darkspawn.

Cailan's sword: Cailan's personal sword.  Forged by the finest smiths.  Str +5 while wielding.

Cailan's axe: Cailan's personal axe.  Forged by the finest smiths.  Skl +5 while wielding.

Runic Worry Token: Alistair's personal item.  Worn down finely over the many years by those interested in the arcane.  While in possession, gives Str/Res +2.


	2. Chapter 1: The Battle of Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tower climb and the start of the quest.

Robin coughed heavily a few times, before grabbing Duncan and Alistair's outstretched hands and letting them pull her up.  As she rose, Duncan draped a necklace over her neck, and it dangled heavily on her thin frame.  The two Wardens led her over to a chest with blue-dyed robes fit for a mage, a set of mail for a rogue and plate for a warrior that would go unused until the next recruits took the Joining.  Without further ado, Robin shucked her coat and held it in front of her.  With a flick of her hand, the purples and blacks became blues and silvers of the Warden colors, and she slid the new jacket on.  With a shrug, Duncan led the two from the outcropping.

"Loghain has requested us to meet with him and the King to go over details for the upcoming battle.  As my two Wardens, I'll need you there," Duncan motioned, and the three wardens entered the war tent.

* * *

 "It's all bogus!" Alistair whined as the two new Wardens left the tent.  "Duncan needs us on the field."

"I don't think so, Alistair," Robin responded, her book clutched close to her chest.  "It is strategically sound.  By the time we should ascend the tower, Loghain's forces will be needed for that strike.  While the Darkspawn don't seem that smart, it's best not to underestimate a foe."

"I forget you're smart sometimes.  Ow!"

"Dunce.  I helped an army win three wars."

"Point taken."

"I'll take point, Alistair.  But be careful.  I have a feeling that things are going to go sideways."

* * *

Outside the tower, the two Wardens and their allies were already swarmed.  Several hurlocks and genlocks were all around, and the two tower guards were already shaking in their boots.  With a shared nod, Robin withdrew Thoron and Alistair unlimbered his sword.  Combat broke out.

As Robin ran up the outpost tower, Alistair charged forward, drawing the enemy's ire.  A hurlock swept down at him, and he swiped it to his right, bringing the pommel of his sword up into the hurlock's chin.  It staggered, and he ran it through the stomach.  With a cough of blood, he withdrew his sword and took a scratch on the arm, a shallow cut.  An axe came down behind him, and he spun under the blade and stabbed through in a lunge, "For the Grey Wardens!" a cry on his lips.  He couldn't get away from the next dagger strike, but a blast of lightning cut through the genlock's chest, felling it instantly.

Atop the wooden outpost, Robin appeared a goddess of lightning.  A Darkspawn mage aimed at her, and its bolt simply deflected off, resisted superbly.  "Checkmate!" She shouted, and the next bolt vaporized the enemy mage.  As a runner ran up to the tower she shifted her tome to her left hand and drew her sword.  She dropped from the tower and used the runner's body to cushion her fall, her blade going through its torso.  She rolled off and sheathed her sword and switched hands.  Thoron's lightning flashed out swiftly, studs of power embedding in a genlock's head.  She rolled again, picking up a dagger from a fallen foe.  She quickly charged the blade, until it flashed with electricity.  She tossed it in the air, caught it in her right hand, and hurled it into a hurlock's chest.  The electricity discharged, sparking to the nearby genlocks' bodies and they convulsed into death.

They breathed deeply, and then head into the tower.

* * *

Alistair and Robin huddled behind a door on the second floor, Alistair gritting his teeth as Robin quickly applied a health poultice to his arm.  The various scratches he had taken to his shield arm had collectively formed a decently-sized wound, and they didn't have a healer on hand.  The genlock archers fired in a set rhythm, a steady tat-tat-tat of a trio of arrows.  

The staccato sounded once, twice, and then the clatter of bows as they hit the floor, archers out of arrows.  Robin waved her arm down quickly, snapping her fingers.  A spark appeared on Alistair's sword, and she whispered into his ears.  He grinned and nodded, ducking out from behind the door.

When Alistair's sword clashed with the first hurlock's, the sword discharged and consumed the hurlock.  Another snap of fingers and Alistair's sword ignited again.  With each blade lock another spark discharged and killed a hurlock, until none were left.  They darted for the stairs, knowing that outside, the battle still raged, and the king's forces desperately needed Loghain's help.

* * *

"Hey Alistair...what is that?"

"That's...I think...an ogre."

"Why is it looking at us?"

"I think you know why."

The ogre roared, the two split up.  Alistair banged his sword on his shield, taunting the beast so it would focus on him.  Robin lifted up her left arm, a ball of lighting crackling into her palm.  She put her tome back into her robe and focused on the orb of power, focusing as it increased in brightness and noise.  With a grunt, the ogre turned towards the tactician as she spun back, arms windmilling.  She settled into a wide stance and extended her left hand, the coalesced power blasting out at the ogre.  It merely stumbled back, wounded, and roared again.

"The hard way, huh?" Robin said to no one in particular.  She withdrew her tome once again, spun her hand in a circle, an array of bolts forming.  She swiped left and right, firing each shot at a weak point - eyes, nose, the base of the horns.  Alistair came at it from behind, sword twirling deftly as it cut into the tree-like calves.  The ogre kicked back, sending Alistair sprawling back.  

The ogre reached down quickly and grabbed Robin, who could feel her ribs start to creak as it gripped.  It roared in her face, spittle flying past her, landing in her white tresses.  She grimaced, and slammed her hands onto the creature's hand.  The magic's rune-covered circles formed on its flesh and then the ogre shivered as lightning blazed through its body.  With one last, final groan, it toppled over, finally dead.  It fell back, and luckily its hand cushioned Robin's fall.  

With a moan, Alistair bent down and offered his hand.  She took it and stood up, wobbling slightly, clutching her pressured ribs.  She weakly gestured to the hearth, a spark ignited the dried wood.  With that, she fell to her knees, breathing deeply.

* * *

Loghain saw the signal fire go off.  He breathed deeply, rolling his shoulders.  That Grey Warden wannabe tactician had almost seen through his plan, but Duncan had quieted her just before she suggested a plan that didn't rely on Cailan's stupid fascination with glory.  He could imagine the two Wardens, the traveling tactician and Maric's bastard, languishing at the top of the tower.  They didn't know that no more help would be coming.

He turned to Cauthrien and ordered: "Sound the retreat."

"But ser - "

"I said 'sound the retreat', Ser Cauthrien."  With that, he turned and walked away from the field, and his troops followed.

In his unfilled wake, Duncan and Cailan died.

* * *

"That dastard!" Robin shouted, coughing into her fist.  "No one's taking the field.  I'd bet Thoron that he quit the field.  I knew that - "

She stopped talking when an arrow pierced her side.  She sighed heavily, and coughed into her fist, red with blood.  She yelled and turned to see Alistair go down from a Darkspawn blade.  She slapped the ground, and from the runed circle a rough shield appeared.  She held her hands up, palms spread to hold up the barrier; but each bolt and strike wore it down more.  With a guttural command, the hurlock commander gestured, and the archers fired all at once.  The shield collapsed, as did Robin.  As she passed out, she muttered,

"N-no...ugh...Chrom...Morgan...Lucina...I guess *cough* I'll never get to say good...bye..."

Everything went dark.

* * *

When Robin woke up again, she was expecting to wake up in a field.  

Instead, she saw the inside of a hut and a familiar mage.

"Ah," Morrigan, mused, "'Tis most welcome to see you alive.  I take it your general's plan did not work?"

Robin sat up, holding her side - her ribs felt strangely intact.

"Ah yes," Morrigan said, helping Robin stand up and handing her her coat.  "You'll find that my mother has healed your injuries and repaired your robes.  Although your coat was strangely intact.  It has some powerful enchantments that I've not seen in years - durability, resistance to sharp objects, near-bottomless pockets; I'm impressed."

"Finally!" Robin clapped her hands together, "Someone who appreciates magical techniques and enchantments!  Alistair is completely unappreciative of them, and I for one need some discussion partners."

Morrigan offered a glimpse of a small smile, before she regained her impassive mien.  "Perhaps.  But first, I believe my mother wishes to talk to you, once your companion finishes throwing himself on his sword."

* * *

"So, it's settled," Alistair nodded.  "We will go forth and rally armies - men, elves, dwarves, and mages.  We'll combat the Blight doing our best.  But one last thing.  Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you lead?  The last time I led...well...let's say that things didn't go well."

Robin scratched the back of her neck, "Well, I usually hold a strategizing role, but if you won't, I will."

"Excellent," Flemeth mused.  "Across worlds, you still command men as effectively as your magic.  I'm impressed."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Alistair."

"However, before you leave with my daughter, a word, Robin."

"Sure."

The two women moved over a few feet before they continued their conversation in earnest.

"Listen well, Tactician, world-traveller.  You must persevere, for this world and yours.  I have heard much from the beings of your world - those known as Medeus and Grima, Forseti and Naga.  They are watching you to see whether they should interfere in this world, or if those of this world can cross into yours.  Act wisely."

Flemeth took Robin's right hand in hers, tracing where Grima's mark no longer lay.  "Although you no longer carry his influence, be wary.  Know that your family awaits you."  She smiled, and then gestured towards where Morrigan and Alistair stood.

"Your journey awaits you, Grey Wardens.  I wonder how this will happen."

* * *

Loghain: Level 16 Champion (The Hero of the River Dane with balanced stats who wields swords and lances)

HP: 65

Str: 41 (39+ 2 (Borders Yet to Be))

Mag: 0

Skl: 37

Spd: 30

Lck: 26

Def: 46 (39 + 2 (Borders Yet to Be) + 5 (Loghain's Sword))

Res: 21 (16 + 5 (Loghain's Sword))

Mov: 6

Sword: A

Lance: B

Items: Borders Yet to Be, Loghain's Sword, Silver Lance, Javelin

Personal Skill: Son of the Land (When fighting on anything but floor, damage given/taken +3/-3)

Skills: Breaker (When attacking at range, Hit/Avo +50), Shield Block (halves all damage taken [Trigger = Skl]), Luna (halves enemy Def/Res depending on attack type [Trigger = Skl]), War Cry (Command, when activated, enemies within 2 tiles are sent back 1 tile, take 20% damage, and have Str/Mag/Def/Res -4 for two turns)

Robin: Level 7 Tactician

HP: 21

Str: 11

Mag: 14

Skl: 19 (14 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 10

Lck: 9

Def: 7

Res: 17 (12 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: D

Tome: C

Items: Thoron, Iron Sword, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice

Alistair: Level 7 Templar

HP: 25

Str: 19 (17 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 2

Skl: 13

Spd: 6

Lck: 5

Def: 16

Res: 20 (16 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Items: Steel Sword, Runic Worry Token

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2

Morrigan: Level 7 Swamp Witch (A witch with high Mag and good Def and Res.  Fights with combat staves)

HP: 18

Str: 0

Mag: 20 (16 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp) + 2 (Mag +2))

Skl: 10

Spd: 11

Lck: 7

Def: 14 (12 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 16

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: D

Items: Mage Staff, Wildstone Clasp

Personal Skill: Wildheart (All attacks do +5 nature damage.)

Skills: Mag +2

Flemeth: Level ?? ?? (??)

HP: ??

Str: ??

Mag: ??

Skl: ??

Lck: ??

Def: ??

Res: ??

Mov: ??

??: ??

Items: ??

Personal Skill: ??

Skills: ??, ??, ??, ??

Borders Yet to Be: Loghain's personal item. A map case that goes on a belt.  While unfinished, it raises some questions: is it folly or truly unfinished?  Gives Str/Def +2 while in possession.

Loghain's Sword: Loghain's personal weapon. Weathered and old, but durable.  Fits comfortably in Loghain's hand.  Bestows Def/Res +5 while wielding.

Wildstone Clasp: Morrigan's personal item.  Deceptively made, yet elegant, showing the owner's eye for quality over her wild nature.  Gives Mag/Def +2 while in possession. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. It's back.


	3. Chapter 1x: The Road to Lothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first "Gaiden" or extra chapter in this story/game. This only unlocks if you completed the mini-quest Healing Dog.

The air was crisp and a gentle wind blew across the Ferelden plains as Robin, Alistair and Morrigan traveled down the road to Lothering.  Only a few days out and Robin already could tell that her two traveling companions would be interesting to deal with.  Already they had started bickering and arguing over every small issue.

At least, until they saw Darkspawn engaging a small target down the road.  Paying no heed to her friends' squabbles, Robin drew her tome and raced down the road.  She always did go running when someone was in danger.  With a bereaved sigh, Alistair and Morrigan followed behind.  They didn't quite expect what to see ahead.

Down the road, there appeared to be a dog fighting the monsters - to be more exact, a Mabari hound was tearing through the small group of enemies.  Morrigan quickly took the rearguard, following Robin's hastily made guide the three had made the night before.  After noting down Alistair and Morrigan's strengths and weaknesses, she had devised a simple plan for most encounters, and this would be their first test.  

Morrigan dropped back slightly, spinning her staff deftly.  With a short yell, she slammed the butt of the staff onto the dirt road, a blast of force knocking the hurlock commander onto its back.  Alistair came charging up the front, bashing a grunt on his left with his shield and following through with a thrust to his right.  Robin then dodged to the right of the crowd and blasted a hurlock into oblivion.  While Alistair and Morrigan occupied the horde's attention, Robin knelt down onto one knee and pet the dog's head.  

"You alright, boy?" She asked, scratching behind his right ear, who chuffed in response.

"Well, since we all made it out of Ostagar, you want to tag along with me and my friends?"  The dog barked loudly in response, its tail wagging excitedly.

"Good boy.  You are a boy, right?"  Another affirmative bark.  

"All right.  Sic 'em!"  The dog snarled loudly, and the Darkspawn cowered slightly in fear.  Morrigan cackled, and a burst of fire decimated another few Darkspawn.

Robin turned to see a rogue coming up behind her, a dagger in hand.  She gripped with her right hand, and the Darkspawn froze up.  She spun around and her arm trailed in an arc, and the rogue went flying behind her.  As it went, a following strike of lightning blasted the enemy as a bolt of magic battered its head.  Robin quickly sheathed her tome and drew her sword, charging back into the fray.  She drew her blade low to her right, and charged through in an arc.  As a hurlock fell, the dog jumped on it, quickly tearing out its throat.  With all the enemies dead, it let out a howl into the afternoon air, tinged with Darkspawn blood.

"Alistair, Morrigan.  This is Linus.  He's going to be traveling with us."

"Ah.  A dog has joined our party and Alistair is still the worst smelling member of our group."

"Hey, I resent that!  And why 'Linus'?  Why not 'Barkspawn'?"

"Well, in some stories, there's a character named Linus, the Mad Dog.  And while he's a good boy," Robin knelt down to rub the top of Linus's head, who grinned in response, "he certainly fights like one."

"Well put." Alistair nodded.  "Anyway, we should probably keep going to Lothering.  We'll hopefully get there by nightfall and find a good place to camp for the night before we restock and head out to wherever we're going."

"Ah, 'wherever'.  'Tis a good place."

"Shut up, Morrigan.  I was suggesting that we'd decide where we'd go on our merry quest after we resupplied."

"Quiet, both of you.  It's like dealing with my children, but worse."

"You have children?" Both Morrigan and Alistair exclaimed as Robin began walking down the road, Linus at her side.

"It's a story for another time.  And hurry up!  We don't have all day!"

* * *

 Robin: Level 9 Tactician

HP: 23

Str: 13

Mag: 15

Skl: 21 (16 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 11

Lck: 11

Def: 8

Res: 18 (13 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: C

Items: Thoron, Iron Sword, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice

Alistair: Level 8 Templar

HP: 26

Str: 20 (18 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 2

Skl: 14

Spd: 6

Lck: 6

Def: 17

Res: 20 (16 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Items: Steel Sword, Runic Worry Token

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2

Morrigan: Level 8 Swamp Witch

HP: 18

Str: 0

Mag: 21 (17 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 10

Spd: 12

Lck: 7

Def: 14 (12 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 17

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: C

Items: Mage Staff, Wildstone Clasp

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2

Linus: Level 9 Mabari Hound (A warbeast with great Str and Spd.)

HP: 28

Str: 24 (19 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 14

Spd: 20 (15 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 6

Def: 12

Res: 8

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Personal Skill: Good Boy (When adjacent to Robin, damage dealt +3)

Skills: Snarl (command, enemies within 2 tiles have Lck -5 [Recovers +1 per turn])

Mabari Collar: Linus's personal item.  A dog's collar that has chew marks, lovingly made.  Grants Str/Spd +5 while in possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it! Sorry it's short but most Gaiden chapters will be short. Gaiden chapters will generally be companion quests or non-"mandatory" DLC like Warden's Keep.


	4. Chapter 2: Town of Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, Alistair, Morrigan and Linus arrive in Lothering and are beset by refugees seeking the Wardens' bounty. In this chapter, Leliana and Sten can be recruited. The objective on this map is to escape by going to the top-most tile on the map, but there are armories to peruse and enemies to fight.

A day had passed since the encounter on the road, and the four members of the team had spent the night outside Lothering.  As morning broke, they sojourned into the town proper, and were confronted.  As they entered, a gaggle of poorly armed and armored men approached them.

"Hail!" Said the obvious ringleader, dressed in plate and carrying a steel sword.  "You all are under arrest for the murder of King Cailan." A gasp burst through the civilians, hands covering mouths.  

"Hey!" Alistair stepped in front of Robin, raising his hand, "We did nothing!  Loghain is to blame for the king's death and the defeat at Ostagar."

"Liar!" Another man shouted from the back of the growing crowd, "I was there at Ostagar and the Wardens caused the king's death!"

"Not true!" Robin yelled, left arm extended in objection, "We lit the signal fire and Loghain retreated!"

"Who cares what they think?" The leader yelled, and the crowd quieted.  "The bounty on their heads and their accomplices can feed us for ten years!  Get 'em!"

With a yell, a majority of the opposing force ran for reinforced positions while a small group of eight men headed Robin's way.  From a nearby tavern, a redhead peeked her head out and exited.  

Combat erupted.

The head of the vanguard spun and swung heavily down at Robin, who caught the blade with her own, held with both hands.  They stayed in blade lock, evenly matched despite his farmer's build and her lithe frame.  She pushed heavily once, and when he pushed back she rolled down and he fell forward.  As he staggered forward, she hit his temple with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out.  "Go non-lethal!" She shouted towards her companions.  "I won't have innocent blood on our hands!"  She thrust her left hand out quickly at a man with a dagger, and a wave of force grabbed him.  She gestured down towards the ground and he slammed into the dirt, out cold.

"They aim to kill us," Morrigan swept up and to the left with her staff, and a wave of force knocked down two of the men running towards her, "And lethal force is not our aim?  Hmph.  I will do as you command."  She slammed the length of her staff against the ground, and vines burst around a combatant, pinning him in place.  He screamed helplessly as a bolt of magic struck his head and knocked him out.  

Alistair parried a foe's blows once, twice, a third time; he followed with three swift shield strikes to his enemy's lance, then arm, then with the flat of the shield to head, knocking him out instantly.  He turned around, taking a hard blow from an axe on his shield.  His arm gave a little, before he spun his blade over his head and brought the flat of his blade down on the foe's helmet.  It rang loudly and he went cross-eyed, before falling to the ground.

Linus dodged to the right of a refugee's foot, followed by a pounce on his chest.  Linus quickly patted a large paw at his head, knocking him out.  As the last one cowered behind Linus, the Mabari growled low, haunches raised.  The last farmer promptly fainted out of fear.

Robin gestured, and her friends gathered near her.  She quickly handed Morrigan and Alistair some gold and said, "Buy some supplies that will last a while.  Good weapons and items.  I don't know when we'll have a chance to resupply, and you know what you need better than I do.  Plus, we have some time since the other enemies are a bit...distracted from our display."  Alistair and Morrigan nodded and dispersed quickly, heading towards the vendors on the side of the square.  Robin jogged towards the blacksmith, Linus on her heels, but on the way she was pulled aside by the redhead.

"You are a Grey Warden, no?" The redhead had on a combination of light mail, plate, and robe, almost like an armored sister.  

"Why?" Robin folded her arms, and Linus growled low.

"Because I want to help you.  My name is Leliana.  You might find it crazy but...I had a vision.  I believe the Maker sent me to help you."

Leliana grimaced, expecting a harsh rebuttal, but Robin simply shrugged.  "I believe that you're not going to backstab me, you look a capable rogue, and we need all the help we can get.  We are facing a Blight.  However, I have to ask.  Does a religious sister know how to fight?"

Leliana matched Robin's stance and crossed her arms.  "I have not been in a cloister my whole life.  Before this, I was a traveling musician and minstrel, and I know how to fight."

Robin nodded, "Well, welcome aboard."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Leliana beamed brightly, bowing.  "You won't regret this!"  She quickly unlimbered a bow and gestured to Robin.  She nodded and resumed her trek over to the blacksmith.  Alistair was there as well who whispered to her, "What's she doing?"

"I'll tell you later," Robin murmured back, "But she wants to help and I can tell she's not going to betray us, and she's a capable combatant.  Call it tactician's intuition."

"Fair enough."  After some bartering, the five members regrouped, and headed out towards the edge of town where they had seen the refugees gather.  But before they reached the edge of town, they came across a cage with a large man inside.

"Grey Warden." He barked, and both Robin and Alistair jumped and looked.

"Yes?" Robin said, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Not you," he said, "Women can't be Wardens.  The male.  You are a Grey Warden, correct?"

"Well..." Alistair twiddled his thumbs, "She's in charge."

"What?  Women can't be warriors or Wardens."

"Oh yeah?" Robin growled darkly.  "I've fought three wars already, big guy.  Try me."  

At this the man looked into her eyes, and in them he saw war and violence and fight.  He couldn't believe it.  "Warden."

"Yes?" Robin asked.

"I would join you.  I have been tasked to observe the Blight, and I believe it would be best to do that by a Warden's side.  Would you but free me, you would have a Qunari's might behind you."

Robin's head perked up at that last statement.  From what Duncan had told her briefly, the Qunari were fierce warriors and strong combatants, and they would benefit from his service.

"Alright.  What is your name?"

"Sten."

"Fair enough.  So how do we get you out?"

"Well," Leliana interrupted, "I could pick the lock on his cage quite easily.  But I do know that the Mother at the Chantry has his key.  He was accused of murder."

"Yes," Sten said.  "I did murder people.  But Wardens do whatever is needed to defeat the Blight, correct?"

Robin bit her lip.  "Don't do it," Alistair said.  "He's a killer."

"We've all killed," Morrigan spat.  "What makes him different?"

"We must," Robin sighed.  "I've recruited even worse people to my army before, and his crimes pale in comparison to Gangrel's.  Or Walhart's."

"Who?" Alistair asked.

"Never mind.  Leliana, if you don't mind talking with the Mother, that would be appreciated."  Leliana nodded, before sprinting towards the Chantry.

"Now," Robin said, withdrawing a new sword and her tome, "We get ready."

* * *

A few minutes later, Leliana came back, key in hand.  Sten emerged from his cage and stretched.  Robin sized him up, before handing him a spare longsword.  He spun it experimentally a few times with impressive ease, before quirking the corner of his lip down.  "We must prepare for the enemy."

"Agreed," Robin nodded.  "Remember, go non-lethal.  I won't kill innocent people trying to feed their families."  Leliana smiled softly at this, and they set forth.

As they reached the outskirts of the town, the crowd of people began running towards them, numbering twenty in total.  Robin nodded to Morrigan, who nodded back.  The two mages reached towards the sky, tome and staff in hand.  A localized thundercloud formed above the outskirts of the town, and lightning bolts quickly struck the field; yet each bolt missed an enemy.  At this, over half of the refugees scattered, cries for help on their lips.  Several remained, determined to fight.

Leliana nocked an arrow, two more hanging between her fingers.  She aimed with expert skill and had extraordinary luck, shooting the refugees' weapons out of their hands.  Sten lumbered forward, Linus on his heels.  He swung his blade skillfully yet slowly, taking some attacks, but most did little damage because of his endurance.  He smashed a helmeted man's head, knocking him out, and then taunted, leaning back and yelling.  The refugees focused on him, ignoring the rest of Robin's team.  Morrigan slammed her staff down again, and the slowest man found himself trapped in growing vines.  He looked away from the upgrowth to see Leliana charging at him.  She sheathed her bow and drew a sword in a reverse-grip, bringing the pommel onto his temple with a direct strike.  Leliana then rolled forward away from a lance blow, sheathing her sword in the same movement.  She drew her bow and jumped back, firing in midair.  The projectile pinned the man's pant leg to the ground.  As he struggled to remove himself, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was a foot heading towards his face.

After the enemy leader had smashed Robin's blade away with a heavy strike, she found herself fighting bare-handed against an enemy with a great sword.  He swung heavily left and right, and managed to catch her with the flat of the blade on a counter.  She spun with the blow, ribs aching, and reached out with her left hand.  He rose up, gripped in her magic and she drew her tome with her right hand.  She flipped to her thunder page and blasted him briefly.  Smoking, she dropped the leader who landed with a dull thud.

She rubbed her ribs and gestured forward.  "Onwards.  We have much to discuss, such as where we're going after this."

The six rushed towards the outskirts of town, and the only thing left was the echoing barks or a dog running far, far away.

* * *

In a clearing a few miles out of town, Robin sat at the camp they had made.  She meditated, eyes closed and legs crossed.  In front of her, held in in her impressive magic, was Thoron and a Steel sword.  A page tore itself out from the tome and wrapped around the blade.  Thoron drifted down to her side and the blade began to spin in a circle.  It spun faster and faster, until there was a blinding flash of light.  When it cleared, there was a sword with a jagged blade, shaped like a lightning bolt, and electricity sparked up and down.  Robin reached out and grabbed the blade, and smiled.

* * *

Robin: Level 11 Tactician

HP: 24

Str: 14

Mag: 16

Skl: 23 (18 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 12

Lck: 13

Def: 9

Res: 19 (14 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: C

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Iron Sword, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond (Restores 10 HP to allies within 4 tiles at start of player phase)

Alistair: Level 10 Templar

HP: 28

Str: 21 (19 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 2

Skl: 16

Spd: 6

Lck: 6

Def: 18

Res: 22 (18 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Items: Steel Sword, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter (This unit deals effective damage to mage units and abominations)

Morrigan: Level 10 Swamp Witch

HP: 19

Str: 0

Mag: 23 (19 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 11

Spd: 13

Lck: 8

Def: 14 (12 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 18

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: C

Items: Enchanter Staff, Wildstone Clasp, Vulnerary

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare (Command, reduces enemy Mov to 0 and Avo/Ddg by 20 for two turns [Rng = 1 - Mag/2])

Linus: Level 10 Mabari Hound

HP: 29

Str: 25 (20 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 15

Spd: 21 (16 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 7

Def: 12

Res: 8

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear (After battle, enemy Def -5 [Recover by 1 per turn])

Leliana: Level 11 Lay Sister (A Chantry initiate who wields bows and swords with great Skl and Lck.)

HP: 23

Str: 10

Mag: 10

Skl: 19 (17 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 17 

Lck: 21 (19 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 8

Res: 12

Mov: 6

Bow: C

Sword: D

Items: Steel Bow, Iron Sword, Seeker's Circle

Personal Skill: Maker's Blessing (+3/-3 damage given/taken when facing demons and spirits)

Skills: Locktouch (Open doors or chests without keys), Steady Aim (When attacking, damage dealt +4)

Sten: Level 11 Sten (A vanguard of the Beresaad who has high HP and crushing Str who wields swords.)

HP: 39 (34 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 24

Mag: 0

Skl: 9

Spd: 5

Lck: 9

Def: 20

Res: 6

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade

Personal Skill: Qunari (+5 damage dealt to Tevinter enemies)

Skills: HP +5, Taunt (Command, enemies are more likely to attack Sten during enemy phase)

Seeker's Circle: Leliana's personal item.  A wheel representing the Maker's unending patience and Andraste's unquenchable passion.  An uncommon gift.  Bestows Skl/Lck +2 while in possession.

Levin Sword: A sword that inflicts magic damage and can attack at range.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! In this chapter, you can recruit Leliana by talking to her with Robin, and can recruit Sten in two ways. First, you must talk to him with Robin. One way is then unlocking the cage with Leliana, or if Leliana talks to the Mother near the Chantry, she will get the key to unlock his cage.
> 
> Also did you guys catch the Ace Attorney reference?


	5. Chapter 2x: A Deal Too Good to be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after setting off on their journey, Robin and her companions run across a merchant with a supposed "golem control rod". The group diverts to the town of Honnleath, eager to recruit a stone warrior. This Gaiden chapter is unlocked automatically after Chapter 2.  
> Also CW for canon-typical violence that is more gruesome than regular.

With everyone in the party fully armed and armored, the Wardens and their companions sallied forth.  With four leads, the group had decided to first head towards Redcliffe, Alistair's home.  They had taken Sulcher's Pass and had encountered a strange merchant that gave Robin a golem control rod.  The merchant said that all they needed further was the activation phrase, and anyone with a sound mind would take the rod and figure out the phrase.  A seven-foot tall stone ally would be a great deal of help against the Blight.

As they entered the town, an eerie chill ran down Robin's spine, and one soon followed down Alistair's.  They looked to each other and nodded, as Darkspawn burst from the woodwork of the ruined town.  Robin, Morrigan and Leliana drifted towards the back as Alistair, Linus and Sten charged forward.  Leliana leaned back slightly and fired three times in quick succession, and three genlocks fell in quick succession.  She tensed as an enemy rogue slipped through Alistair's guard, but was quickly stopped by Morrigan's Ensnare.  It leaned down to cut at the roots, but was interrupted when Linus leaped upon it, claws going for the throat.  It died with a gurgle and Linus howled to the afternoon sun.

Sten was surrounded on all sides, yet he seemed not to care from a distance.  The Darkspawns' attacks practically scratched off his armor, and his own blade carved through hide and flesh.  The Qunari swung overhead, smashing the edge of his sword into a helm, carving through and stopping with a squelch.  He kicked free and jabbed behind himself with the hilt, bashing a grunt.  Alistair stabbed through to the hilt, the Darkspawn's throat gurgling off.  A bolt of magic impacted against Alistair, the shockwave knocking Sten back, yet the Warden stood firm.  He darted forward to the best of his abilities and got close, before he leaped and tackled the mage, landing with his sword in its chest.

Robin scrambled away from an archer's arrows, rolling forward as a few bolts landed where she had just been.  She drew her newly-forged Levin sword, lightning crackling down its edge.  She ran low, blade elevated as she approached the first archer.  She jumped and spun to her right, lightning sparking as she made contact.  She landed deftly and held the sword in front of her.  A blast of thunder accompanied the following bolt, hitting the second archer in the chest.  She twisted the blade so she held it in a reverse grip as she swung it up and to the left, parrying the last archer's dagger.  The dagger went flying, and as the archer turned to follow its parabola, Robin continued her spin and stabbed behind her, impaling the archer in the stomach.  It gasped futilely, and died.

The last grunt turned to run, but was quickly pinned by thorns, shot with an arrow, and blasted with lightning.

* * *

 The group stood in front of the golem in the town plaza, wind sweeping through the buildings.  Robin tossed the control rod up and down a few times, before gripping it with her magic.  It held in front of her, spinning, but nothing happened.  She grasped it in her hands and focused lightning through it, but aside from some pretty lights, nothing happened.  With no other leads to follow, the group followed the trail down into a cellar...

* * *

...Where they encountered more Darkspawn.  'Excellent,' Robin thought, drawing Thoron.  She spun lightly on the ball of her left foot, and when she planted her feet a blast of lightning erupted from the palm of her hand, piercing through the Hurlock alpha's head.  It collapsed in a ball, and the emissary's following cry was swiftly cut off as Alistair took his sword to its neck.  Leliana darted through the shadows, her blade cutting swiftly into any soft areas; the backs of legs, the neck, anywhere that would disable a Darkspawn, leaving it open to further attacks from Linus and Sten.  As the last one fell with a sputter, the party continued down Wilhelm's Cellar.

As they walked down the twisting paths, Morrigan came up to Robin and asked, "Pray tell, how does your magic work?  I've noted that you use that tome instead of a staff, and cast without care for mana.  How do you do it?"

Robin chuckled, "Oh!  I can tell that you've never seen a mage like myself.  See, where I come from, anyone can develop magical ability through their class.  Of course, some have a better proficiency towards it than others.  The greater someone's magical ability is, the greater their field of influence spreads.  Since I have a pretty good magical capability, I can control most things within a good meter or two."  Robin demonstrated, her tome and sword spinning in a circle in front of her as they walked.  

"At first I thought it was blood magic, able to grab people without touching them, but I see that it extends to all objects."

"Exactly.  And by manipulating my tome with my magic, I can cast spells."

"I see.  But how can you cast so often?"

"Well, I've had a lot of practice.  So a lot of quick casting of light spells is easy.  But if I cast a fully-powered Thoron multiple times in a row, I'd need to take a few minutes.  Of course, some of the mages I used to work with were even stronger than I was."

"Thank you for enlightening me in how your magic works."

"Any time, Morrigan."

* * *

The cave twisted into a group of people in front of a magical barrier.  The man in charge introduced himself as Matthias, and explained the golem outside and the current situation.  Until the party had returned with his daughter, they would never claim their prize.  With a self-suffering sigh of one who had had to perform countless tasks before someone gave their word, Robin accepted.  Before anyone could go further, Robin waved her hand, and the barrier collapsed.  The townspeople gasped in horror, before she quickly explained that all the other Darkspawn were dead, and they had nothing to fear.  As the rest of the party ventured down the cellar, Robin stayed behind and put her hand on Matthias's shoulder.

"I understand what you're going through.  I'd do the same if any of my children were in danger."

He offered a small smile, as Robin jogged down the cellar.

* * *

As they continued, a new enemy emerged - demons.  Ash wraiths and shades emerged from the shadows, and Robin screamed briefly.  As she stumbled back, she collapsed onto the floor, fear across her eyes.  Her friends quickly engaged the demons, Leliana landing arrows in heads and Alistair's blade sweeping through torsos.  Linus howled and they recoiled.  Sten murmured, "Die," swung his longsword over his head twice, and utterly cleaved through the last shade's body.  As it dissolved into ichor, Leliana and Alistair approached Robin, curled into her big coat.

"Not again..." the tactician muttered, rocking back and forth.  Leliana sat down to hug her, petting her head.  "It's alright," she said.  "They're all gone."

"Thank you.  I just...the last time something like that happened, it signaled the end of the world.  But I guess for a Blight, it's not a surprise, right?"

"Not with that attitude," Alistair interrupted, reaching down to grasp her hand.  "We'll defeat the Blight.  Some way or another, we'll do it."

Robin nodded and drew a hanky from one of her multiple pockets and dabbed her eyes.  She grabbed Alistair's hand and pulled herself up, and they continued.  

* * *

"Hmm," Robin said as she activated the tiles on the strange puzzle  "I should see if Morgan could solve it.  But knowing him, he'd be just fine..."  Alistair and Leliana were still confused as to why Robin had decided to help this obvious demon escape, but as she made her way to the puzzle, she whispered "Just go along with it.  I'm not actually going to help a demon."

With a few more gestures, the last tile slid into place, and Kitty began talking.  But before she could get a whole word out, Robin held her hand up and the demon froze.  "I lied.  You're not touching the girl, not on my watch."

"You-" the demon spat, elongating into its true form, "I could give you ultimate power! Make all your desires true!  Why do you resist me?!?!?!?"

Robin laughed, much to her friends' surprise.  "Because the only thing I desire is something you cannot give.  You, a mere demon, do not have the capabilities of inter-world travel, no matter how much you lie.  Now begone!"  Robin pulled her tome out briefly just to collect a small ball of lightning before putting Thoron back in her coat.  She gestured right and left in figure-eight patterns, electricity crackling with each turn.  She spun on back, hands tracing circles.  As she completed her revolution, she clapped her hands together and an arc of lightning blasted from her fingertips.  The demon screeched as the power ran its course.  As the demon tilted to the side in pain, Robin fell to a knee, gasping her breath.  Leliana took her chance as the others sat wide-eyed at Robin's power.  As she ran up, her blade lifted along with her left knee, and the demon finally dissolved into dust.

Alistair ran towards his fellow Warden, throwing his arm under hers.  "Thanks," she wheezed, coughing lightly.

He smiled as Amalia ran free to her father.

* * *

Family crisis averted, the six members stood outside by the golem.  Matthias had given them the accurate activation phrase and Robin again stood in front of the stone warrior.  Robin flexed her fingers idly, the rod spinning in her grasp.  

She spoke the phrase and the golem shuddered to life...

* * *

Shale has joined the party.  After crushing a bird, that is.

* * *

Robin: Level 13 Tactician

HP: 25

Str: 16

Mag: 17

Skl: 25 (20 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 13

Lck: 14

Def: 10

Res: 21 (16 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: C

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Iron Sword, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 12 Templar

HP: 30

Str: 23 (21 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 2

Skl: 18

Spd: 7

Lck: 7

Def: 19

Res: 24 (20 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Items: Steel Sword, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 12 Swamp Witch

HP: 25

Str: 0

Mag: 25 (21 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 10

Spd: 17

Lck: 11

Def: 15 (13 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 19

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: C

Items: Enchanter Staff, Wildstone Clasp, Vulnerary

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 12 Mabari Hound

HP: 31

Str: 27 (22 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 17

Spd: 23 (18 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 8

Def: 13

Res: 9

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 12 Lay Sister

HP: 24

Str: 11

Mag: 11

Skl: 20 (18 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 18

Lck: 22 (20 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 8

Res: 13

Mov: 6

Bow: C

Sword: D

Items: Steel Bow, Iron Sword, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 12 Sten

HP: 45 (40 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 25

Mag: 0

Skl: 9

Spd: 6

Lck: 9

Def: 21

Res: 7

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 12 Golem (A stone giant that is slow, but has tremendous defenses and HP.  Equipped with crystals.)

HP: 38

Str: 23

Mag: 0

Skl: 9

Spd: 1

Lck: 3

Def: 30 (25 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 27 (20 + 2 (Large Cracked Green Crystal) + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 4

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Cracked Green Crystal, Large Cracked Green Crystal

Personal Skill: Alignment (If Shale's two equipped crystals are the same color, Def/Res +5)

Skills: Hurl Rock (Shale picks up a boulder and throws it.  Reduces an enemy's health by 50%.  [Rng = 3 - Str/2]), Stony Flesh (After combat, enemy's weapon is unequipped if attacked by a physical weapon.  [Trigger = Def])

Small/Large Cracked Green Crystals: Shale's personal items.  The Small crystals affect Shale's offenses, with Green bestowing +2 nature damage.  The Large crystals affect Shale's defenses, with Green bestowing Res +2.  There are many more colors and qualities of crystals to find that will improve Shale's abilities.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! The gesture Robin does to destroy the demon near the end is the same as lightning bending from ATLA/LOK. You may have also noticed the stats keep changing. I finally updated my spreadsheet to calculate each characters' stat totals and have been adjusting some things behind the scenes to make it balanced. For each level-up, I actually use an RNG to see if each characters' stats increase per the stat growths I have created. But don't worry about that. Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 3: Forgotten History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another deal presents itself in the form of Levi Dryden, a merchant that offers Robin and her friends access to an old Warden outpost - Soldier's Keep. What long-forgotten ghosts wander throughout the halls?

The fresh snowfall reminded Robin of the cold winters of Regna Ferox, during the early part of her campaigns with Chrom.  She remembers the Longfort and that initial fear when she thought Chrom would fall to javelins and arrows, only to be saved by Sumia.  She really did need to thank the pegasus knight for that trick, that inspiration for Pair Up had saved their hides more often than she would like.  But she quickly shoved those memories into the back of her mind as she and all her friends continued up the slope to Soldier's Keep.

This man that had been at their camp, Levi Dryden, had piqued her interest.  Over the second and third wars in Ylisse, she had beat into Morgan's head a few times that those who did not remember the past were doomed to repeat it, and she decided to follow her own advice.  As a new member, and commander, of the Grey Wardens, she felt that it was her and Alistair's duty to reclaim this lost keep.  She had promised Levi that once they had taken the fortress, he and his brood would have free reign of the place as a base of operations.  It was a financially sound decision.  The keep was a nice place for merchants and was safely guarded by its natural rock formations; even a merchant family could barricade the only route into the fortress.  Fortunately for Robin and her companions, the gate was left wide open, as it had been for the past few centuries.

And the Warden ghouls were proper hosts as well, the skeletons rose from their places in the snow and dust, and shambled down the path towards Robin and her group of allies.  Levi quickly scampered away from the melee.  Shale reached down and to the right, a boulder emerging from the ground.  With a mighty heave the rock went flying towards the most heavily-armed skeleton.  As it went careening back from the impact, it flew past a decently-sized horde of bones, which assembled into a quant mass of skeletal forces.  Despite having lain there for centuries, the skeletons' blades appeared sharp, and their armor whole and clean.  They shambled down the path as Robin barked out her orders.

"Shale, on point!  Alistair and Linus on the right!  Sten, take the left!  Ladies, with me!  Drop every last one of them!"

The leader of the skeletal forces made a beeline for the golem.  The skeleton's spear rose and fell, and on the first hit against the stone giant, the weapon went flying out of the skeleton's hands.  Shale's fists rose up, and then fell in double-handed overhead strike, crumpling the skeleton into dust.  Sten drew back his blade and swung forward with a mighty "hmph!"  The next skeleton's head went flying back to shatter against the walls of the fortress.  Linus's claws tore into the third skeleton's armor, shredding the rogue's leather armor.  With an opening secured, Alistair lunged through cleanly, its bones falling into the snow.  

A Warden scout's skeleton began drawing its crossbow up before it noticed the vines crawling up over its leg bones.  They were old and withered growths, hardened by snow and ice, yet they still obeyed the witch's call.  Morrigan sheathed her staff before concentrating a pulse of magic in her palms.  She pushed, and a blast of force destroyed that skeleton.  Leliana fired quickly at the weak points in the plate armor, old leather straps that crumpled under the force of her arrows.  As their armor dissipated, the remains of the skeletons were quickly dispatched by Robin's lightning bolts, sent spinning through where their hearts would be.

And then, it was quiet in the courtyard, Levi muttering about how he'd have to get rid of all the bones.  Robin smiled to herself, proud at how well her friends had followed her orders.

She then spoke clearly, "Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, you're with me.  I'll need the rest of you out here in case anything else happens."  Shale and Sten grumbled, but Linus looked up at Robin, frowning.  "Alright, Linus.  You can come."  

He only responded with a very happy bark.

* * *

The six made their way inside, before a vision appeared before them all.  It depicted the scene of the Wardens' "crime", when they rebelled against their king.  The woman in the griffon-engraved armor had to be Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden, as that same emblem matched Alistair's own armor.  Robin knew that their decision to rebel and fight from this fortress was a brave one, yet not a smart one.  Without enough supplies and an escape route, the Wardens here were doomed to history.

The vision faded and Levi stood aback, in shock.  Getting to know personal family history is always a fun time.  Robin, meanwhile, moved to the sheet of paper on the wall, still whole after the long centuries.  It read as the Wardens' "Statement of Defiance", and listed all the names of those Wardens who were gone.  Robin sighed through her nose sharply, and gestured to her friends to follow deeper into the castle.  She had a feeling of what had happened, but she'd need more evidence before any conclusions could be drawn.

They entered the first unlocked room they could find, the Break room in the west.  Yet when they stepped inside, an Arcane Horror and two Rage demons formed from the mists, fire and ice rolling from their claws.  Morrigan was the first to move, her staff moving in a wide arc across as a wave of ice followed closely behind.  The icicles pierced through the flame-based Rage demons swiftly, and they dissolved back into ichor.  The Arcane Horror screeched loudly, before quickly being drowned out by Linus's barking.  The Horror waved its hand and a blast of magic sent Linus sprawling back several feet.  Robin reached back to follow Linus's flight, and felt anger spark within her.

The tactician quickly drew Thoron and it automatically flipped to the thunder page.  She stretched out her left hand and the accompanying blast of power erupted from her palm.  But unlike her other blasts, this one stayed in existence, continuously blasting the Horror for several moments.  Her hand lifted higher and the power increased as the Horror shrieked in pain.  The electricity died, and Leliana and Alistair quickly sprang into action.  Leliana quickly shot three arrows, one going into each eye and the third into its forehead.  Alistair cut quickly and decisively, the Horror's head quickly landing on the floor some feet away from its body.  As it dissolved into ichor, Robin quickly ran over to Linus to cradle his head in her hands.  She hugged him close to her chest, and his wounds eventually began to fade, her friends looked in shock.

"Wait?" Robin asked.  "It's just Bond.  Allies close to me heal their wounds automatically every now and then."

"Ahh.  That makes sense."

"Thanks, Alistair."

After a few moments, Linus sneezed loudly, shaking his large head before giving Robin a long lick up the side of her face, much to her amusement.

They left the Break room and headed towards the Barracks, where another small forced of armed skeletons awaited them.  Robin sighed again as they drew their weapons.  Alistair bashed a skeleton aside with his shield, Linus's claws making quick work of whatever magic held it together.  Morrigan cast quickly, bolt after bolt of mana firing away at the small horde of skeletons.  Leliana drew her sword and fought next to Alistair, supporting him.  The obvious commander ambled towards the duo.  Alistair was preoccupied with another skeleton, unable to block the commander's strike, but Leliana jumped forward, her blade pushing the commander's out of the way.  She kicked out and forward, the skeleton reeling back.  A following bolt of lighting blasted through the skull, felling it instantly.

The group continued onwards before coming to the Archives, but not before Leliana picked the lock to a chest, which had a nice stash of gold in it.  But in the Archives, there was quite a welcoming committee, composed of a few walking corpses and three Rage demons, one of which looked to be of greater power than the others.  It roared loudly, embers scattering around where its stump met the ground.  Robin cast quickly, five pricks of power for each of the five corpses.  When met with any resistance they re-died almost instantly, falling to the floor.  Leliana's arrows struck even harder into the demons' flesh, as she went for the eyes and head.  Linus backed away, a whine in his throat.  Alistair swung mightily back and forth, somehow gaining all three of the demons' attention, as desired.  He had the endurance and resistance to brace himself for all their attacks.  Morrigan fired bolt after bolt after bolt into each demon, ice mingling with the energy she cast.  Finally, the one identified as the old Archivist collapsed, alongside the other two demons.

Robin quickly found the Archivist's book and began reading.  As she read aloud what had happened, another vision began to play out, detailing further what had happened to the old keep.  Wardens impatient, knowing death was coming.  Robin felt a kinship with these long-dead Wardens, since she had already known what it was like to have death on the front porch.

* * *

As Robin and her friends made their way to the second floor, the third vision left them with mouths gaping open.  What they saw, honestly, shocked them all except Robin.  She knew that the old Wardens had a few secrets, and summoning demons and blood magic must have been two of them.  Levi, however was the most shocked of all.

"I never knew," he whispered to himself.  "How could she?"

"Desperate times, Levi.  Desperate times."

"Thank you, Warden."

Their heart-to-heart was quickly cut off by the emergence of four shades of mages and a Rage abomination.  Alistair was shockingly the first to engage in combat, his Templar training allowing him to deal effective damage to the corrupted demon.  His blade cut once, twice, thrice - before it quickly regained its lost health, the shades waving their staves, as two Rage demons emerged into the fray.  An enflamed claw ran up his back, luckily not breaking skin, causing Alistair to stumble forward.  Morrigan quickly sent a wave of frost to settle over the combatants, Alistair shaking snowflakes off of his sword and mail.  He scowled at the mage, only for her to smile sweetly and continue attacking.  Leliana burst from the shadows with her blade drawn, taking her price in demonic flesh and skin.  She dropped low and spun, her blade crumpling one of the Rage demons.  Meanwhile, Linus and Robin ran from shade to shade, cutting them down before they could heal the abomination.  Robin's blade cut into robes and flesh, her Levin sword crackling with power.  With her tome and magic sword dealing little damage, she resorted to cold steel instead, finding an easier time dispatching her foes.  Linus, on the other hand, had no problems digging teeth and claw into soft skin.  Eventually, the demons were dead and their accomplices too, only matched by the ominous feel hanging in the air.

The group moved to the east before a barrier sprung into place.  Annoyed, the group backtracked towards the Commander's chambers.  Along the way, Robin saw something interesting that one of the mages had held, an ice-cold staff.  Without thinking, she picked it up and handed it to Morrigan.  The mage spun it a few times experimentally before slamming the butt of the staff into the ground, a corona of ice forming around the impact.  

"Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome.  I just don't see anyone else who could use it now, and it would otherwise go to waste."

"Point taken."  She gestured forward and Robin led her friends into the chambers.  As they reached the doors, Robin turned to see Linus with his haunches raised, growling in response.  

"Not a good sign, huh Linus?" Robin asked, kneeling down to pet Linus on the head.  He shook his head fervently, almost dislodging her petting hand.  "Well, we've got no other leads, so we might as well."

* * *

"As I said before, I don't deal with demons.  We'll seal the rift on our own."

"Fool!  Don't you wish to know what happened?!?"

"We'll find out from Avernus, since you want us to kill him so badly."

The demon inside the skin of the long-dead Sophia Dryden screeched loudly, and four undead Wardens sprang up from the mists.  Robin quickly drew both her Levin sword and her tome, to her right and left hands respectively, and lunged to her right.  The edge of the blade bit into the first Warden's arm and with a great flash of electrical power, blew right off.  Alistair filled the gap and followed up with two swift shield strikes and a thrust.  Leliana and Morrigan quickly pinned and dropped the second Warden, while Linus quickly eviscerated the third.  Alistair charged into the last one, and Robin engaged with Sophia Dryden.

The demon inhabiting Sophia had been there for a long time, her skin rotten and falling.  However, she swung with a power unexpected from a rotting corpse.  Robin parried left and right, her magical abilities and force only barely letting her scrape by.  But her luck eventually ran out when a sure strike ran past her defenses, with a solid strike to her torso.  Because of the nature of her coat's magic there was no visual wound, the blunt force trauma still did damage.  Robin thought quickly and sent her tome flying as a bludgeon into Sophia's armored boots, sweeping them out from under her.  Thoron landed surely in her palm as she flipped her Levin sword in her palm into a reverse grip.  She stabbed down into Sophia's neck, the body convulsing.  For extra measure, she pulsed lighting through the blade, the armor sparking.  She breathed deeply and left the Commander's office.

* * *

Avernus stood before them, as if he expected them.  Robin finally understood, after reading his notes and the other entries scattered throughout the castle.  She knew that Avernus had done terrible things for the sake of duty, and as a tactician, knew that she would have done nearly the same thing.  And she would still call herself a monster.  So she spoke.

"Look, Avernus.  What you did was awful, but understandable.  But we need your help to set things right.  The past needs to stay in the past, Avernus."

The bald mage nodded for a moment.  "Warden, I will help you.  What is causing this issue is a rift in the Fade.  I can seal the rift, but I will be vulnerable and will need your help against the demons.  Will that be sufficient repentance?"

Robin smiled, "It won't be all, but it's a start.  You'll then help by researching on the Wardens and how to better help us against the Darkspawn and Blights beyond.  However, you must do it humanely."

"But then I won't be able to-"

"It's not worth it if we lose sight of who we truly are.  Sure, sometimes to defeat monsters we become one ourselves, but I believe you can find a way.  I shouldn't judge you, but by the gods, you'll have to live with what you've done."

"I know, Warden.  Onwards to the rift, we have much to do."

* * *

The next few moments were a blur.  A mass of demons and spilled ichor, shouted words and huddling together for Bond to work.  Arrows and bolts of magic, shields around Avernus as he concentrated.  Robin could feel the pull of other worlds and dimensions against her skin, grating against a foreigner.  Her magic lashed out harder with each strike as hit faded into hit.

* * *

"Warden, I don't know how to feel about you letting Avernus live.  I do know I'm sad about not finding evidence to clear my great-great-grandmother, but I must thank you for your help.  I think us Drydens will stay here - with a sizable discount for you and your companions.  Of course, you can stay here as long as you like - this is your fortress, right?"

"You know, Levi...I think you're right."

It was their first victory.  While a small and forgotten keep on the edge of a mountain, it was forgotten history reclaimed for the better.

* * *

Robin: Level 14 Tactician

HP: 26

Str: 17

Mag: 18

Skl: 26 (21 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 13

Lck: 15

Def: 10

Res: 23 (18 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: C

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Iron Sword, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 14 Templar

HP: 32

Str: 25 (23 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 2

Skl: 20

Spd: 8

Lck: 7

Def: 21

Res: 25 (21 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Items: Steel Sword, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 14 Swamp Witch

HP: 26

Str: 0

Mag: 27 (23 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 10

Spd: 19

Lck: 12

Def: 16 (14 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 20

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: C

Items: Winter's Breath, Enchanter Staff, Wildstone Clasp, Vulnerary

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 14 Mabari Hound

HP: 33

Str: 29 (24 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 18

Spd: 24 (19 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 9

Def: 13

Res: 10

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 14 Lay Sister

HP: 26

Str: 12

Mag: 13

Skl: 22 (20 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 20

Lck: 24 (22 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 9

Res: 14

Mov: 6

Bow: C

Sword: C

Items: Steel Bow, Iron Sword, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 14 Sten

HP: 48 (43 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 27

Mag: 0

Skl: 11

Spd: 7

Lck: 9

Def: 23

Res: 7

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 14 Golem

HP: 42

Str: 24

Mag: 0

Skl: 11

Spd: 1

Lck: 4

Def: 32 (27 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 29 (22 + 2 (Large Cracked Green Crystal) + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 4

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Cracked Green Crystal, Large Cracked Green Crystal

Skills: Alignment, Hurl Rock, Stony Flesh

Winter's Breath: A staff made from never-melting ice.  Chillingly strong in the right hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the importance of Warden's Keep both in background and items, I decided to make it a story chapter and not a Gaiden chapter. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it!


	7. Keep Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the past few adventures, Robin decides that she and her friends will stay a few day at Soldier's Keep before setting out for Redcliffe. During this time, the tactician decides to get to know her new companions a bit better.

Robin opened her eyes to see green.  Green mists and rocks, a floating city...tempting voices murmuring about what-could-have-beens and have-me-nots, a father's prideful laugh...

...It shifted to a dream of a dragon.  Not like the wyverns that warriors from home would ride but a massive, toothed beast that she recognized from her first blood-dream.  The Archdemon.  She could  _feel_ its anger and pain, desperation almost.  It bellowed, the world shook and...

The tactician woke up with a stifled gasp, alone in her room.  Given the immensity of the keep, all of her companions had their own rooms, aside from Shale who preferred to be outside.  She heard a low, questioning whine from the other end of the bed, where Linus had decided to sleep for the night.  Robin had decided that the group would stay in the warmth of the fortress walls for a few days before setting out down the path and towards Redcliffe.  Hopefully, Arl Eamon would be more than willing to meet with them, but with the state of the world, nothing was truly certain. 

Robin looked out the small window to her left, the waxing crescent moon casting a soft glow throughout the room.  She judged that it was close to midnight.  With nothing else to do, and sleep not coming soon, she decided to have some tea in the pantry.  She was only clad in a light sleeping gown she had purchased in Lothering, but she still put on her voluminous tactician's coat to ward off the chill.  She took her tome in hand and waved the other hand, and the torch on the wall alight with a spark.  She tucked her tome into her coat and took up the torch, heading out of her room.  Linus tilted his head in confusion, but went back to sleep after she pet his head a few times.

She walked down the hall, torch lighting her way.  Her left hand trailed along the wall, fingertips stumbling over word stone from hundreds of years ago.  She noticed Morrigan's door was open, and when she peeked in she saw a large wolf jump inside from the window.  She stiffened, but held her breath when it glowed, limbs and torso shifting into a familiar witch's shape.  "Yes?" She said, looking at the tactician from inside.

"Hey, Morrigan.  Couldn't sleep.  I was going to get some tea.  Had a weird dream of this green place..."

"Ah, the Fade.  Wonderful place, full of demons who want to get the better of you.  How did you like it?"

"It was...interesting."

"I see.  As a mage, you'll surely get used to it.  But speaking of magic, what do you think of mine?  Do you think it is...unnatural?  Unwholesome?  Do you think it should be outlawed, punishable by death?"

Robin shook her head, "No, absolutely not!  No one should be killed for who they are or what they do.  I think your magic's great, and it's saved our skins more often than not.  I have great respect for your abilities, Morrigan."

The witch smiled softly, honestly.  "That means much to me."

"Don't mention it.  I've worked with a few people who'd dabble in dark magic.  The only thing that differentiates magic is what powers it - faith in the gods, faith in the unknown, or just understanding."

"Your friends sound quite wise."

"Well, their daughter was certainly something."

"You must tell me more of your friends and magic from your home; but at another time.  'Tis late, and my bed calls.  However, I might be able to help your magic."

"Oh?"

"If I may?"  Morrigan reached out her hand, and Robin deposited Thoron and a stick of graphite.

Morrigan began scribbling on a blank page; "I know you rely on thunder and lightning quite a lot, but I have an idea about fire.  A carefully placed trap might be the trick, and power is something I think you'd appreciated."

Morrigan handed the tome back to Robin, who looked at her scribbled words.  "Yes!  I understand.  The spell like this is Bolganone, and with your help, I think that we could recreate it."

The witch smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Magic fulfilled, Robin resumed her trek through the castle halls.  Her next stop took her to the pantry and kitchen, where Alistair leaned against a railing, head drooping.

"Alistair?"

"Gah!  Sorry, sorry.  I was just...heh, I mean, uh..."

"It's fine, Alistair.  I actually wanted to talk to you about something.  Just let me get some tea steeping and then we can talk."

"I actually, uh, was getting tea!  Yes.  I mean.  I was going to, but I must have dozed off..."

"It's alright."  Robin drew water from the nearby faucet into a teapot, placing some tea from her coat in the pot.  Alistair looked equal amounts appalled and amazed that she had teabags in her coat, but she smiled mischievously and continued.  She left her book open on the table next to her, a flame dancing to life in her left hand.  She held the teapot over the fire, until steam began to rise from the spout.  She plunked the pot on the table and turned to Alistair, her chin held in her hands.

"Did you have dreams?  When you were first a Warden?"

"Oh, about the giant dragon?  Archdemon.  Tons of fun.  That's why you're up, isn't it?"

"You're right, of course.  And after talking to Morrigan, I also discovered I was in the Fade at one point.  Seems Duncan was right about that.  Speaking of, what was Duncan like?  I only knew him a few days..."

Alistair sighed and rubbed his eyes.  "Normally, I wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it, but it has been some time and I need to talk about it.  Might as well be with you, right?  And you talked with Morrigan?  I don't trust her.  She's after something, mark my words.

"See...I'm a bastard.  An unwanted castoff from some arsehole who slept with a serving girl and left me alone."

"Really?  Do you know who your parents are?"

"No."  Robin noticed something when he said that; a nervous glance, a tensing of hands, she knew he was lying about something.  She hedged her bets that he knew who his father was, but she decided not to pressure him.

"I was in the Chantry for most of my life.  Sleeping with the dogs beforehand.  Now, I don't know what you know about Templars, but I was training to become one.  To be a Templar requires one to drink lyrium, the magic metal.  Now, people can get dependent on it if they're not mages.  I saw a woman who didn't have any and was dependent.  Poor sod.  Killed her husband just so that she could get some of that silver dust.

"Luckily, before I had to take lyrium, Duncan came and recruited me.  That was about a year and a half ago.  He was...like a father to me.  He taught me everything about being a Warden.  Except, of course, how to kill an Archdemon.  Probably figured that he'd be alive to kill it."

"It's not as simple as just stabbing it enough?  No, it didn't work for Grima, it had to be me.  So there has to be some catch."

"Exactly.  And what's Grima?"

"It's a story for another time, best saved for when I've had enough sleep and best told to all of you.  Anyway, I think the tea's done."

The two stopped talking as Robin poured the tea.

* * *

The next morning saw Robin outside in the snow and main courtyard practicing her new fire magic.  Her tome held in her right hand, she lifted her left quickly, and a red insignia formed on the ground in front of her a few meters.  She tossed a clump of snow on it, and just a moment later a plume of flame erupted where she cast the runes.  She then gestured faster, and the plume erupted instantly, clearing all the nearby snow in a flurry of fire.  She conjured a small ball of fire on her fingertip, and a ball of lightning in the other; and she spun them around clockwise.  She clenched her hands and spheres collapsed into a spark.

She turned to see Leliana watching from the battlements, smiling.  She quickly swung herself over the rail, climbing down the wall and landing with a soft "whumf" in the snow.  

"You know, I've never met a mage like you before."

"Never been a mage like me in this world before."

"In this world?  What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I'm not from around here.  Across the vastest seas and mountains, from a land called Ylisse.  Where the stories told are those of the Hero-King Marth and his Heroine of Shadow, the Radiant Hero Ike, the love story of Sigurd and Deirdre, and others you wouldn't have heard of."

"You must tell me them some time.  As a bard, stories and tales are my trade."

"Ah, so you were a bard, then?  Traveling the country and singing for meals?  Sounds romantic."

"Not as romantic as the stories tell.  I worked in the country of Orlais, an old enemy of this country of Ferelden."

"So your accent is Orlaisin?"

"It's 'Orlesian', and yes, technically.  I am from Ferelden, however.  And I never knew my home could look this beautiful." The redhead gestured to the mountains, snowcapped and twinkling in the midmorning light.  

"But I implore you, Robin.  Do the right thing.  I have a feeling that this adventure will test you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

However, their attention was caught by something burning through the sky.  They watched with open mouths as it impacted a few hundred meters down the road, trees rattling from the impact.  With nary a word, they rushed towards the impact.

* * *

When they arrived, there was a family leaving, cooing over...a baby?  Regardless, the two women examined the impact, which revealed to be a lump of rock and metal.  

"Get Levi's brother - Mikhael.  I think we can do something with this."  Leliana nodded before running up the path towards the fortress.  Robin looked over the mass of rock and metal, calculating mass and volume relative to observable comparisons.  "And get Shale!" She shouted, running up the path as well.

* * *

"I can use this.  It's obviously metal of some sort, and I only have enough to make one sword, but I can make a blade the world has never seen, Warden!  Which will it be - long sword or great sword?"

"Make it a long sword, Mikhael."

"On your word, Warden.  Hey, lazy-arses!  Let's get to work!" Mikhael gestured to the assorted Dryden brood, and they got to work stoking the fire for a sword of monumental undertaking.  Robin turned to Shale, who had helped carry the starmetal up the hill.

"I must thank you, Shale.  Is there anything I can do for you?"

"The Little Mage can do nothing for me right now, aside from asking questions and answering them."

"I can do that.  And 'Little Mage?'  Why not 'Tactician?'"

"Well, you are small and a mage.  It fits."

"Fair enough.  I mean, the only thing on my mind is that I wish I could have used you in my campaigns back home.  A perfect mix of crushing offense and impenetrable defense."

"Why thank you.  I am a perfect being, and flattery is always nice."

Robin did not mention the golem's flaws - its slow speed and terrible aim.

"I mean, I used knights and generals during my wars, but they didn't have the same 'umph' you have."

"Thank you.  And you don't always command me all the time like the previous mage did."

"I can tell you didn't like that.  What did you do to him?"

"I killed him, of course.  His head splattered open like one of your fruits."

"Al...right.  Just remind me not to get on your bad side."

"A good choice."

* * *

As Robin walked back across the courtyard, she saw Sten practice with his blade, moving elegantly against an invisible foe.

"Yes?" 

"Oh!  I didn't want to disturb you."  Robin walked over and gazed up at the Qunari.

"You would have bothered me anyway."

"Cute.  Keep up the attitude."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Sten resumed practicing and talking.  "Back home, we leash our mages and cut out their tongues.  It is an honor that has apparently not been used on you."

"How long have you been sitting on that one?"

"A while."

"Mm."

Robin watched in silence for a few moments.

"Spar with me."

"What?  No.  I will not fight a woman."

"Sometimes the best way to understand someone is to spar."

"I see your home people are not complete morons."

"No, it's not like we've figured out how to travel through time or anything."

"What?  Traveling through time?  Preposterous."

Robin just smirked and drew her blade.

"I'll go easy on you, I won't even use my magic."

Sten smiled and turned to face her.  They both settled into ready positions, Robin holding her sword with both hands and Sten holding his above his head, ready to strike.  He feinted high and spun his blade in an upward slice.  Robin simply moved to the side, the blade swooshing past her.  As he recovered, he saw her smirk briefly.  She lifted her foot up high and brought her heel down on his toes.  He recoiled, his foot swinging up and his head swinging down, only to stop as his neck reached her bladepoint.  He growled and batted her sword away with his hand, recovering back a few steps.

Robin pressed the offensive, swinging for openings Sten couldn't cover with his large sword.  She didn't pierce or slash fully, only pressed the edge against his openings, showing him where he was faulty.  She then leaped at him, bringing her sword down in a powerful overhead strike.  Sten went to block, and when the blades collided-

Robin's sword shattered into pieces, landing in the snow.  Sten looked down numbly, until Robin kicked at his knees, tripping him.  He couldn't react, and fell onto his chest in the snow.  He felt Robin's weight press against his back, and stilled his breath when he felt the prick of a broken sword against his neck.

"Never-" Robin panted a few times, "Never leave an opening."

"I yield, Warden."

"Good."  She stood up and got off Sten and held out her hand to him.  He quirked his lips up briefly, before taking her hand nearly pulled her into the snow with his weight.

* * *

"Warden!  It's done!"

Robin rushed over to Mikhael, who swung an engraved sword experimentally.  He slid a scabbard over the blade and handed it to the tactician.  

"This sword is named Starfang.  Made from starmetal, there is only one of its kind in the world.  And if you break it like you did your sword with the giant, I'll kill you.  Especially considering the metal."

"Why?"

"See, Warden, it's a paradox.  When we were forging it, it was fluid and modular, like we could mold it to whatever we wanted to.  And yet, when we, and it, settled on a form, it held its edge magnificently.  This...may be the best blade created."

The blacksmith was left speechless for a few moments, before simply nodding and stepping back.  Robin drew the sword and held it in the night.  It was a simple blade, an unadorned hilt and straight guard, the only hint of magic on the blade itself, blue lines etched into the metal.  The blade itself was a dark silver in nature, and it gleamed in the soft afternoon sun.  She sheathed the blade and hooked the blade and scabbard onto one of her belts, settling herself.  Linus ran up to her, hind raised in anticipation, tail wiggling excitedly.  He looked at her scabbard and back, expecting her to throw it.  He panted quickly, looking back and forth.  She just frowned and shook her head, Alistair and Leliana giggling in the background at their antics.  

Robin ran off to the side of the courtyard and grabbed a stick - but after lifting it, it was one of the old Warden bones.  She dropped it and picked up an actual stick.  She turned around to see Linus ready and waiting, poised to run.  She threw it across the courtyard and Linus dashed out head tracking the stick.  He leaped and caught the branch, only to crash into a snowbank.  Robin's hands flew to her mouth, only to drop them when Linus's head popped out of the snow, looking around.  He jumped out of the downfall and dashed back over to Robin, dropping the stick at her feet.  She kneeled down to rub his head, his eyes closed in happiness.  He opened them to lick at her hands and face briefly, before falling onto her, pinning her chest down.  At least her coat was magically insulated.  

"Hey, guys?"

"Yes Robin?" Leliana giggled.  

"Tell everyone we're heading out to Redcliffe tomorrow morning.  I'd do it, but Linus is kind of sleeping now."

"As you say, Robin."

* * *

Thoron: Robin's personal tome.  Can now be used to cast Bolganone, fire mines that reduce an enemy's HP by 20% or for close-combat flares.

Starfang: Robin's personal blade.  A once-in-a-lifetime blade forged from a falling star.  Deals effective damage to armored units and cavalry. Bestows Str/Skl +2 while equipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an interlude chapter before we set off for Redcliffe. For the rest of the fic, unless someone gets new weapons or levels up, I won't put the character stats at the end of the chapter, since it wouldn't ahve changed. If you guys don't like it, just say so and I'll change it. Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


	8. Codex Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some supplementary context for those DA fans who don't know anything about Robin. Contains spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening.

**Thoron**

In all my travels, I have not seen a weapon like this tome.  It has been generously lent to me by the Grey Warden Robin, and even though I have seen plenty of mages' weapons from my travels, this astounds me.  While I pen this entry as "Thoron", according to the tome's owner, that is just one spell in its pages.  Through some fanciful magical process I can't wrap my head around, the user can cast multiple spells, Thoron being one that can shoot lightning.  While Robin can use other spells with other mystical names like "Bolganone", which conjures flames, "Rexcalibur", which conjures gales, and "Aura", which conjures beams of light, I am still impressed.  While unassuming, all forms of power are mighty and possess an ability to sometimes triple how powerful it is.  It also provides some sort of magical resistance as well.  However, these are untested and only from the wielder's testimony.  She did assure me that 'no one else is more sure of this book than I'.

The book itself is a mass of runes and symbols unintelligible to myself, or anyone in this world. The book at first glance is a brown leather cover with an upright bow and arrow. Robin assures me that any magic-user from her world can read the tomes, and that Robin herself has memorized all of the ones in her book, allowing her to cast without looking.  She demonstrated, and the book simply opened to the page she said she read from.  

With most mages, if they are not smart, it is easy to tell of their kind because of their visible staves.  Not so with this mage and this tome.  

- _From_ In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar  _by Brother Genitivi._

 

**Robin**

Entry 1: Lissa's bothered me enough times to start writing a journal, and once Emm pressured me I couldn't say no.  Anyway, we've recruited someone new to the Shepherds - Robin.  She's a mage and swordsman of good caliber, yet small and slender in size.  She helped me defeat the bandits in Southtown and I hired her on the spot, much to Frederick's chagrin.  Of course, soon after the first Risen came in and we met the mysterious "Marth".  I had to ruin the atmosphere right away by saying she wasn't a lady, but still.  I think we're becoming friends.

Entry 4: Time and again, Robin impresses me.  Having our soldiers fight paired-up will make us an effective fighting force.  We all would have been slaughtered at the Longfort had it not been for her idea.  Frederick can be worried all he wants, I trust her.

Frederick's Aside: Milord, I would be a bit more cautious going forward.  She still might be a Plegian spy, waiting to pounce. -Frederick.

Lissa's Aside: Oh my gods, Frederick!  Stop snooping in my brother's journal!

Entry 5: Now that I've hidden my journal somewhere no one knows, there should be less...moments as seen above.  But regardless of that, I've messed up.  I had to go and see Robin naked!  Bathing!  Good gods, no.  I am...well, it's hard to explain.  Covered in water and cloaked in steam...

Good gods, man, get ahold of yourself!  You're a gentleman!  A prince of the Halidom, not some layabout pervert!  Anyway, lately...

Entry 8: If it wasn't for Marth and Robin, Emm would be dead.  

Entry 10: Now we're even.  We've both seen each other naked now, haven't we?  Enough said.

Entry 12: I-I think I'm in love.  It's definitely love.  Whenever I see her, there's a tight feeling in my chest and I flush and I can't take my eyes off her.  It was awful today.  We were sparring, and in the heat she took off her jacket and her shirt - let's say it's not much of a shirt.  Standing there, arms and neck bare, sun shining down on glistening skin, following the thin line of her neck to her

Oh gods.  I need a bath.  Or just not to see Robin.

Robin's Aside: So, this is your journal, hm?  Good to see you can be introspective.  I found this when Lucina woke up and needed to feed.  Our darling daughter.  Know that I'll always love you, husband-of-mine.

- _From the journal of Exalt Chrom, taken from a history of the Ylissean Halidom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda self-indulgent and I wanted to get it done. Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 4: Redcliffe Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at Redcliffe, only to be met by resistance in the form of a massive skeletal attack on the horizon. With little choice, Robin and friends buckle down and get ready for an onslaught...

Robin led her friends down the winding road above the town of Redcliffe.  Looking around at the evident red cliffs, Robin gazed over the roofs and docks of the small town.  Small town may be an understatement, she reconsidered.  It was a flourishing little city, certainly no Ylisstol but it had several towns and a fortified castle, probably self-named Castle Redcliffe.  There was a church-like structure that Leliana quickly identified as a Chantry, but before they moved on, Alistair pulled Robin aside.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, Alistair.  Of what?"

"Well, see, I haven't been exactly...honest with you.  I do know who my father is.  To be exact, my father was King Maric."

"So, in essence, you're a royal bastard to the throne, and you saw your half-brother die on the fields of Ostagar.  My apologies."

"It's alright.  I knew him only briefly when I was younger.  We met and he was more interested in swords, and that was that."

"Well, thank you."

"Yes.  I grew up here under Arl Eamon, the lord of the castle.  I know him, and he should help us."

"Who knows?  Something might come up.  But should I be calling you Prince Alistair now?"

"Maker's breath, no!  So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some...nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"And what does that make me?"

"Someone who I can make this right with."

* * *

But the peace did not last long.  Only shortly after their dialogue, they came across a man on a bridge, shouting for help.

"Please!  Anyone, help!"

Robin and Alistair quickly ran up to the man, Tomas and he began to explain their predicament.  Undead attacking every night, a great evil in the castle preventing communication, the works.  Robin spoke quickly, "I need to talk with your commander as soon as possible.  If they're attacking every night, we'll need this night to be perfect."

* * *

As they entered the Chantry, the obvious man in charge introduced himself as Bann Teagan, the head of the militia that would hold off the undead and would continue to do so.  While in few in number and low on morale, they were determined.  Teagan implored them, "Alistair, Warden.  We need all the help we can get.  Will you lend us your support?"  

Robin simply stuck out her hand in agreement, which Teagan shook in response.  While Sten and Morrigan frowned, the rest beamed, but Linus simply looked happy, as usual.  

Robin walked out of the Chantry, beckoning the Bann to follow.

"Take me through all your defenses.  As a tactician, I need to know everything about this town and all the positions of defense.  I need all the opportunities and everything laid out for me."  Robin gestured back and forth, and Alistair and Morrigan could feel subtle pulses of magic with each movement.

* * *

The sun set and Robin wanted to collapse.  Arguing with whining Mothers, setting up fire traps, convincing Dwyn and Berwith and Owen and Bella, and so much more.  She spent hours looking over the town in the mid-afternoon light, watching the light filter through the trees and over the dirt.  After finally letting Murdock know that the town, no, the militia was almost ready, she wandered down to the dock, soon followed by Alistair, Leliana and Linus.  The Mabari quickly bounded over to his master and began to nuzzle the side of her neck.  She chuckled in response, reaching up to scratch behind his ears; Alistair and Leliana moved to either side of the tactician.

"Do you...think we're ready?"

"It's not like you to be...not confident in yourself."  Leliana nudged Robin's leg with her own, cross-legged on the dock.

"Well, I always get nervous.  I served in three military campaigns and I prided myself on not a single loss - both personnel or civilian.  Yet I always get nervous, and never before have so many people been on the line.  Sure, it's not that many in comparison.  But...I don't know.  A lot can go wrong.  Usually I have more time to plan."

"You'll be fine," Alistair said, bumping her shoulder with his, "We'll get through this together.  All of us."

The sun dipped below the horizon, scorching the water orange.  Robin took out Starfang and swung it a few times experimentally.  Fluid movement, exceptional balance, it was a fine blade.  And it would take its dues in skeletal mass this night.

* * *

The first bottleneck Robin had planned was at the windmill.  The rock pressed close nicely, allowing Robin to place the oil barrels that would enflame the foes safely before Ser Perth's knights.  All her companions were there with her, at the top of the hill.  Shale, however, was lower down the slope, partially because of her slow speed and also because Robin had a plan for her.  On the tactician's command, Shale would throw boulders precisely at the spot they had practiced at, that being the direct center of the fire trap.  Robin had also placed several fire traps with the remaining energy she had left before an emergency nap was calling her name.  Curled up in her coat on top of Linus, they certainly made a cute sight.

The two were interrupted by a low growl - the moans of a multitude of undead.

They were here.

Robin quickly scrambled to her feet, right hand going to Starfang and left to her tome.  From the mists, the first undead stumbled forward.  Robin held up her hand and the knights held fast.  She had drilled into them the plan for the night - deal with any stragglers that got past her force.  She had a feeling that whatever was controlling the undead was after the townspeople for widespread chaos.  

The first undead shambled down, only to be put down by one of Leliana's arrows.  Then another, and another one, and then five appeared at once.  One of Robin's Bolganones erupted, igniting the oil trap.  A field of fire sparked to life, and the undead straggled through, burning.  More traps plumed, taking down a few undead and damaging most, but not all.  Alistair and Sten stood at the front, swinging back and forth to attract the most attention.  Robin whistled sharply, and a few moments later, a boulder impacted, squashing an undead and rolling to hurt a few more.  Morrigan couldn't ensnare any undead with the raging fire, so she instead cast spears and cones of ice and solid magic, destroying more undead.  Robin leapt atop some nearby rubble, memories of past encounters flashing back.  She had always known as a tactician the benefits high ground had.  She barked out orders, especially at Perth's knights who waited with bated breath to join the fight.  

Finally, cast a large Bolganone just outside the radius of the fire field and told her companions to run back.  They jogged back to her outlook and spread out.  As Robin's final Bolganone sputtered in and out of life, the undead attacked.  However, there were not as many as there could have been.  Robin waded into the fray, weapons striking fervently.  She swiped up and down with her blade, carving into an undead before snapping her book shut, a burst of flame sending the monster back and onto Alistair's blade.  She sheathed her sword and swung her arms up and down, like a bird.  From the apex of her hands, a burst of fire erupted from the empty space and impacted against a zombie, setting it on fire.  She pushed it back with some force, and it flew back into the remnants of the oil fire.

She drew her sword with both hands, Starfang humming with repressed magic.  She jumped and spun to her right, blade slashing vertically and to the left, taking its head off.  She switched to her Levin sword and slammed the edge of her blade against the ground, electricity pulsing in a circle around her.  She swiped left then right, a hasty parry followed by a harsh blow to the side.  She thought she was trapped before an undead went flying, courtesy of Sten's blade.  He roared loudly, and took down three with one strike.  Meanwhile, Ser Perth and his knights fought valiantly for what it was worth, engaging only briefly before they were eliminated.

And finally, it was over.  

And yet, it wasn't.  When they finally saw no more skeletons, they heard a voice crying from the town square.  With nary a breath, Robin dashed down the hill, her companions following; Shale lumbering down last.

* * *

Robin grumbled about "knights not doing their duty for commoners", but her thoughts quieted when she saw what was waiting outside the Chantry.  A horde of undead was coming up from the lake, and this was something she had not expected.  She filed away the knowledge that undead could survive underwater, and told Morrigan to ensnare any undead that came in sight.  Looking around, she saw that Dwyn and Owen was there, yet Lloyd was pitifully armed.  She quickly but harshly told him to keep down and out while they did the heavy lifting, and he cowered slightly.

Morrigan's yell of magic was the first sign of the first undead.  Alistair tossed a vulnerary to Robin, who drank a portion quickly, wounds binding.  With nary a thought, Robin cast Bolganone on the first trapped skeleton, igniting the roots and undead and burning it to near-ash.  An arrow quickly disposed of it, followed by a small rain of arrows on the arising horde.  Linus ran to the shoreline barking viciously, jumping away from sword slashes and pike thrusts.  Shale finally arrived moments later, wading into the middle of the barricade.  She loomed over the zombies, punching down and slamming any undead near her.  

"Plug the bottlenecks!  Don't let a single one through!"  Robin shouted desperately, hoping that the militia would stay out of the way while she and her friends would deal with the threat.  She cast frantically at approaching mooks.  She could feel Bond working with the entrenched militia, but she did not know if it would be enough.  They zombies kept coming, waves after waves of undead with no sign of end.  But hope was within sight.

However, two elites came into view, evident by their armor and higher quality arms.  Alistair engaged with the one trailing ahead, cutting skillfully and cunningly at limbs.  He cut off the right arm, then the left; but he was interrupted by a coating of frost settling on the undead.  With a might heave he bashed his shield against it, and it shattered into pieces.  Robin squared off against the other elite, sword spinning in anticipation.  She waited for the first lunge, and she ducked under the strike, spinning her blade into its armored torso.  It hissed briefly, before she recovered and slammed her blade down.  It caught on her foe's, and after a moment of pressure it shattered, her blade landing into its neck.

And then, it was over.  Day was coming.

"Dawn comes, friends, and all of us live to see it!" 

* * *

Robin: Level 15 Tactician

HP: 27

Str: 18

Mag: 19

Skl: 27 (22 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 15

Lck: 16

Def: 10

Res: 24 (19 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: B

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Starfang, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 15 Templar

HP: 33

Str: 26 (24 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 3

Skl: 20

Spd: 9

Lck: 8

Def: 22

Res: 25 (21 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Steel Sword, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 15 Swamp Witch

HP: 26

Str: 0

Mag: 28 (24 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 11

Spd: 20

Lck: 12

Def: 17 (15 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 21

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: B

Items: Winter's Breath, Enchanter Staff, Wildstone Clasp, Vulnerary

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 15 Mabari Hound

HP: 34

Str: 30 (25 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 18

Spd: 25 (20 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 10

Def: 14

Res: 10

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 15 Lay Sister

HP: 26

Str: 13

Mag: 13

Skl: 23 (21 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 21

Lck: 25 (23 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 10

Res: 14

Mov: 6

Bow: B

Sword: C

Items: Steel Bow, Iron Sword, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 15 Sten

HP: 50 (45 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 28

Mag: 0

Skl: 11

Spd: 8

Lck: 9

Def: 24

Res: 8

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 15 Golem

HP: 44

Str: 25

Mag: 0

Skl: 12

Spd: 1

Lck: 5

Def: 33 (28 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 30 (23 + 2 (Large Cracked Green Crystal) + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 4

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Cracked Green Crystal, Large Cracked Green Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?!??!?!?!?!?? What??!?!?!??!?!?!? Anyway. Sorry it's a little light on dialogue. I didn't want to write all the BS that is this questline and all the convincing you have to do. But there'll be more dialogue coming up!  
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 5: Son of Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As dawn breaks, other trial presents itself - getting into Redcliffe Castle and meeting Arl Eamon. The next chapter of Robin's tale begins as problems arise...

As the sun began its ascent to its place in the heavens, the militia's weapons fell to the ground, the volunteer soldiers kneeling in relief.  The battle was over, for now.  Robin sheathed her blade, sighing deeply through her nose.  She needed to sleep, but she had a gut feeling that this endeavor was not over yet.

"Warden?" Robin turned to see Teagan coming up behind her.  "I must thank you.  Without your help, we'd all be dead."

"I don't know about that, but you are welcome.  However, I think you're here to tell me something's come up."

"Right again, Warden.  The arlessa, Isolde, has somehow come from the castle to speak with you and your companions."

Robin gestured and they went up towards the windmill.

* * *

"Teagaaaaaan!  Who is this woman?" An accented voice accused as Robin and her friends came up the hill.

"These," Teagan gestured, "are the Grey Wardens and their companions.  The one who led the charge is the Lady Robin, and her other Grey Warden is Alistair."

"Alistair...the bastard returns, hm?"

"Great to see you as always, Isolde."

"Regardless of your attitude towards the young man, Isolde, what happened in the castle?  Why are you here?"

"Well, many things have happened.  There is a spy in the castle - we've found him, but he is responsible.  He is a mage, hired by Loghain to poison the king.  Eamon is not dead yet, but we have other problems.  Evil is in the halls.  Everyone but me, Eamon, Connor and the mage are all dead.  Connor is somehow afflicted with this evil too, but he let me leave to find help.  Teagan, what do I do...?"

"I have an idea," Robin said, stroking her chin.

"Why should we listen to you?" Isolde scowled down at the smaller tactician.

"In case you didn't know, Lady Isolde, I just saved this town and everyone in it.  I'm a master tactician and capable strategist, and I have an idea.  A castle like this, there have to be secret entrances, given its size.  Therefore, my plan is simple.  My friends and I will sneak into the castle and take out any obstacles there while Teagan distracts them.  The thing is, Teagan, you'll have to go alone.  Is that alright?"

"For my lord and arl, of course.  Take this," Teagan handed Robin a small object, a signet ring.  "This will let you into the windmill's secret passage into the castle basement and dungeon.  We must move quickly."

"But what about me?" Isolde grabbed Teagan's arm.  

"You'll be with me.  Connor needs his mother, doesn't he?"

"Hmph."

Robin tossed the ring a few times in her palm, feeling the press of her own signet ring on her ring finger.  Well, not hers, but her husband's.  Technicalities.

She whistled to her friends and they followed her into the windmill, and down the passageway as Teagan and Isolde made their way to Redcliffe Castle.

* * *

The group wound their way down the twisting staircases and dusty halls; Robin lighting torches with a wave of her hand at each interval.  They were cramped in the low ceilings, Shale and Sten hunched over to get through.  As they entered a room with cells, more undead sprouted from the dirt, crawling towards the group.  

Robin idly mused of where all the undead came from the night before, but dismissed the thought as she set fire to one of the zombies with the snap of her fingers.  A wave of frosted misted over the others and they slowed slightly, before Shale's fists disintegrated them in several harsh blows.  Alistair bashed an undead down with his shield, the tip of his blade landing in its chest.  Leliana nimbly leapt forward, spinning into an overhead strike.  She followed it with two more quick slashes, before she took her sword out of her reverse grip and thrust.  Linus's barks echoed throughout the hall, and the one alive prisoner covered his ears from the noise.  Sten growled loudly and the other skeletons focused on him.  He swung his blade to the left, the tip catching on the walls and shooting sparks, his next blow removing two heads at once.  Morrigan slammed the butt of her staff on the ground, and a corona of ice formed around the last skeleton, before a bolt of fire decimated it.  With the threat gone, they relaxed, only to notice the last man in his cell.

"Are you...going to kill me?" The man asked.  He was dressed in a mage's robes, and looked visibly beaten and tortured.

"Not yet.  Firstly, who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm...I'm Jowan.  I'm an apostate on the run for using blood magic.  It's true, but that's beside the point."

"Blood magic?" Robin asked.

"I use my own blood as power.  People think you can control minds with it, but it's difficult and tempting."

"Don't trust him," Alistair but in.  "He's an admitted blood mage and apostate, a mage on the run from the Circle."

"From what I've heard, the Circle sounds like a prison, not a place of learning.  Regardless, Jowan, you haven't answered my other question."

"Right!  Well, I snuck in here pretending to be a tutor.  See, Lady Isolde was looking around for mages on the run to tutor her son, Connor.  He's a mage.  However, Loghain hired me to poison Arl Eamon.  I did when he promised me amnesty from the Circle.  But that's all I did!  I didn't summon the undead, please, you must believe me!  This all turned out so wrong..."

"And that's not all that happened, is it, Jowan?"

"No.  Lady Isolde thought that I was the one behind everything and had me tortured and beaten.  I just...want to fix what I've caused.  Please..."

"Fine."  Robin gestured to the door's lock and it swung open.  "You're a mage..." Jowan whispered as Robin gestured again, his manacles unlocking.

"Yes.  But I'm letting you go free."

"Don't do this," Leliana said, frowning.  "He's a condemned blood mage that almost killed Eamon!"

"Yes," Robin breathed, "But he didn't.  And he'll have to live with what he's done, on the run from the Circle.  He might be physically free, but mentally, emotionally, he's still burdened.  I've seen it before."

Leliana nodded, looking more sure of herself, and the same happened with Alistair.

"Thank you, Robin," Jowan rubbed his sore wrists, "I'm going to find some way to help you, I promise." And with that, he ran off down the halls, free in body.

Robin breathed through her nose for five counts, out for ten.  She felt the magic in the world settle around her, the Fade within grasp, the sphere of her influence shaping the world around her.  Nearby, the dust shook and the bars rattled as she flexed her magical might, the tails of her coat lifting slightly.  Her tome drifted out in front of her, spinning briefly before settling above her hand.  She spun the book a few times, and the dust and bones settled, a circle two meters in diameter signifying her level of influence.  The book landed in her palm, and she opened her eyes.  Her friends stated wide-eyed as she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

As the group rose to the main floor, they were quickly beset by a large group of undead.  Robin fired bolts of lightning in quick spurts, aiming skillfully at enemy weak points.  Zombies collapsed under her power, and Leliana was the next to join the fray.  She backflipped and fired in an impressive display, her arrow decapitating an axe-wielding undead.  Shale lumbered up next, somehow, her fists landing impressively deadly blows despite her slowness.  A few more moments passed, and the room was quiet, except for the mutterings of a demon across the hall.  Robin rushed out of the room and towards the nearby chapel.  She kneeled down to the lock to peer inside, but all she saw was darkness as the door was blasted off its hinges, Robin along with it.  As Robin recovered, brushing off her coat she noticed her enemies - a Shade and its companions.  

She lifted her hand abruptly, a Bolganone forming and erupting under the shade, setting it aflame.  It hissed as the lesser shades and undead lumbered towards her.  The first one fell to several arrows fired from Leliana.  "A single strike!" She said, spun the arrow a few times and fired, piercing through another shade.  

Robin felt the right moment and spun back, power bristling.  "Time to tip the scales!" The next bolt of lightning went through the greater Shade's head, and it collapsed into purple goop and gold ichor.  Seeing her friends handling the rest of the enemies, she took a quick second to brush off the dust and debris the door had left on her took a quick sip of a Vulnerary.  While Bond healed her friends, it would not heal her.  

As fighting settled down, she came across an unlocked door, which she opened.  Inside was a young woman, who muffled her scream as Robin entered. 

"Shh," Robin hushed as she knelt down.  "I'm a friend, a Grey Warden.  Are you Valena?  I helped your father last night, and he's looking for you.  If you follow that back room down into the dungeon and through, there's a passageway that leads out of her and to the windmill.  We've cleared the way already.  Can you do that for me?"

Valena nodded, before thanking Robin and running away.

"Who's that?" Alistair asked, cleaning his blade as he stepped up to Robin. 

"Owen's daughter.  He promised to help last night if I saved his daughter, and she should follow our path out to the windmill.  She looks smart, so hopefully she'll make it."

Alistair nodded.

* * *

The group headed down into the basement again and up, into the courtyard where quite a fight was waiting for them.  They emerged behind the castle's gates, and in front of the main hall was a group of undead and a revenant.  The revenant gestured, and Robin felt herself get flung across the courtyard and into the revenant's hand.  It held her by the neck, her legs kicking futilely.  She choked briefly, as her right hand went to her tome and her left reached up.  When she made contact with her book, her left hand lit aflame and she slammed her palm into the revenant's face.  

It dropped her, screaming in pain as Robin scrambled away.  She hastily cast a Bolganone under its feet and ran back a few steps.  It recovered quickly and drew its sword, catching her on the shoulder.  She rolled with the blow, and tried to grab the revenant, but it was too powerful for her.  It backhanded her, sending her to the ground with a bruise.

As it went to deliver a final blow, the Bolganone erupted against its back and it screamed in pain again.  Robin quickly drew her Levin sword and plunged it into the revenant's chest.  It hit Robin with its fist again, the sword embedded in its chest, still sparking, Robin flying back a few feet and her tome landing on the ground, open.  

Her tome flipped to Thoron and the sword acted as a conductor for Robin's next bolt, amplified by the Levin sword's innate electrical power.  The revenant sparked, before finally dying.  She unstoppered her Vulnerary and drank deeply, feeling the bruises and bashes heal.  In the background, she heard her friends yelling and fighting, blades clashing and bones falling.  She stood up with tome in hand and walked over to the fallen abomination, breathing deeply.  

"Checkmate," she rasped, grabbing her sword in hand.  She pulsed lightning briefly, and withdrew it from the revenant's chest.  She swung it briefly to get the ichor off and sheathed it.

Battle settled down and Robin jogged over to an obvious gate lever, pulling it to see Ser Perth and his knights run into the courtyard.  She placed her hands behind her back and spoke in her "commander" voice.  "Good to see you, gentlemen.  I'll need you here just in case something tries to get out.  Make sure nothing comes out of this castle if it's not me, my friends or any of your superiors.  Understood?"

"Yes, ser!" They responded.  She had earned their respect last night.

"Good." Robin headed towards the main gate, hand waving briefly to open the door, and her companions followed.

* * *

As they entered the room, they saw quite a fight.  Isolde, in the corner, a boy, who must have been Connor, and Teagan, dancing.  Of course, there was a full retinue of guards, and they noticed their entrance.  Connor and Robin locked eyes, and Robin knew what was wrong - his eyes were not his own, and the demon inside the boy knew too.  The boy screamed and retreated upstairs, and Teagan and the guards unlimbered their weapons.  Robin rolled her eyes as her friends armed themselves, but she knew it was unnecessary.  She held one guard in her grip and flung him into the others like a mobile battering ram.  Eventually, they all lay unconscious as Teagan ran up to her, blade raised.  She crouched low and twisted into an open-palm blow to his chin.  His feet swept out from under him and he landed with a thud on the ground.

"What...what happened?" Teagan murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were mind controlled," Robin reached down to give him her hand and he pulled himself up.

"I apologize, Robin...Isolde!  Are you alright?"

"No!  This is awful, and it's all that mage's fault!"

"Hey, this isn't all my fault!" Everyone turned to see Jowan in the stairwell, having just arrived.

"Enough!" Teagan raised his voice and all were quiet.  "Isolde, you're as much to blame about this as he is."

"I know what to do.  There's a ritual that I can do to get inside the Fade and kill the demon in your son.  However I would need a sacrifice..."

"No." Robin put her foot down.  "No one is dying.  Surely there's another way to get into the Fade, right?"

"Well," Morrigan sidled up to Robin, looking pensive.  "More mages and some lyrium will do the same thing, in theory.  Where we'd get those, I'm not sure..."

"What about the Tower of Magi?" Alistair suggested.  "We already have a treaty with the mages to get their help, and we can get them to come back with us to help save Connor.  Two birds with one stone!"

"For once, the fool has a good idea..."

"Morrigan, enough.  You two are like children.  It is decided.  Have all the villagers move into the castle for protection, since all the evil is gone here, and we will return with mages and lyrium to save Connor.  We depart on the morrow, if that's alright, everyone?" Robin looked behind her to see her friends nod in agreement or simply shrug in apathy.

"Excellent.  Get some sleep.  However, a word, Isolde?"

She pulled the arlessa over and began talking quietly.  "Look, I empathize with you.  I have children myself, and I'd consider the same in your position.  I'm sorry that this has happened."

The arlessa sniffed lowly and brought the tactician into a short hug, tears running down her face as the two mothers hugged.

* * *

As the sun rose the next day over the Redcliffe Windmill, Robin and her friends set off once more for the Tower of Magi, where hopefully they could get the mages' help and save Connor.

Robin looked over the lake and shaded her eyes with her hand, before pulling the hood of her coat over her head, and set off down the dusty road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Steel Samurai theme is great music to play when writing fight scenes. Next up is The Tower of Magi which has one of my favorite moments that you'll see play out. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 6: The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trial unfolds as the group enters the Tower of Magi - a dire situation is taking place, and it is Robin's job to sort out the mess. But nothing is at it seems in the mages' gilded cage.

After a few days of quick marching, Robin and her friends had made it to the northeast tip of Lake Calenhad, the Circle Tower within reach.  Linus ran up to a derelict boat and lifted his leg over it, much to Robin's chagrin.  Smiling, the dog joined the rest of the group down the slope and to the docks.  While there had been rumors passed around in the inns where they stayed, nothing was for certain.  Rumors of unrest in the Tower, of something evil having taken place.  Usually, Robin discounted these rumors, but when they all agreed on one thing...

"Hold!" Said the man at the docks, in armor stamped with a flaming sword.  Alistair had told Robin that that man was a templar, and he must have been in charge of the docks.

"No one is allowed to get across.  Knight-Commander's orders."

"Well, I am a Grey Warden with a treaty requesting access to the Tower."  Robin folded her arms across her chest, looking up into his eyes.

"And I'm the Queen of Antiva, so sod off.  Do you have any proof of that?"

Robin simply pointed at Alistair's griffin-printed armor, but the templar laughed.  "Anyone could have stolen that.  In fact - "

"Pashera."  The templar quieted at Sten's outburst, cowering before the giant.  "We have a duty to fulfill and we  _will_ get through.  Will these," Sten pulled out a bag of pastries they had gotten on the road, "suffice as a toll?"

"Oh they will indeed!  I'll get you across, but you'll need Knight-Commander Greagoir's word of getting back.  Name's Carroll, by the way.  Do mention me to the Knight-Commander," Carroll winked to Robin at this, who simply glared him down.  The larger armored man backed off when he saw her hands rest on two swords.

* * *

"Seal off the Tower.  Don't let anyone through - Wait.  Who are you?  I thought I told Carroll not to let anyone through."  A large bearded man turned to see Robin and her friends enter the Tower.  

"Knight-Commander?  I'm a Grey Warden, Robin.  I have a treaty requesting the mages' service in the Blight."

"Not possible.  It's been overrun by demons and abominations, and we have no choice but to purge the Tower.  I don't care how it happened, but it did, and most certainly everyone up there is dead.  I've sent word to the Chantry of Denerim for reinforcements to cleanse the Tower."

"That's horrible!  There might be survivors!  I won't let you do this!"

"On what authority?"

"As a Grey Warden."

"Fine.  It's your funeral.  However, I won't know the Tower is safe until First Enchanter Irving is here before me telling me the Circle is safe.  Is that clear, missy?  Or else if you come back, not even your status as a Grey Warden will prevent your death."

Robin sneered, "Listen, you das-"

Leliana quickly drew Robin away from the Knight-Commander and towards the first area.  As they all passed through, Greagoir barked out orders, and soon the great doors were sealed.

"A word?" Robin turned to see Morrigan next to her, keeping pace.

"Oh!  Sure.  Sorry about the outburst.  I don't do well with jailers..." 

"No, neither do I.  Regardless, I feel the need to ask for your help.  See, one of my mother's tomes was confiscated years ago, and I would like it back.  I have a feeling it is here, and if we find it, I would be most grateful."

"Of course, Morrigan.  You're my friend, and friends do that for each other."

Morrigan looked shocked, "I did not know that we were friends."

Robin laughed, "When you've killed Darkspawn and undead with me, I think we're friends."

* * *

As they entered the first room, they saw a curious sight - an old woman in front of several children, facing down Rage demons, fire sloughing off in waves.  The woman yelled and swung her staff, a wave of ice settling on the demons.  The younger mages then cast small spells, but together, defeated the rest of the demons.

"Who are you?  I will not let you hurt them," The woman said, settling into a casting stance.

"Peace," Robin said, holding up her hand, "I'm Robin, a Grey Warden, and these are my companions.  We're here to recruit mages against the Blight, but heard you're having some trouble and came to assist."

"Your assistance isn't killing us all, is it?  I will not let you."

"Of course not.  Greagoir said he's sending for a Rite of Annulment, but I'm stopping this nightmare before it gets worse."

"Good.  Then I'm coming with you.  My name is Wynne, an enchanter here at the Circle.  I'll be ready in just a moment."  Wynne then turned and bent down to talk to the assorted children, telling them to get as close to the main door as they could.  While they wouldn't be able to get out, they would be safe from the demons.  Wynne then strode off towards the main area of the floor, Robin running up behind her.  

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Slow down a bit.  We'll save them all, but not if you rush to your death."  

"Hmph."  Wynne waved her hand and collapsed a barrier Robin hadn't noticed, but then followed.  

"Look," Robin moved in front of Wynne, walking backwards, "I'm a tactician, so I know what I'm doing, and I'm going to do whatever it is that will save everyone in this tower, but I'll need your assistance.  I'm not asking you to just lie back, but please, let me do my job."

Wynne sighed, rubbing her eyes.  "I'm too old for this.  Lead the way, then."

* * *

Robin: Level 16 Tactician

HP: 28

Str: 19

Mag: 19

Skl: 28 (23 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 16

Lck: 17

Def: 11

Res: 25 (20 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: B

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Starfang, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 16 Templar

HP: 34

Str: 27 (25 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 3

Skl: 20

Spd: 9

Lck: 9

Def: 23

Res: 26 (22 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Steel Sword, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 16 Swamp Witch

HP: 27

Str: 0

Mag: 29 (25 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 12

Spd: 21

Lck: 13

Def: 17 (15 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 22

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: B

Items: Winter's Breath, Enchanter Staff, Wildstone Clasp, Vulnerary

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 16 Mabari Hound

HP: 35

Str: 31 (26 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 19

Spd: 26 (21 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 11

Def: 14

Res: 10

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 16 Lay Sister

HP: 26

Str: 14

Mag: 14

Skl: 24 (22 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 22

Lck: 26 (24 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 11

Res: 14

Mov: 6

Bow: B

Sword: C

Items: Steel Bow, Iron Sword, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 16 Sten

HP: 51 (46 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 29

Mag: 0

Skl: 12

Spd: 8

Lck: 9

Def: 25

Res: 8

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 16 Golem

HP: 45

Str: 26

Mag: 0

Skl: 12

Spd: 2

Lck: 5

Def: 34 (29 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 31 (24 + 2 (Large Cracked Green Crystal) + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 4

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Cracked Green Crystal, Large Cracked Green Crystal

Wynne: Level 16 Spirit Healer (A mage who specializes in healing.  Wields combat and support staves.)

HP: 27

Str: 7

Mag: 27 (25 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Skl: 18

Spd: 16

Lck: 18

Def: 12

Res: 29 (27 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Mov: 5

Support Staves: B

Combat Staves: C

Items: Final Reason, Physic, Concoction, Silver Aron

Personal Skill: ??

Skills: Heal (Use Heal to restore HP equal to Mag + level (Promoted counts as level +20) to an adjacent ally), Mental Resistance (Res +10 when attacking)

Silver Aron: Wynne's personal item.  Pages from a Tevinter manuscript Wynne may have found important at some time or another.  They list principles of magic before the public opinion of magic was soured.  Mag/Res +2 while in inventory.

Final Reason: A staff that has been passed down from teacher to student to teacher.  This staff came into Wynne's possession many years ago, but as punishment or reward, she won't say.

* * *

Their first major challenge was the first room with a staircase leading to the next floor.  While there had been assorted enemies, this last room of the floor had a greater Rage demon, standing tall amongst the abnormal growths and charred corpses.  Wynne was first to move, bombarding the demon with a flurry of flakes.  Shale's punch sent it back a meter or so, and Sten's sword embedded in its chest cavity.  An arrow in its eye, a sword in its back, and finally a bolt of lightning put it down.  Wait awaited them on the next floor surprised Robin most of all.

* * *

Robin staggered away, a hand to her mouth.  She had just finished conversing with Owain, the Tranquil.  With the identical name to one of her son's friends and her nephew, a vision of Owain with a brand on his head and quiet for once shocked her.  She would not let another mage be made Tranquil, not while she still lived.

"It can be a mercy, you know."  Robin looked up to see Wynne place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  "Some mages willingly choose Tranquility so that they can be at peace, away from demons.  But more often, it is a punishment, and I feel your pain."

"No one should have that taken away!  Yes, Owain is right.  Just because he doesn't feel doesn't make him less of a...being, but still!  He can't forge bonds of friendship or  _live_ without happiness and sorrow, serenity and punishment.  It's...not fair."

"Since when has life ever been fair, Robin?"

Robin sighed and slumped over, tired.  Owain had been helpful, and they knew their next goal - find the Litany of Adralla, said to stop blood magic from working and dominating minds.  Leliana came over next to Wynne and put her hand on Robin's other shoulder.

"We'll do this together, Robin.  Just believe in us and yourself, and we'll get through this."

"I know, Leliana.  It's just, I have no plan.  The only thing we can do is charge up through the tower, with how it's constructed.  Usually, given the  _templars_ ," she spat the word; "They'd have it so that going up is easier if they need to purge, but everything's so backwards and barricaded, it's like they knew ahead of time - " Robin froze when she walked into a hallway and a small group of mages stood in front of them.  Together, they drew knives and slashed their wrists, blood pouring from the wounds.  Together, they gestured, and Robin felt herself flying back.  She landed heavily and rolled on her back, onto her feet.  She tested her magic with a few bolts of lightning, but it didn't do a lot of damage.  Robin drew Starfang and charged, rolling to the side to dodge the mages' attacks.  She shoulder-checked one mage, and stabbed down, the mage's hands exuding force to keep the tip at bay.  She simply angled up and let the force do the rest.  

Alistair waded forward and the magic washed off of him, while he swung heavily, taking down a blood mage in one blow.  Wynne cast a quick heal spell on Alistair before a frown appeared on her face.  She knew, by name, each of the mages in the tower, yet they had fallen to blood magic.  She hurled a bolt of mana at another mage, before the last girl fell to her knees, begging for her life.

"Please!  Don't kill me!  It's all Uldred's fault?"

"Uldred?" Robin asked, cleaning her blade.

"I know him," Wynne said, thumping the butt of her staff on the ground, "a revolutionary, almost.  He was always dissatisfied with the Circle, but..."

"Someone made him do it!  I heard he was promised freedom from the Circle, amnesty from templars if he followed orders!"  

"That sounds familiar," Robin muttered.  Alistair nodded, "Sounds like Loghain again."

"But I couldn't stop it!  Blood magic...it's seductive.  Powerful.  Wouldn't you do it, if unlimited power was right there in front of you?"

"No." Robin knelt down in front of the girl, taking a scarred hand in hers, "There is always a price.  And we are never able to pay it and live.  Trust me, child, don't do blood magic.  It's not worth it.  So hide until we clear the tower.  Just...be safe.  Alright?"

The mage choked out a sob, before heading to a side room and collapsing on a bed.  Sten drew his sword and went to attack, but Robin held him back.

"You would stop me from killing this abomination?"

"She's a girl, Sten!  And if she does do blood magic, which I'm positive she won't, we can talk.  But mages are people, Sten!  Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ordinary people cannot kill dozens in a single attack, or devastate lands!"

"Oh, yes they can.  All that matters is how you wield it.  Like right now, I could kill you in a myriad of different ways.  Do I?  No."

"Pashera.  There are things still to do."

"Hmph."

They walked down the hall, until they reached a wide office, which Wynne described as Irving's office.  Robin beckoned Morrigan, before the tactician sidled around the desk and drew a black book and gave it to Morrigan.  As the witch looked inside, she gave a small smile, thumbing through the pages.  They were, undeniably, Flemeth's writings.

"Thank you...friend."

"Of course, Morrigan."

* * *

As soon as they entered the next floor, they were beset by a desire demon and her charmed templars.  Robin led the charge, but the first hit almost killed her.  She realized that in this universe, she was a mage, and that templars could deal effective damage.  She jumped back and into Wynne's heal spell, who focused primarily on that focus.  Leliana had her work cut out for her, aiming at the armored templars.  "Go for the demon!" Robin shouted, jumping away from a sword strike, and retaliating with Starfang.  Leliana darted forward and towards the desire demon, jumping back and forth to get there.  She delivered three quick blows and the demon fell, not having good physical endurance.  However, the templars kept fighting, and so did Robin and her friends.  

Alistair took several blows to his shield.  The enemies all had the same attack pattern that he had once had drilled into his head, and he knew how to counter it.  On the third strike, there was a small opening above the shield and he took it.  The tip of his blade pierced through a weak spot above the solar plexus, and the armor punched into the templar's chest, felling him instantly.  He wondered for a bit where all the female templars were, but shoved the thought aside as a templar hunter dashed past him and towards Morrigan.  He lunged towards the hunter's legs, and nicked his calf, sending him to the ground.  A bolt of lightning finished him off.

* * *

More demons and abominations and templars and blood mages faded into a mess of blood and death.  

* * *

And when they walked into the main room of the fourth floor, they were struck.  Sloth sent them all to the ground, asleep, with no resistance.

* * *

Robin opened her eyes to see a familiar bedroom - her own, at the palace in Ylisstol.  She felt Chrom's arm around her waist, his familiar presence at her back, her old strength, the smell of the air.

She was home.  

* * *

Robin: Level 20 Grandmaster (A seasoned tactician upon whom victory stands.  Wields tomes, swords.)

HP: 80

Str: 40

Mag: 41

Skl: 44

Spd: 39

Lck: 45

Def: 38

Res: 41

Mov: 6

Tome: A

Sword: A

Skills: Ignis, Armsthrift, Galeforce, Renewal, Dual Support +

Inventory: Thoron, Brave Sword, Book of Naga

Chrom(?): Level 20 Great Lord (A seasoned member of royal blood.  Wields swords, lances.)

HP: 80

Str: 44

Mag: 30

Skl: 41

Spd: 42

Lck: 46

Def: 41

Res: 39

Mov: 6

Sword: A

Lance: A

Skills: Dual Strike +, Aether, Rightful King, Aegis, Aggressor

Inventory: Exalted Falchion, Noble Rapier, Brave Lance, Spear

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger~  
> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 3x: A Dream Within a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin wakes up at home, surrounded by those she loves. But what is the truth? What is a dream?  
> Was any of this...real?

Robin started to slide up before a muscled arm held her down.

"Mm."

"Chrom, I have to get up."

"No."

"Chrom!  Come on, we need to - "

"Mmph."

"Glad to see you're so amorous in the morning."

"Fine."  Chrom let go of Robin, letting her sit up.  She brushed a few strands of hair over her ear before noticing that they were both naked.

Ah.  She bent down at the side of the bed and slid on her forgotten undergarments as Chrom did the same.  Of course, his chiseled behind was on display.  Nice.  She tied on a robe before seeing Chrom similarly dressed, holding out his elbow.

"Shall we?"  She nearly swooned and snaked an arm through the proffered elbow, following Chrom towards the palace sitting room.  Inside was an adorable sight.  Lucina and Severa shared a couch, Lucina in Severa's arms as the princess paged through a book.  Morgan was writing furiously at a nearby desk, the leather edges noting his own personal tactics tome.

"Mother!  Father!  Good morning!"

"Morning, mother, father."

"Good morning, your graces."

"You don't have to call us that, you know."

* * *

Morgan(?): Level 20 Grandmaster

HP: 80

Str: 42

Mag: 42

Skl: 46

Spd: 41

Lck: 47

Def: 38

Res: 41

Mov: 6

Tome: A

Sword: A

Skills: Ignis, Armsthrift, Galeforce, Lifetaker, Rightful King

Inventory: Mjölnir, Mystletainn

Lucina(?): Level 20 Great Lord 

HP: 80

Str: 42

Mag: 32

Skl: 48

Spd: 45

Lck: 47

Def: 38

Res: 41

Mov: 6

Sword: A

Lance: A

Skills: Galeforce, Aether, Rightful King, Aegis, Armsthrift

Inventory: Parallel Falchion, Noble Rapier, Gradivus, Brave Lance, Levin Sword

* * *

"So, Severa," Robin said, briefly thanking a servant for a cup of tea.  She breathed deeply, letting Severa steep in anxiety for a moment.  "When are you going to propose?"

The redhead blushed as bright as her hair, Lucina looking back with a slight smile on her face.

"I-uh-gawds!  What is WRONG with you?  Ugh, why do I even bother...?"

"Maybe...because you love me?"

"Hmph."

"Actually...when did you two get back?  I can't seem to remember..."  Robin set her tea down to rub at her temples with her right hand, Chrom quickly taking the left.

"You know...a while ago."

A little suspicious.  And odd.  She heard a voice whisper " _Just let it be..._ "

And she let it be.

* * *

The rest of Robin's friends wandered through the Fade, mist-green flowing over rocks and strange stone figures.  Each of them had emerged from their dreams and nightmares upon realization of a certain fact - what had happened right before?  Alistair emerged first from his dream with the Wardens, Morrigan finally snapped and evaporated the facsimile of Flemeth, Linus had woken up, Leliana had left her Chantry, Sten found his sword, Sten woke up, and Wynne had known from the beginning.

Now, they traveled through the Fade, trying to find Robin.  They had skirted around the twists and turns of the large nightmares and burning fields and had arrived at...

A large castle?  On the walls hung dilapidated, torn banners with a tear-drop insignia, familiar to Alistair when he had seen Robin's ring.  For a large castle, it was understaffed.  No guardsmen roamed the walls, no scouts on the parapets, nothing.  Not even a demon lingered at the gates.  All of them were taken aback - while their nightmares, when seen from the outside, appeared as black hazes of mist, yet this was fully formed and solid.

"Robin is there - her unique signature is there."  Wynne pointed with her staff - when did she get it? - at the castle.  Alistair gestured forward in imitation of Robin, and led Leliana and Wynne into the castle, while the others waited outside.

* * *

For a castle of such size, it only led to one room.  Inside was Robin and a blue-haired man sitting in adjacent chairs.  Robin held a book with one hand and her other was linked with the man's, and his other hand held a small book.  At the fireplace sat a blue-haired boy in a comfy chair, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he wrote.  On the couch opposite the chairs were two women - a redhead with long twintails and the other had long blue hair, a tiara on her head.

Leliana coughed slightly to get their attention and they all focused with various looks - Robin with surprise and happiness, the man with confusion, the boy with surprise, the girl with happiness and the redhead with distrust.  As they approached, the redhead tightened her arm around the other girl's waist, scowling.  

"Ah!  Alistair, Leliana!  Everyone!  This is my family.  My husband, Chrom," the man nodded, standing up in response.  "My son, Morgan," the boy waved, brushed some hair out of his eyes and returned to his writing, scribbling furiously.  "My daughter, Lucina," the girl waved, before stopping and turning to the other girl.  "And Severa, my future daughter-in-law." She scowled fiercely, especially at Alistair.  He blanched and backed off.

"Are these your friends, mother?"

"Yes, Lu.  They helped me during the Blight in Ferelden.  But how did I...never mind."

"Robin, a word?"  Wynne stepped forward, gentle.

"ExCUSE me, but you will address her as 'your majesty' or 'your grace'."

"Peace, Severa.  If they're friends of my wife, they're friends of mine as well.  And of yours, hopefully."

"Hmph."

Robin stood and walked over to Wynne and the rest, drawing them into a nearby room.  On the wall was a painting of a blonde woman, the familiar insignia on her forehead and a crown tied into her hair.

"I know."  Robin sighed and looked down, scuffing the floor.

"What?"  Wynne asked.

"I know this isn't real.  Morgan should be off with Cynthia to the west, and Lucina and Severa wouldn't come back for 'no reason whatsoever'.  It's just...I miss them.  And besides, I knew from the beginning this wasn't real.  Chrom never wears sleeves out of his armor."  They looked into the other room, where they saw Chrom wearing a doublet - covering both arms.

"Then why haven't you left?  You know this isn't real."

"Because I love them.  Because I miss them.  Because even though I would give  _everything_ in the world to return after I left them, but I can't.  Not with the Blight."

"What do you mean, 'left them'?" Alistair asked.

"It's a long story, but to defeat an ancient evil - like an Archdemon, but worse - I had to die.  This enemy, Grima, was me from another time where I gave in and was possessed.  It was either defeat Grima and seal him away for a thousand years, or I kill him forever - at the cost of my own life.  I chose the latter.  And I woke up here.  I never told them."  A tear rolled down the apple of her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.  There was a flicker of purple on black before it shimmered to a robe.  She walked out of the hallway and back into the room, where only Chrom was waiting.

"You have to go, don't you."  It wasn't a question.

"You'd do the same in my place, love."

"But you could stay here, with us."

"It wouldn't be the same."

She walked over to the facsimile of her husband and into his embrace.  As they parted he stroked her cheek down to her chin and lifted her into a brief kiss.  She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  She waved her hand and the castle faded into green mist and smoke, her attire shimmering into her coat.  A spark of light remained and she pulled it into her chest, shining briefly.  In that instant she felt it all - Chrom's strength, Morgan's curiosity, Lucina's determination - all of it.  

And she would not let them see her cry.

* * *

She tore through the Fade like - well, like a woman possessed.  She absorbed the fonts and essences that lingered the landscape.  The Darkspawn invasion, the Tower and Mages Asunder and all its trials.  Robin tore through the five guardians with ease, simply bidding the Fade to tear them apart, and it yielded to her magical might.  Her companions watched with varied reactions - shock and fear, respect.  As the fifth guardian fell, Linus bound up to her and butted her hand, resting his muzzle under her hand.  She stroked absently, her cowl covering her face.  Linus looked up to see his mistress smiling down at him softly, sadly.  

She reached out her left hand and clenched it into a fist, a scrunch in the Fade forming to the Sloth demon.  She glided through, and waited on the other side for her friends to come through before waving her hand and the portal collapsed.  The demon roared and turned into an Ogre and it bellowed.  With nary a pause, she held her palm up and a bolt of lightning blasted through its chest.  It morphed into a Rage demon next, and before its shriek could finish a lance of ice formed beneath it and shredded its body.  

It morphed into an Abomination, but couldn't move as arrows fired in rapid succession, followed by a boulder and sword strikes falling with precision.  It turned into a Shade and slashed through Robin, dealing damage.  She harnessed her pain and burned its back, shrieking.  She yelled and wrenched her hands apart, shadowy hands forming and tearing it in half.  The two halves sloshed together into an Arcane Horror, floating over the floor.  It shoved its hand at Robin's head, who simply leaned to the side as the bolt of mana passed by.  She made a sword-drawing motion, and the blade that formed had a teardrop shape in its hilt, a line of gold down the middle.  As she lunged, there were afterimages - blue-haired swordsmen and women lunging the same way.  She spun the sword and stabbed it into the ground as it faded away.

The green mists rose and fell, and Robin opened her eyes - stone walls, the smell of magic and the hint of something terrible still to come.

She was in the Circle of Magi again.

* * *

Robin: Level 16 Tactician

HP: 32

Str: 22

Mag: 22

Skl: 33 (28 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 20

Lck: 20

Def: 14

Res: 27 (22 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: B

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Starfang, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup yup yup. Next is the last part of the Tower arc, and then some exciting stuff happens. Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


	13. Chapter 7: Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stumbling out of the Fade, Robin and her friends encounter a difficult situation. Is a perfect victory still possible? Note: if you like Cullen, skip the third subsection.

Robin stretched up, arms ascending as she groaned.  She looked aside to see a corpse lying still.  She crawled over and flipped the body over, and there on the ground was the Litany of Adralla.  She picked up the scroll and tucked it into a secure pocket close to her breast.  

"Is everyone alright?" She stood up, looking around the floor as her friends woke up.  Linus did a full-body shake, before bounding over to Robin and jumping up to lick her face.  She recoiled slightly and kneeled down to pet his head.  Her companions stood up in various times, stretching and checking to make sure they were all alright.  

"What happened?" Robin asked, generally.

"Well, the Sloth demon put us to sleep and we had to save you.  You took care of things after that."  Alistair explained, coming up to Robin.

"Mm.  Where were we again?  Ah, right.  Saving the tower."

Robin tilted her head side to side, her neck popping and cracking.  She made her way out of Sloth's chamber, her friends scrambling behind her.

* * *

As they left, there was quite a surprise - a drake.  This miniature dragon attacked viciously, but Robin shoved all thoughts regarding its origin aside as she jumped back nimbly.  She swung her left hand in an arc while her right held her tome, and a wave of fire just washed over the drake.  Alistair thrust and dealt a shallow cut to its side, but was sent flying back a meter from its tail.  Sten sliced at the drake with his longsword, but even his prodigious strength hardly dented its scales.  Morrigan and Wynne cast bolts of ice and lightning as bug bites, but Shale dealt the final blow.  With a decisive heave, her hands came down and it's head caved in.  Like a fruit, Robin thought bitterly.

They pressed on, dragonlings and demons swarming even more fervently, as if they sensed Robin's determination to end this nightmare.  She entered a room, seemingly bare, but once she entered a veritable horde of demons emerged, ready for a slaughter.  They would not get one.  Robin wasn't fast enough to dodge the first blow from a hammer-like limb, but Wynne was there to heal her almost instantly.  The tactician nodded to the healer, and drew her Levin sword, crackling with electricity.  She held her tome aloft and Thoron's lightning pulsed and swayed into the charged blade.  With each landed hit, there was a discharge of energy that damaged the surrounding enemies.  Leliana fired with passion, a soft hum under her breath as each arrow landed with precision.  The two women nodded, and Leliana's next arrow sparked.  As it landed in a demon's face, it exploded, taking out the last few demons left.  The sounds of combat died down, and Robin nodded sharply.  

It was almost over.

* * *

They heard the man before they saw him.  Fevered pleas of escape, bargaining, and acceptance.  They entered the last room of the floor, under which Wynne had postulated that Uldred remained, in the Harrowing chamber, was a man in an energy cage.  

"No!  Stay back, demon!  You  _will_ not tempt me!"  The man slammed his fist on the cage, pointing desperately at Robin.

"What?"

"Do not come near me, foul monster!  I will not fail in my duties!"

"I've never met you before."

"Lies do not suit you,  _Surana_."

"Who?"

"A mage from our ranks," Wynne explained, standing next to Robin.  She leant heavily on her staff.  "He was infatuated, but she was not.  I believe she was only attracted to other women, but that is neither here nor there.  Her name was Neria Surana, and she died by his hand.  I suspect that she helped a mage Jowan escape.  Afterwards there was supposed to be an investigation - a Chantry sister named Lily, and Surana herself.  Lily was sent to Aeonar, the mage prison, and we were debating Surana's punishment.  Cullen, this templar here, took it upon himself.  A freshly harrowed mage, cut down with no punishment, just because he could."

Robin glared at the templar, fire in her eyes.  How dare he do this, she thought.  How dare he take a life because he could, because he thought she was lesser.

"If thinking I am the woman you lusted after helps, then so be it."  Robin clenched her fist harshly, and with a crackle of electricity the cage collapsed.  Cullen fell to his knees, head bent down.  Robin's tome drifted out of her pocket, seemingly on its own volition and opened with a snap, Robin's hand wreathed in electricity.

"I should kill you right now."

"Wait!  Don't!  You need to kill the mages!  They're all corrupted by Uldred!  I was tortured and I know what they're doing.  Not a single mage can be allowed to live, they're all abominations!"

With a yell, Robin blasted Thoron right next to Cullen's ear.

"They're people, you dastard!  And I won't let anyone die."

"The mages are out of control.  They must be stopped, Warden.  If you will not, I will."  Sten stepped forward, already drawing the sword from his back.

"My decision is final, Sten.  If you will not follow my word, then leave.  Or would you like to test my mettle here and now?"

"Hmph."

"Wynne.  Do the mages go through torture as well?  Comparable to Cullen's?"

"Well, yes.  To be a full mage, they must be Harrowed.  They are sent to the Fade and tested against a demon."  

Robin scowled even harder, "So Cullen here went through a Harrowing and thinks that all the mages must be killed.  Sounds logical."

"Please!  I don't know who you are, but  _you must stop them_ ," Cullen begged.  "They cannot be allowed to esc-"

"SILENCE!"  Robin yelled, fuming.

"I care not for your begging and whining.  I will save the mages, and I will save this tower."

With that, she walked towards the stairs and pulled her fist back.  With a loud crash, the doors tore themselves apart and Robin stalked upstairs.  Her companions rushed after her, Sten and Shale a bit slower than the others.

* * *

There they saw a harrowing sight - an innocent mage, twisted into an abomination.  It roared, but refrained from attacking by a bald man's raised hand.

"Uldred, I take it?"  Robin drew Starfang, hanging loosely in her hand.

"Not just Uldred," Wynne said, "But a passenger.  A pride demon."

"Ah, Wynne.  So glad you could make it."

"Uldred, why did you do this?"

"Because we can  _change_ things, Wynne!  By using blood magic, we can be free!"

"Not like this, Wynne."

"Tell me, demon," Robin interrupted.  "What is your name?"

"Ah, the outlander!  You may call me Loptyr."

"Impossible.  Loptyr was slain with his host Julius by Julia, with the Book of Naga during the last Holy War.  Try again."

"Smart girl.  Then I am Fomortiis."

"Nope.  He's still sealed within the last Sacred Stone."

"Ooh!  I'm getting tingly.  How about Medeus?"

"Actually killed by Marth a thousand years ago."

"Hmph.  Grima?"

"Impossible.  I killed him myself at my own life's expense.  My mark is gone and so is he."

Uldred clapped, "Good, good!  Smart!"  His tone shifted towards something darker, deeper.  "I am Gharnef.  I am Riev and Manfroy and all those that whisper to those in charge and corrupt those in power.  I am the Tempter of the Void."

Robin shrugged before drawing her tome in her left hand.  "Whatever you are, you'll fall like all the rest."

"Wouldn't you like some more power, Robin?  Actually go home?"

"Not at your price, no.  And just like the other demon tempter, you can't offer me anything you can give."

"SO BE IT!  DIE, MORTAL!"  With this, Uldred stretched into a large humanoid, spikes and talons.

"Hey, Wynne, Morrigan."

"Yes, Robin?" They asked in unison.

"Is that a Pride demon?"

"Yes."

Robin swung her hand in a wide circle, and her friends scattered.  As they ran, abominations manifested from a swirl of dust.  Robin's friends ran off, leaving her and Wynne to deal with Uldred.  The demon leaned back and laughed, its hands wreathed in electricity.  It thrust its large hands forward, a bolt sent at each mage.  Wynne hardly took any damage, and Robin was only sent a step back from the force.  Wynne slammed the butt of her staff on the ground, and a forcefield erected around the abomination.  The two mages moved in unison, drawing their hands back and gathering energy, a mass of energy forming; Robin's ticked with sparks and Wynne's sparkled with frost.  

"Thoron!"

"Begone!"

Twin beams of ice and lightning lit up the Harrowing chamber.  When the light cleared, Uldred still stood, smoking lightly.

"Is that all you've got?"  

The Pride abomination roared, and slammed the ground.  The fists emitted a shockwave that, when it reached the mages, completely neutralized their magic.

"Well, sod."

"Wynne, get behind me."  The elder mage stepped behind the tactician as she drew Starfang and brandished it in front of her.

"Where are your usual weapons, tactician?  I found the Book of Naga to be particularly ironic considering your legacy."

"Shut up."

"Make me.  Like you made your father shut up?"

"SHUT UP!"

She charged forward a step, two, then stuttered to a stop, breath halted.  She took a deep breath, "you're just trying to bait me, aren't you."

"..."

She braced herself and resumed her charge, the impassioned glaze in her eyes gone, replaced with a focused grimace.  As the demon reached back to deliver a crushing blow, Robin leapt to deliver a fierce strike - only for the demon to move faster.  Robin went soaring back to land heavily on the stone floor a dozen meters back.  She kneeled to the side and coughed, blood spattering the ground.  The demon strode over to her crumpled form, and slammed heavily at the tactician.  Thinking quickly, she threw up a shield of magic, already starting to crack.

"You will fall!" Each word accompanied by a strike on her shield.

"Your pride is your undoing.  Prepare, mortal, for - "

"You've breathed your last!"  Both turned to see Wynne standing in a whirlwind of ice, who pointed the tip of her staff at the abomination.  The blizzard coalesced into an icicle that impaled into the demon's chest.  From the impact point, ice grew in a swirls and eddies around it's body.  Robin scrambled back as it reached towards her, before it stopped, frozen solid.  The rest of her companions stared as Robin climbed to her feet.

"Checkmate!"  She gestured forward and the demon shattered into pieces.  From the pieces a red mist emerged, moving towards the captured mages at the side of the chamber.  Robin panicked and her hand went to her tome, sending bolts at the mist, but they passed through the mists.  Wynne reached over and patted the tactician down, before drawing a familiar scroll.  Wynne read from the scroll, chanting, and the mists dispelled.

It was finally over.  The nightmare was over.

* * *

Robin and her friends followed Irving and the living mages down to the main floor, cleared of all evil, aside from the templars.  They stopped when Cullen ran down as they entered the main foyer.

"Knight-Commander, these mages are all corrupted, and that woman," he pointed at Robin, "is at fault!  We must purge the tower, Knight-Commander!"

"Cullen, I believe the mages and I are fine and unpossessed.  I will vouch for our safety."  Irving said, glaring at Cullen.

"But-"

"Enough, Cullen!  I will deal with you later.  Warden, you have done more than I could have asked.  Irving stands before me with most of our mages, hearty and hale.  The Rite of Annulment is void, and the Tower is safe."  Greagoir said, extending his hand to the Warden, who took it.

"I apologize for Cullen's behavior, but it is necessary to be cautious.  You may take Wynne with you, if she so desires."  He turned to look at the elder mage, who nodded and smiled at Robin.

"I'd be honored to have her help me combat the Blight.  Which is coming, actually, and the treaty states that the mages will lend their aid.  Can I count on their help, and yours, Knight-Commander?"

Both First Enchanter and Knight-Commander nodded in unison.

"Also, I hate to impose, but I will need your help with a possession, First Enchanter.  The Arl of Redcliffe's son is possessed, and I have heard of a ritual that might allow a mage to enter the Fade and combat it..."

The two nodded and spoke quietly.  When issues were settled, Irving drew Robin to the side.

"I must thank you for your help.  If you joined our Circle, we would be much stronger..."

"My apologies, but I am a Grey Warden.  However, I was wondering if you could help me with an issue with magic.  I've noticed that my magic isn't effective against blood mages, and I was wondering if you knew any light magic to fight better?"

Irving stroked his beard, "I might know what you're thinking of.  If I might see that magical beacon?"  He gestured towards Robin's tome, which was soon placed in his hand.  He drew a stick of graphite from a pocket and started tracing runes and glyphs.  "This magic is only usable with an artefact like yours, but it is old and works.  I believe it's called 'Aura'."

"Thank you so much, First Enchanter."

"My pleasure."

And so, Robin acquired the Tower's help in the Blight, yet there was more to be done.  Connor still needed to be healed, and who knew what other problems lay in wait?

* * *

"Alright, Howe.  I'll allow it.  These assassins...can they do the job?"

"I assure you, Ser.  We Antivan Crows never let a job fail."

The elven assassin grinned, too much teeth to be kind.

* * *

Robin: Level 17 Tactician

HP: 32

Str: 22

Mag: 23

Skl: 34 (29 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 20

Lck: 21

Def: 15

Res: 26 (21 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: B

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Starfang, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 17 Templar

HP: 35

Str: 27 (25 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 4

Skl: 21

Spd: 10

Lck: 9

Def: 23

Res: 27 (23 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Steel Sword, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 17 Swamp Witch

HP: 28

Str: 0

Mag: 30 (26 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 13

Spd: 22

Lck: 14

Def: 17 (15 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 23

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: B

Items: Winter's Breath, Enchanter Staff, Wildstone Clasp, Vulnerary

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 17 Mabari Hound

HP: 35

Str: 32 (27 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 19

Spd: 27 (22 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 12

Def: 14

Res: 11

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 17 Lay Sister

HP: 27

Str: 15

Mag: 15

Skl: 25 (23 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 23

Lck: 27 (25 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 11

Res: 15

Mov: 6

Bow: B

Sword: C

Items: Steel Bow, Iron Sword, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 17 Sten

HP: 52 (47 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 30

Mag: 0

Skl: 12

Spd: 9

Lck: 10

Def: 26

Res: 9

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 17 Golem

HP: 47

Str: 27

Mag: 0

Skl: 12

Spd: 2

Lck: 6

Def: 35 (30 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 32 (25 + 2 (Large Cracked Green Crystal) + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 4

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Cracked Green Crystal, Large Cracked Green Crystal

Skills: Alignment, Hurl Rock, Stony Flesh

Wynne: Level 17 Spirit Healer

HP: 27

Str: 7

Mag: 28 (26 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Skl: 19

Spd: 16

Lck: 19

Def: 12

Res: 30 (28 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Mov: 5

Support Staves: B

Combat Staves: C

Items: Final Reason, Physic, Concoction, Silver Aron

Skills: ??, Heal, Mental Resistance

Thoron: Robin's personal tome.  Can now be used to cast Aura.  Aura is light magic, which is more effective against blood mages and less effective against regular mages.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's one major quest wrapped up! You know what comes next. As they head back to Redcliffe with the mages in tow, they find a long road in front of them...  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Also if you don't like how I wrote the Cullen scene, I apologize. Wait, no I don't because I really don't like Cullen.


	14. Chapter 4x: The Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Robin and her friends make their way back to Redcliffe, the mages take a secretive route back in the difficult times. To divert attention, the Wardens head down the main road...
> 
> But what waits for them on their path? What awaits them back in Redcliffe?

Robin led her friends down the highway towards Denerim.  After the trials in the Circle, she felt stronger, had more resolve for her quest.  She  _would_ succeed here.  She  _would_ go home to see her family, and she  _did_ notice the harassed woman down the road.  Her coat was slung over her arms with her arms bare.  Alistair had quibbled about seeing a 'married woman's arms' wherein Wynne had cuffed the back of his head.

"It's only her shoulders."

Robin squinted sharply at the woman waving towards them, the cry for help in the air.  She picked up her pace into a jog after sliding her coat back on, Linus bounding ahead as her friends picked up the pace.

"Please messeres!  My carriage has overturned and my horses have fled.  Please, will you help me?"

Robin nodded, "Of course.  It'll be just a moment, miss."

"Oh, thank you!  You wouldn't happen to be the Grey Wardens, right?"

Alistair and Robin looked at each other, a pained grimace on Alistair's face.

"And what if we were?" Alistair crossed his arms.

Robin noticed the brief flicker of a smile cross her face before she turned around and muttured.  Within an instant she shoved her hands forward, a bolt of lightning bursting form her hands.  Robin halted the bolt with the palm of her hand and clenched it into a fist, the beam dissipating.  An elf appeared from the shadows in green armor, tanned skin.  He drew his two swords, curved edges.

"The Grey Wardens die here!"

Robin darted forward, the woman, revealed to be a mage, stumbling back.  Her hand curled into a fist, a clumsy punch aimed at the tactician.  Robin pushed the enemy's hand away, and landed a fist in her stomach.  Her head landed on the tactician's knee, cracking back onto the upturned carriage.  Her neck exposed, an arrow landed.  Robin turned back to nod her thanks towards their archer rogue, and drew her Levin sword and tome.  She tried her new spell, Aura.  The tome opened to the light page, and twin rings of light surrounded the tactician, like rings around a planet.  She raised her tome hand as a rogue jumped at her, and the ring raised to block his leap.  She pointed her hand at him, and one of the rings coalesced into a shining arrow that shot through the rogue.  She gestured towards a nearby archer and the other ring pierced out again.  

She focused, and rings flickered in and out of existence.  While each usage of the spell had a limited power, she could decide how much power to use at each time.  In essence, one casting could be cast six times at one-sixth the power, or five at one-fifth the power, and etcetera.  She slammed her blade to her right side, and an enemy fighter fell.

Leliana darted back and forth across the field, babysitting Alistair, unlocking traps, and taking out preoccupied foes.  She turned her attention to the crossbow archers on the nearby hill, bow and arrow at the ready.  Morrigan and Wynne crowded behind Shale, the golem weathering the brunt of the archers and warriors crowding towards the mages.  Shale punched left and right, the elven rogue dodging back and forth; he was just too fast for her to hit.

The mages cast spell after spell, Wynne raising her staff occasionally to heal Alistair, Linus, or Sten, who waded into the mass of enemies that comprised the ambush.  Alistair was in his element.  For him, the chance to help a man child who might have been his brother, and the man that was practically was his father was driving his strokes and blocks.  Linus pounced on a man sneaking up on his mistress, teeth flashing to the throat.  Sten had the hardest time, his slow speed letting enemies strike him frequently and his defense wasn't enough for all the enemies.  Thankfully, Wynne could heal him from behind the front lines, no matter how much he despised it.

The elven rogue still had trouble with the golem.  He even tried shouting, "The Crows send their regards!" and did a neat spinning move, but the blades flew out of his hands.  He looked, to say simply, very shocked.  Shale's fist glanced by, and he stumbled inadvertently into Sten's backswing, sending him to the ground.  He reached up briefly before blacking out.  They made sure not to step on him.

A flash of lightning, a blaze of fire, a spark of light, a clash of blades, and it was over - for now.

* * *

"Uh...what happened?"

The elf looked up to see Robin and her friends standing above him, Robin having her arms crossed.

"Well, you tried to kill us, and I'd like answers."

"For a beautiful lady, anything."

"Cute."

"I aim to please.  I am Zevran Arainai of the Antivan Crows, hired assassins to kill you."

"Who put you up to this?  Loghain?"

"Close, but not quite.  His right-hand man, Howe, contacted us."

"Mm.  Why are you telling us this?"

"Well, I have evidently failed in my quest to kill you.  And if I return to the Crows, they will surely kill me.  I figure if I die soon, better at the hands of a lovely lady like yourself."

"Don't push your luck, Messere Arainai."

The elf grinned cheekily, smirking at the tactician, who stared impassively.

"Look, the way I see it, we have some options.  The first is to kill you, which I don't want to do.  You did just try to kill us, but I've worked with a lot of people who initially wanted to kill me, or were convinced not to.  The second is to let you go, which will most certainly mean you'll go back to the Crows and die, since your pride won't let you do anything else.  The last option is to have you come with us.  That way, we can make sure you don't come back later and kill us all at night, regardless of the possibility your pride will let you, and I believe your skills will be very helpful to us.  

"We are stopping the Blight, Messere Arainai.  Are you in, or not?"

Robin reached her hand down to the reclining assassin.  He accepted and pulled himself up, and the spun her around into a dip.  "Of course, my lady."

"Do that again and I'll cut your hands off.  I am a married woman, and if my husband wouldn't kill you first, my children would before him."  

He pulled her back up and jogged to where his fallen swords were.  He twirled them deftly, and sheathed them on his back.

"Then I am at your service, Warden."

"Please, call me Robin."

"Call me Zevran."

* * *

With one more member in their party, Robin led her friends to the Redcliffe gates, where an envoy of mages and some Templar guards stood by.  While Robin knew that the Templars doubled as guards against bandits and Darkspawn, she still loathed their presence.  Upon their arrival, a messenger heralded their arrival and ushered them all into the castle gates.

As they entered they saw Teagan and Isolde standing before them.  Robin and Alistair went up to shake his hand and acknowledge Isolde's presence, and they got to business.

"Any sign of Jowan?"  Robin asked, as Wynne stiffened.

"No, but I believe you've provided a solution.  Are you the leader of the mages?" Teagan said, gesturing towards Irving.

"Yes, I am." the mage said, nodding.  "We have lyrium, and the only question will be who will go into the Fade to rescue the boy."

"I'll do it."  They all stared at Robin in shock or confusion.  "Look, I'll go in there, get the demon out and make it promise to stay out, and leave.  Besides, I have the most to lose from this.  If Connor dies, we basically have no hope of getting Eamon on our side, regardless of Alistair's protestations."

"I resent that!"

"It is decided," Irving mused.  "We shall get ready."

* * *

Robin breathed deeply and coughed, the green mists of the Fade wrapped around her.  She lifted her hand and a flame burst as she touched her tome.  She cast a fireball out down the path, lighting the way.  She shifted to Aura and split it into five rings that shifted around her body.  The demons and wayward spirits shifted away from her until she reached the end of the path where the demon lay.  

"Hello, Warden.  What do you desire?"

"For you to get out of this boy's head."

"Oh, but here you are.  I came here because the boy desired to save his dear, dear father.  He had been poisoned and I did save him, he is stable.  He just never said what I could do after, and here we are...I wanted more toys and you drove them here.  I wonder who I will go with next...?  Maybe you?  Maybe the young man?  He does seem  _right_ up your ally, Queen-Consort."

"Shut it.  How about you leave and I do not destroy you?"

The demon blanched, behind this wayward tactician was a specter of a man, a blue-haired ruler with a sword sharp enough to kill gods.

"Fine.  I prize mine own existence over this boy's.  I will begone, forever, lest I risk your wrath."

And with that, the demon vanished, and the Fade with it.

* * *

"M-m-mummy?"

"Oh, Connor!  You're alright?  Please say you're alright!"

"Yes!...Mummy, what happened?"

* * *

"So what you're saying is that our only hope is...a myth?"

"Yes.  For the past few months, we've been sending knights out searching for Andraste's Sacred Ashes.  It's been said to have mythical healing powers and it's our only hope."

"Of course it is," Robin muttered to herself.

Teagan continued, "Our latest lead ended at the city of Denerim, our nation's capitol seeking a Brother Genitivi.  He's a traveling scholar that was lately pursuing the Sacred Ashes, and is our best lead right now."

"So, right into the lion's maw, right?  Because, uh, that's where Loghain and Howe are."  Alistair butt in.

"Fitting, Alistair, but yes.  We'll sneak in and out, find Genitivi or where he went and go from there."

Robin sighed deeply through her nose.  Because of course the issues with Eamon and his estate couldn't end there.

* * *

Robin: Level 18 Tactician

HP: 33

Str: 22

Mag: 23

Skl: 34 (29 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 21

Lck: 21

Def: 16

Res: 27 (22 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: B

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Starfang, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 18 Templar

HP: 36

Str: 28 (26 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 4

Skl: 21

Spd: 11

Lck: 10

Def: 24

Res: 28 (24 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Steel Sword, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 18 Swamp Witch

HP: 29

Str: 0

Mag: 31 (27 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 14

Spd: 23

Lck: 15

Def: 18 (16 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 24

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: B

Items: Winter's Breath, Enchanter Staff, Wildstone Clasp, Vulnerary

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 18 Mabari Hound

HP: 35

Str: 33 (28 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 20

Spd: 28 (23 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 13

Def: 15

Res: 11

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 18 Lay Sister

HP: 28

Str: 15

Mag: 16

Skl: 26 (24 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 24

Lck: 28 (26 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 12

Res: 16

Mov: 6

Bow: B

Sword: C

Items: Steel Bow, Iron Sword, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 18 Sten

HP: 54 (49 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 31

Mag: 0

Skl: 13

Spd: 10

Lck: 10

Def: 27

Res: 10

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 18 Golem

HP: 48

Str: 27

Mag: 0

Skl: 13

Spd: 2

Lck: 7

Def: 36 (31 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 33 (26 + 2 (Large Cracked Green Crystal) + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 4

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Cracked Green Crystal, Large Cracked Green Crystal

Skills: Alignment, Hurl Rock, Stony Flesh

Wynne: Level 18 Spirit Healer

HP: 28

Str: 8

Mag: 29 (27 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Skl: 20

Spd: 16

Lck: 20

Def: 13

Res: 31 (29 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Mov: 5

Support Staves: B

Combat Staves: C

Items: Final Reason, Physic, Concoction, Silver Aron

Skills: ??, Heal, Mental Resistance

Zevran: Level 19 Crow (An assassin with high Skl and Spd who kills with swords.)

HP: 35

Str: 22

Mag: 0

Skl: 22

Spd: 33 (31 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Lck: 25 (23 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Def: 15

Res: 11

Mov: 6

Swords: B

Items: Killing Edge, Concoction, Mixed Metal Rounds

Personal Skill: Pragmatic (If attacking an enemy that can't retaliate, damage dealt +2 and enemy has Spd -2 for one turn.)

Skills: Locktouch, Darting Blow (When attacking, effective Spd +5)

Killing Edge: twin blades that assassins use to kill.  

Mixed Metal Rounds: Zevran's personal item.  A memento of an early conquest, mercenary or romantic. Incriminating items melted down into nondescript tokens. The contributing parts were likely worth more than the result, but that's not the point.  Gives Spd/Lck +2 while in possession.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin finally. #gotoffmyasstowrite
> 
> Next is Denerim where there'll be more companion interaction with the hunt for Genetivi and the search for the Sacred Ashes. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> And yes, with the numbers I have including Zevran's Str, Shale's Def, and the weapon statistics of Zevran's Killing Edge, it is impossible to do any damage to Shale, even with a critical hit. MATH


	15. Chapter 8: Lost Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and company march across Ferelden, towards Denerim, seeking Genitivi and the Sacred Ashes. The next part of their quest has just begun.

Robin kicked at a paving stone leading up to the gates of Denerim.  In all honesty, she felt naked without her coat on - but it had been a group decision she take it off lest she be recognized.  Despite its useful benefits - a multitude of pockets, magical protection, and easy access to weapons, it was very recognizable, especially with Logahin's bounty of her and Alistair's heads.  At a market in Redcliffe she had picked up a leather jacket, ending at the waist, yet it fit comfortably around her slim frame.  Her tome was in the pack back at camp with Shale, but she kept her swords out - they wouldn't arrest her for carrying weapons.  Alistair had donned a traveler's cloak, reminding Robin of the Elibian stories where the Lords Hector, Eliwood and Lyndis had worn similar clothes during their time in Bern.

The rhythmic tapping of her swords on her waist and legs carried them across the country towards the capitol of Ferelden, the jewel of Denerim.  As they approached the gates, Robin expected something more like Ylisstol with tall marble and expansive boulevards.  Instead, it was just another city - their entrance was near the less economically stable region of town, with shady-looking characters on street corners and the smell of something rank in the air.  Morrigan and Sten had near-similar sneers on their faces as Alistair beamed.  Shale was a half-mile out of the city, since Robin thought that its presence would complicate matters.

"Now  _this_ is a city!"

"Mm.  I have been here several times, the most recent when I met with Loghain and Howe."

"Oh?"

"How else could they have hired me and my associates?  Let's just say it was not inexpensive to bring a troupe of assassins from Antiva to Ferelden."  Zevran gazed down the street towards the market district, where the open gates hung on their frames, guards with crossbows at the ready.

"Alright, people."  Robin said and her friends inclined their heads towards her.  "We'll split up.  Wynne and I will try to find someplace to stay for the night.  I'm not sure about all of you, but I'd like to spend tonight in a bed and not in a tent."  They all gave confirming grunts of assurance.

"The rest of you are free to do whatever you want to.  Buy more equipment if necessary, but take a night off easy and don't get noticed.  I don't want to kill any innocent guards or civilians.  Wynne and I will find you when we've secured an inn.  Alright?" Robin tossed a few gold pieces to each member of her crew and they split up, Wynne staying at her side.

"Why did you choose me, Robin?"

"Well, between the Circle and all the fighting, I feel like I don't really know you that well."

"Fair enough.  Do you want my life story or something?"

"Well, you already know mine.  You saw as much in the Fade."

"Ah, yes.  Your family, right?"

"Right.  My husband, Chrom.  My children Lucina and Morgan.  My future daughter-in-law, Severa."  

"They seem lovely."

"They're my family.  Of course they're great."

Wynne laughed, "It must certainly be nice."

"Oh?"

"Well, as a Circle mage, I was stripped from my family when I discovered I was a mage.  The Templars came and took me away, and they forbid contact between mages and their families.  In their eyes, I'm dead."

"How did you discover you were a mage?"

"I set a boy on fire."

Robin did a double take, nearly bumping into a rushing courier.  "You're joking."

The mage winked, "I've been known to do that.  But I am serious in this matter.  I was barely five years of age.  I've been in the Circle my whole life.  You can ask where I come from, and in response i'll say the Ferelden Circle on Lake Calenhad."

"But don't you feel imprisoned?  Caged?  Don't you miss the world?"

Wynne sighed, like she had heard this argument before.  "What can I miss if I haven't experienced it?  Well, am experiencing now, thanks to you.  But I used to feel trapped.  Now, I know I can help others.  I'm a teacher in nature, helping those after me not fall prey to temptation.  I try so much, but there are always those that succumb.  How many apprentices have I had over the years?  Too many to count.  And how many have died at the Templars' hands, if not their own?  Too many.  I remember their names, and in my dreams.

"But the Blight is upon us and we have bigger concerns than my past."

"Not true, Wynne.  Something personal happened, I can tell."

"You've a keen eye, Robin."

"I  _am_ a tactician, after all."

"Well, I had a son.  And as the rule for babes born in the Circle, he was taken right after they cut the cord."

"That's terrible!  Do you want to try and find him?"

"No, better that he remains on his own, with his own problems and concerns.  I do know who and where he is, but I shan't bother him or you about the details.  Besides, how old do you think I am, that it happened so recently to upset me?  I have accepted my fate."

"See, the thing is, I refuse to accept fate.  We're not some pawns of some scripted destiny, but it's the invisible ties between us that determines what will be.  That's what I believe.  See, I was destined to become Grima.  I was destined to become an Archdemon, basically.  And so I defied my destiny.  I took it by the horns and fought back.  And that's why I'm here.  Why are you here, Wynne?"

Wynne stopped walking, and Robin turned to face her.  The mage's eyes were hard and steely.  "Because I will not go quietly while the Blight threatens us all.  I will not pull the covers over my head in my old age, instead I will face it head on.  As a mage of the Circle, and as myself."

Wynne dusted an invisible piece of lint off her robes and gestured towards the tactician.  "Shall we finally find someplace to stay the night?  The autumnal air is already feeling weary on my bones."

Robin laughed and led the way towards a large building on the edge of the district, the sounds of drunken revelry and light peeping through the open windows.

* * *

The next morning, Robin came downstairs to see a curious sight - all her friends at one table, quiet, eating.  For all the bickering that happened, especially between Morrigan and Alistair, they seemed to be united in their goal to defeat the Blight and help gain allies.  The moment was broken when Zevran said something inappropriate for early morning, Wynne and Leliana scolded him, and so on and so forth.  Robin went to move her hood up before remembering it was still at camp with Shale, and all she had was the leather jacket.  She stifled a yawn, still tired from the previous week of staying up at night to practice her magic and swordplay.  The Aura spell had come in handy lately, but she still needed practice.

"Morning, everyone."  

The group chorused back, silent until Leliana cuffed the back of Alistair's head, almost sending his face into his porridge.  Robin walked over and pulled out the last remaining chair, settling in as the cuffs of her jacket scuffed the table.  

"How was everyone's day yesterday?  Find what you needed?"  Nods were her answer.

"Anyone hear anything about where Genitivi might be?"

"I've heard he has a house somewhere in the market district.  I can show you where it is."  Zevran leaned on his tented hands, smirking.

"Good.  Zev, Morrigan, Linus, Sten, with me.  The rest of you, try to figure out what the attitude is here in Denerim.  I want an understanding of the political atmosphere is before the snows set in and we can't move."

"Well, it might be hard if we're all together," Leliana explained.

"The crown's bounty is for a, and I quote," Leliana pointed at each member of the group as she spoke.

"A small woman with white hair and a large cloak, a Grey Warden, an apostate, a war dog, a Qunari, a golem, a Chantry sister, and an escaped Circle mage."

"Well, that narrows it down.  But how do they know Wynne's with us?"

"If I were him," Zevran continued, "I'd have spies watching the whole country.  Spread so thin, they can't take us all down so they just spy and report back to their masters."  

Linus whined lowly from beneath the table, to which Robin discretely fed him a piece of bacon.  He 'boof'ed lowly before accepting the treat.

"So, just try to listen and blend in.  If need be, stay out of sight and report back in a few hours before we head out."

"Right."

* * *

"Zev, a question."

"An answer."

"Cute."  Robin followed shortly behind the assassin as he led her, Morrigan, Linus and Sten towards Genitivi's supposed house.

"How long have you been an assassin?  The way you move, it's like you've..."

"Always been one?  I was bought by the Crows as a young child and trained in the art of killing.  Death is an art, and I am a master."

"At least you had a childhood."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I have amnesia.  I can only remember the last few years, when I woke up in a field.  I mean, I did have a childhood.  Probably.  I mean, what I found is that I was raised in a religious compound where they believed I was your equivalent of an Archdemon.  I escaped a few years ago where I met myself from the future who came back to the past to try to consume me, who was following my future children and their friends.  When we met my mind was wiped, and I met my future husband and his band of militia, the Shepherds.  We fought, well, Darkspawn, and armies, and eventually found out who I was destined to be.  I killed myself to kill the Archdemon and woke up here...And that's about it."

Zev stared ahead, dumbfounded.

"That's...a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it."

"Still, at least you enjoyed yourself.  I know I have.  Many conquests, many lovers.  Men and women in passion, sometimes at the same time.  But I am a killer, and unrepentant."

"But you must have some failures in your belt, right?"

"If I did, would I still be here?"

Robin laughed, and stopped as Zev gestured towards the house in front of them.  It was nondescript, simple wood and stone. 

"After you, milady."

* * *

As Robin felt herself flying back towards the wall, she realized something. 

Something  _really_ was fucked up in Thedas.

Upon questioning the man who said he was Weylon, Genitivi's apprentice, Robin perceived some quirks.  He was nervous about Genitivi's disappearance instead of fright, and he seemed very eager to get them out of the house.  Upon further questioning and accusing the man of hiding, he revealed himself to be a mage of no small feat; with a single gesture Robin flew back to land with a 'thud' against the wall.  As she fell to the floor, she regretted leaving her tome with Shale.  She drew her two swords, Starfang in her right and the Levin Sword in a reverse-grip in her left.  Morrigan, Sten, and Zev drew their weapons but a barrier cut them off, leaving Robin and Linus with the imposter.

Morrigan set to disabling the barrier, staff levitating in front of her as she focused.  Sten resorted to banging on the barrier, but Zev was nowhere to be seen.  Robin thrust her left hand forward and channeled her power as a blast of lightning erupted towards the imposter.  He simply deflected it out of the way, but didn't see Linus bounding up to him.  The hound pounced, biting into his arm deeply.  He howled and swung around, a blast of force sending the dog back towards Robin.  He landed on his paws, barking loudly.  

"Time to tip the scales!"  Robin shouted and leapt, spinning.  Her Levin sword hit first, followed by Starfang, biting deeply.  Despite this, Robin's strength wasn't enough to fell him, but then Zevran appeared.  

"Arrivederci!"  Zevran's swords went through the man's chest, then out.  He fell to his feet, dead.

"Well," Zev wiped his blades on the man's shirt.  "That went well."

Morrigan yelled and slammed her staff onto the ground as the barrier crumbled.  Robin sheathed her swords and nodded, walking to the back of the house.  There on the ground, dried blood around him, was a slight man.  

"Weylon," Robin breathed as she knelt above the corpse.  With a whispered prayer she closed his eyes and stood up, moving to grab the nearby book.  She flipped through quickly, discovering it was Genitivi's Research, with a map towards...Haven?  Scribbled notes said that this was where the Ashes were, and their next destination, apparently.  

They were heading west, into the mountains.

* * *

Robin stared up at the gates of the town.  She shivered in her coat, arms brushing against her tome and wondering why Morrigan hadn't put on anything warmer.

They were at Haven.

* * *

Alistair Inventory: Silver Sword, Concoction, Runic Worry Token

Morrigan Inventory: Winter's Breath, Concoction, Wildstone Clasp

Leliana Inventory: Silver Bow, Steel Sword, Elixir, Seeker's Circle

Sten Inventory: Longsword, Steel Blade, Lancereaver, Concoction

Shale Inventory: Small Cracked Blue Crystal, Large Cracked Blue Crystal

Lancereaver: Reverses weapon triangle.

Small/Large Cracked Blue Crystal: Bestows Skl/Lck +2 respectively.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, another kinda interlude chapter with no combat. Ah, well. Up next is Haven, a two-parter. Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group arrives in Haven, they encounter a mystery that unravels at the seems. What secrets is the mountain town of Haven hiding?

"Halt, travelers!  What brings you here?" The guard said, stopping Robin and her company from progressing.  With the cold air Robin had put on her tactician's coat and had the hood drawn over her head, over her eyes.  She pulled it back and shook her hair, snow falling into her tresses.

"We seek the Urn of Sacred Ashes to heal Arl Eamon, and gain his aid in defeating the Blight."

"Well, that's fine, but I can't let you in Haven.  It has always been thus in Haven.  We do not question tradition."

"Ah, yes, 'tradition'.  An excuse for people to be stubborn."

"Quiet, Morrigan."  Alistair ribbed the swamp witch, who retaliated in kind.

"Look," Robin diverted the guard's attention towards herself, "We'll be in and out shortly.  We just want to find the Ashes and get out of your hair.  We won't disturb your traditions and we will be respectful.  Is that alright?"

"Fine.  But just know - we are watching you.  But if you're looking for the Ashes, you'd best ask the Revered Father.  On your way."  The guard stepped aside, sneering at the tactician.  She moved her hood up again and headed up the hill, Leliana at her heels.  

"What's odd is that it's a Revered _F_ _ather_ , not a Revered Mother.  Something is going on here."

"Isolation, perhaps?"

"Enough." Sten interrupted, digging his heels into the ground.

"Why have we come here?  To chase a dead woman's soot so that we might heal a dying man and possibly get his armies on our side?  Ridiculous."

"Tactically it makes sense, Sten.  We heal him and he owes us.  He is in our debt to help us combat the Blight.  Right now?  Two Wardens can't make a lot on their own.  We're novice Wardens with the whole country looking out for us.  If we don't get Eamon's help, we can't beat Loghain.  If we can't beat Loghain, we have no chance against the Archdemon."

"Enough!  I have followed you grudgingly, yet you are still a woman and a mage.  I refuse to follow your shadow away from battle."

"Alright.  You're free to leave if you desire."

"No.  I am taking command,  _bas_.  When I beat you, I will cut out your tongue and your friends will follow me."

"Don't do this, Sten."

The Qunari didn't hesitate to draw his blade and rush at the small mage.  "Get back!" She shouted to her friends, as they dispersed.  "This is between me and him."

Robin drew Starfang and her tome, lightning crackling from her book.  Sten leapt and brought his sword down in a fierce strike, Robin rolling to her left to dodge.  Sten recovered quickly and swung at her again.  Robin dropping her book to hold her blade with both hands to block the strike.  Robin waved her hand forward, a tuft of snow flying at Sten's face.  He growled darkly and shook his head, opening his eyes to see Robin climbing onto a nearby rock for the high ground.  She pulled forward, her book flying from the ground at cuffing the back of Sten's head.  He stumbled forward, keeping his blade raised so that Robin couldn't attack from above.  Instead, she leapt down in front of the charging Qunari, rolling between his legs to trip him.  He landed in the snow quietly, and felt the press of steel against his neck.

"Wasn't it last time we fought I won as well?"

"You were using magic.  You cheated."

"Sten, I'm a tactician.  I'm always three steps ahead.  Now will you fall in line, or do I have to fight you again?  Because while I can fight you as many times as you want, I'll keep beating you, and we'll get nowhere."

"Hmph."

Robin stepped off the downed warrior and he got up, brushing snow off his shoulders. 

"So be it.  I will follow you in this, and whatever else you see fit.  You have proven yourself.  Let us continue on this useless quest."  With this, he started into the village, Robin and the rest running up to lead the way.

* * *

It was quiet in the village of Haven.  The wind blew eerily along the mountaintops, and no one wandered through the main street.  The few people Robin could observe watched from windows in houses before shutting them with finality.  There was a lone child playing in the middle of the village playing with...something.

"Hey, kid," Robin walked up to the youth, bending down to look over his shoulder.  The kid reacted serenely, not as to be expected for a boy his age.

"What do you have there?"

"It's a secret."

"Can I see it?  I won't tell anyone."

"Well...sure.  I don't want to get in trouble with Father Eirik."

"Eirik?  Is he in charge?"

"Not really?  He leads us in service and prayer here, but Father Kolgrim's in charge."

"Alright.  I promise I won't tell anyone what you've got.  Can I see it?"

The boy smiled brighter this time and held it up.  It was a small white rod?  No, it was something else.

"What is that?"

"Finger bone!  I got it from the last visitor that came here!"  Robin blanched, happy her hood covered her face.

"Ah...alright, kid.  You might wanna go inside.  I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ok!" The child scampered back down the hill, out of sight.

"Have I mentioned I have a bad feeling about this?" Alistair muttered, rubbing his arms to fend off the cold.

"Only a dozen times, but you should get it out of your system." Wynne replied from beneath her scarf.

"I have a bad feeling about this, I have a bad feeling about this,  _and I really have a bad feeling about this_."

"Better?"

"No."

"Alright, both of you," Robin said, muffled.  "I saw a store back down the hill.  Let's resupply before we head out to find Genitivi."

* * *

"Please, don't go back there.  It's, uh, off-limits?"

"Why?  What's back there?"

"Private matters!  Now please, leave before I call the guards!"

They left the store, more confused then ever.

* * *

The group entered a house with the door wide open and stumbled across a horror.  Next to the family's hearth was an altar, rank and steeped with blood.  They all spread out around the fluid, uneasy quiet in the air.  

"This reminds me of some things I had to do to get into the Crows.  Simply entertaining.  But this is..."  Zevran crossed his arms.

"Well, 'tis human blood at the very least."  Morrigan mused, squinting at the pool on the ground.

"Is that supposed to put me at ease?" Alistair whined, scratching his neck in unease.

"Whatever it was used for, this village is not what it seems."  Wynne commented, stepping back from the spreading blood.  "It also seems that this is...quite recent.  We should investigate that store.  I have a feeling that there is something back there that will clarify things."

"Agreed."

* * *

Robin stared down at the knight's body, lying in a pool of his own blood, and missing a finger.  The shield that decorated the corpse's back was that of Redcliffe's which meant that this poor soul was sent to find the Ashes just as they were.  The kid's newest toy, Robin mused before she felt the brush of an arrow fly by her hood.  She jerked to the side, seeing the shopkeeper run out of the building, shouting.

"Intruders!  Kill them all, my brothers and sisters!  They must not be allowed to esc-"   He managed before he was silenced by Zevran's blades.

"We'd best prepare for battle.  I hate to say it, but here's my plan.  We'll exit the shop and form a rough circle.  Shale, Sten, Alistair and Linus will form the barrier.  Ladies, with me in the middle.  Zev, do whatever you need to without being seen, but stay close.  Understood?"

Affirmative noises and barks were given, and they exited the shop.

* * *

As they emerged, each member took their designated spot and stood their ground.  From both down the hill and up came a veritable swarm of villagers and cultists, with a variance of arms and armor.  With a whispered command, Sten and Shale moved to face downhill and Alistair and Linus moved to face uphill.  

"Hold your ground!  They will break on our blades before we do on theirs!"

Combat erupted.  

Linus and Zevran weaved between the cultists, fangs and edges biting into soft tissue and putting down straggling foes pinned by magic or arrows.  Alistair relied on his shield as a wall, blocking clumsy villagers' pike-thrusts and regrettably cutting them down.  'At least they're not sending children,' he thought as he blocked another sloppy axe swing, his sword sliding between its wielder's ribs.  A bolt of mana curved over his shield and into another enemy's chest, felling him instantly.  A housewife charged forward with a kitchen knife, a spray of blood flying as Sten's blade landed in her chest.  The sword emerged with a wet sound, bodies landing on the ground.  The three mages focused and cast Chain Lightning, bolts flying from one foe to the next, dropping like flies.

The remaining cultists retreated up the hill, one breathing his last as one of Shale's thrown boulders landed squarely on him.

It was quiet.  Robin darted up the hill, slinging bolts of lightning and fire at encamped enemies, keeping them down.  Leliana aimed up and fired over the cultists' barriers to further hamper them before Linus and Zevran darted around the barricades and began to attack.  Robin tensed and spun quickly, her Levin sword sparking as it deflected an arrow from down the hill.  She blasted the stray archer with a bolt of lightning, spinning in one fluid movement.  Robin focused again and felt a wave of pressure from up the hill, from the Chantry.  She wanted cultists to be afraid.  Robin and her friends had just wiped out the preliminary opposing force in a relatively short time - better to make their foes more anxious to better defeat them.

* * *

"You must be Eirik."  

"Yes, I am Father Eirik.  Welcome to my village, this congregation of Haven.  Why have you desecrated it so?"

"Well, we were kind of concerned over the whole, you know, blood-stained altar in that one house, then finding a Redcliffe knight in the town store, that's what really did it.  Also, you all tried to kill us.  So.  There's that."  Alistair explained, dead-pan.

"We don't owe you any explanations for our actions.  We have a sacred duty; failure to protect Her would be a greater sin.  All will be forgiven.”

"Well, that's not cryptic or anything."  Robin started as heavily armed guards emerged from the shadows of the Chantry.

"You foreigners must be purged, in the name of the sacred Andraste.  We will protect her from your sin, and you shall be forgiven in the Golden City!  Attack!"

Eirik drew his staff and waved it at Robin, who thrust her hands up to counter.  The Father's concussive force pressed against Robin's shield, before she moved her hands up, redirecting his attack towards the ceiling, the stone shuddering.  She trusted her friends to take care of themselves for once and concentrated on the mage in front of her.  She quickly drew her Tome and flipped to Thoron, lightning crackling in her right palm.  She flared briefly, rose petals falling around her.

"Here's how it's done!"  Robin shouted and jumped back a step, raising her hand as Thoron fired from her palm into Eirik.  The priest screeched, falling to one knee.  He looked up at the tactician, blood dripping from his mouth.

"It'll take more than that to kill me,  _outlander_."  He stood up and raised his staff, healing himself and buffing the party.  He then chanted and thrust his hand at Robin, magic silenced.  She drew Starfang and darted forward, blade meeting staff as they fought.  Eirik was clearly out of his league, not having expected Robin to draw a blade and attack.  He fired weakly as he recovered, the resultant bolt of mana practically bouncing off of Robin's high magic resistance.  

"No...this...can't be!"  Eirik shouted as he stumbled backwards, only to fall onto Zevran's raised swords.  The Father fell to the floor with a wet thud, as did the remaining guards.  Zevran fell with the father, standing back up after a moment with a shiny bronze medallion.  Robin followed his gaze towards the nearby brick wall, her mind screaming that it was fake.  She gripped and pulled, the bricks crumbling from her magical might.  And there on the ground, was Genitivi.

* * *

Once again, Robin stood in the falling snow and hail, but this time, at the base of the mountain.  Genitivi was still in the ruins behind her, cataloguing the various artifacts entombed within the halls.  

In the distance, a horn bellowed and a dragon answered its call.

* * *

Robin: Level 19 Tactician

HP: 34

Str: 22

Mag: 24

Skl: 34 (29 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 22

Lck: 21

Def: 17

Res: 28 (23 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: B

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Starfang, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 19 Templar

HP: 37

Str: 28 (26 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 5

Skl: 22

Spd: 11

Lck: 11

Def: 25

Res: 29 (25 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Silver Sword, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 19 Swamp Witch

HP: 30

Str: 0

Mag: 32 (28 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 14

Spd: 24

Lck: 16

Def: 19 (17 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 25

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: B

Items: Winter's Breath, Wildstone Clasp, Concoction

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 19 Mabari Hound

HP: 35

Str: 34 (29 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 20

Spd: 29 (24 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 14

Def: 16

Res: 12

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 19 Lay Sister

HP: 29

Str: 16

Mag: 17

Skl: 27 (25 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 25

Lck: 29 (27 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 12

Res: 17

Mov: 6

Bow: B

Sword: C

Items: Silver Bow, Steel Sword, Elixir, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 19 Sten

HP: 55 (50 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 32

Mag: 0

Skl: 13

Spd: 11

Lck: 11

Def: 28

Res: 10

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade, Lancereaver, Concoction

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 19 Golem

HP: 50

Str: 29

Mag: 0

Skl: 15 (13 + 2 (Small Cracked Blue Crystal

Spd: 2

Lck: 9 (7 + 2 (Large Cracked Blue Crystal

Def: 36 (31 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 32 (27 + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 4

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Cracked Blue Crystal, Large Cracked Blue Crystal

Skills: Alignment, Hurl Rock, Stony Flesh

Wynne: Level 19 Spirit Healer

HP: 28

Str: 8

Mag: 30 (28 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Skl: 20

Spd: 17

Lck: 21

Def: 13

Res: 31 (29 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Mov: 5

Support Staves: B

Combat Staves: C

Items: Final Reason, Physic, Concoction, Silver Aron

Skills: ??, Heal, Mental Resistance

Zevran: Level 19 Crow

HP: 35

Str: 22

Mag: 0

Skl: 22

Spd: 33 (31 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Lck: 25 (23 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Def: 15

Res: 11

Mov: 6

Swords: B

Items: Killing Edge, Concoction, Mixed Metal Rounds

Skills: Pragmatic, Locktouch, Darting Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small wait! Had to finish my meme ending in The Next One (which is finally done!) and I have some ideas for more shit. So far I have a few more things lined up: Parallel Lines, which will be the Heroine of Shadow from New Mystery set during DA2, and something I came up with today which will be a chrobin AU set in the Kingdom Hearts universe. (Basically imagine Chrom and Robin with Keyblades.) 
> 
> As per usual, leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 10: Dragon's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and her friends ascend the chill mountain, and a difficult test lies within the mountainside caverns.

Their outside spell ended shortly, as the snowy path wound into another set of caves.  As soon as they entered they were beset by more cultists and a few drakes.  The miniature dragons were quite a threat with their generous durability and prodigious strength.  It seemed that the caverns stretched on forever, each winding path merging with another, each fallen cry a mix between dragon and human.

Near the apex of their journey was a room helpfully referred to as 'the Hatchery'.  The scenery was filled with dragon eggs, in various shapes and sizes, ready to hatch and feed at a moments notice.  At the far end of the room was a set of stairs, where an armored mage and his companions waited for Robin and her friends.  Robin began to draw her book but the mage nullified her magic, a tactic the tactician was becoming quickly fed up with.  Leliana and Zevran scurried to disable the traps as they entered combat.

Robin ran forward nimbly with Starfang hanging low, hunched over.  The mage smiled and drew a curved blade, its edge flashing with electricity.  He swung clumsily, Robin leaning to the left to dodge, kicking at his hand to loosen his grip on the blade.  It flew down the stairs, both fighters cursing.  The mage cast a quick barrier and jumped nimbly off the top, rolling to recover with the blade in hand.  He roared and Robin charged down the stairs, Starfang at the ready as he cast a bolt of lightning.  The tactician merely deflected the strike and struck.  The magic sword went flying and Robin caught it in her left hand, magic returning.

"Here's how it's done!"  The blast of lightning that came from the sword vaporized the enemy mage as the rest of the group finished the other cultists.

"Now, that's something you don't see everyday."  Robin looked up to Wynne approaching.

"I believe that's Spellweaver, a veritable legend.  It's said that ancient elven warriors would use this to channel their magic.  It seems to like you, too."

"Thanks Wynne.  How come these cultists had one?"

"Well, it is said that Andraste herself marched with elves in her campaign, and the likelihood that some were mages is high.  That, coupled with the blade's presence suggests that one of Her disciples came here, with that blade in tow."

Robin flourished the curved sword, lightning flashing down the blade.

"That's good enough for me."

* * *

"You're kidding me."

"We do not kid, wanderer.  We have seen the Risen Andraste, and with your help, if you defile the fraudulent ashes, we will stop."

Robin and her friends stood before Kolgrim as he made his deal.  

"Why can't you defile the ashes yourself then?"

"The Guardian knows us by now, but you are an outsider.  Please, help us!"

"But isn't Andraste dead?  Hasn't she been dead for a while?"

"Outsider!  Insult us at your peril!"

"Wait, you're threatening me to go and do your dirty work?  After I've decimated most of your forces?"

The Father was blue in the face at this and he quickly drew his axe, "You know nothing! Andraste revealed Herself to us! We are Her Chosen! To arms, my brethren! Andraste will grant us victory!"  With a speed belying its bulk, Kolgrim swung quickly at Robin, who ducked under the blow.  She straightened and jumped back, calling to her friends.

"Zev, Linus, and Leli, take the mages!  Sten and Shale, handle the Warriors!  Everyone else, focus fire!"  

However, Kolgrim would not lie down easily.  His massive armor even protected him from most spells, and his axe carved a swath of destruction even through his own forces.  Alistair's blade met with Kolgrim's axehead several times, Alistair holding the hilt with both hands to counteract the massive force.  He kicked out and Kolgrim's stomach, sending him back into Morrigan's bolt of magic.  She tried to conjure vines to slow him, but up high on the mountain there were no vines to pin.  Wynne flit about the party, ensuring that everyone was healed, but also dishing out damage as well.  Kolgrim moved to attack her, but she dodged out of the way and Robin intercepted, using her magic to intercept his strike.

The two dueled, Kolgrim's axe swings met with Robin's thunder flashes, interspersed with bursts of flame and bolts of light.  Robin thrust sharply and Kolgrim deflected, a bolt of light glancing off to kill a cultist archer.  The Father then jumped back to get a running start, attempting a damaging overhead blow.  Robin tried to hit him with a lightning bolt to the chest, but he continued his charge.  At the last minute Robin braced with a shield, the edge of the axe inching closer.  Robin could see the sneer on his face, until it turned into shock as arrows pierced his ribcage.  Finally, he collapsed, dead.

The tactician nodded to Leliana, gratitude emanating from her features.

* * *

Next in their quest was a small snow-covered valley on the mount, the winds whispering through the architecture.  Unfortunately, it was not meant to last.  Alistair tripped on a rock, sending it tumbling down the hill to collide with a large brass gong.  It rang loudly, and shortly after, a dragon's cry pierced the silence.

"Great.  Thanks Alistair."

"Hey!  I didn't do it intentionally!"

"That doesn't make me feel better!  Oh look, bing bong the dragon gong, now we get to fight Andraste the lizard!  Everyone, battle positions!  I don't know what's going to happen.  Sten, Shale and Alistair will get its attention, Leliana and Zevran will go for the back legs, and Morrigan and Wynne will go for the wings.  Linus, I'm sorry buddy but you're going to need to sit this out."

Sharp, powerful wingbeats echoed through the air, getting louder.  

"What about you, Robin?"

"I'm going to kill it, obviously."

The dragon landed with a thud, roaring to the snowing sky.  

"At that stage of maturity, that's a high dragon, Robin."

"Thanks, Wynne."

Flame coiled in the dragon's mouth and it spit to the sky, fire landing around it in an arc.  

"Go, go, go!" Robin shouted, drawing Starfang and her tome.  "Fire attacks won't work, but if you've got ice, use it!"  

The dragon snapped at Robin, who danced out of the way, scrambling for leverage.  The three warriors raced towards its head, slashing and hitting to get its attention.  Morrigan clambered onto a nearby rock and began firing at the wing joints and Wynne circled slowly, eyes on each fighter and how healthy they were.  Leliana and Zevran popped out of stealth behind the dragon, Zevran's blade carving into the muscle and Leliana's arrows landing solidly in soft tissue.

Robin dashed through the snow, flipping through pages in her Tome, trying to find a specific spell.  She paged through, stumbling through the snow and growled, snapping it shut.  She drew Starfang and Spellweaver, looking for an opening.  The dragon beat its wings furiously, sending everyone back and it focused on the tactician.  It swiped with its claws left and right, Robin taking a hit in the process, flung to the side.  The dragon approached slowly, angrily.  It moved to take her in its jaws, but Robin thought otherwise.

She jumped to her feet and lunged at the dragon's head, blades sticking right where the skull met the neck.  She held on as she was flung upwards with the dragon's neck, the beast crying out in pain.  It shook violently left and right and Robin lost her grip, tumbling to the ground and rolling a few meters.  The dragon approached again, fire in its throat.  It bellowed, a gout of flame flying at her.  She cast her own fire spell, and the two canceled out with a puff of smoke.  Robin drew her hands back and focused, a prick of light in her hands.  She punched forward and the bolt followed, pure light shooting right through the dragon's head.  She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, feeling the magic of the world around her.  

Robin drew a circle in the air with her finger, light staying in place.  She pulled her hand back and pushed through the circle, a bolt of lightning finally killing the dragon.  

She breathed deeply and walked towards the dragon, pulling her swords out of the dragon's neck.  She cleaned them and bowed, closing its eyes.

* * *

"Welcome, pilgrim, to the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

The man stood in front of a large set of doors, armed and armored exceptionally.

"Hail, sir.  I am Robin, a Grey Warden, and we seek a pinch of Andraste's Ashes to heal a dying man to combat the Blight."

"I see.  I am the Guardian, and I will let you into the Gauntlet, to be challenged.  But first, I must ask things of you and your companions."

"Of course."

"Robin, do you regret sacrificing yourself to slay Grima?  Surely, there must have been another way."

Robin crossed her arms and frowned, "That was the other way.  I wouldn't let that monster torment my family or descendants ever again.  Are you criticizing me for it?  Of course I am sad.  I knew the chance of me returning was slim to none, but to come here instead of home is...annoying.  But I will not falter.  I will defeat the Blight and I will return home."

"I was not criticizing your choice, Warden, just seeking elaboration.  Now, choose wisely who will accompany you.  Choose those with faith and belief.  Like Alistair.  Do you believe that you should have died instead of Duncan, or Cailan?"

"Of course I do.  But that doesn't matter now."

"Good..."

* * *

As each member of her team discussed their regrets, Robin stood silent, head bowed.  Of course she had regrets.  Regret of being born to herald a dark god's arrival, regret at not being a better parent for her young children, regret for not saving Emmeryn or Phila or - 

But there was light.  Meeting Chrom and loving him, their family they made together, seeing her children grow and mature, knowing that the world was a better place.

She had no regrets about that.

* * *

In the end, Robin, Alistair, Wynne, Leliana and Zevran entered the Gauntlet, the rest staying behind to recuperate from the fight against the dragon.  Wynne and Leliana helped clear the first trial, the series of riddles about a religion Robin hadn't the faintest idea of.  Slowly but surely, she came to understand the Chantric religion.  The next trial happened suddenly, a pane of energy blocking off Robin from the rest.  Alistair began banging on the sheet, but Robin didn't hear.  She couldn't.  In her mind's eye, she was teleported back years ago, to a desert in Plegia.

"No..." she whispered, a tear trickling down her face.  

"I'm sorry...I couldn't save you."

Arrows flew, and Phila died.

Gangrel laughed, and Emmeryn died.

She always did regret not getting to know her future sister-in-law better.

Well, that and the other thing.

She was a tactician!  It was her job to keep people alive, and what was she doing?

"It's alright, you know.  We're not perfect."

Robin turned to look, and there was a green-robed figure before her, the hood over their face.  They reached up to lower the hood, revealing a slightly older woman with brown hair smiling back.

"I'd know that better than anyone."

Robin stepped back, "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?  I'm you.  Well, a version of you.  Or are you a version of me?"

"What?"

"I'm Marc, an Elibean tactician.  I helped Lyn and Eliwood and Hector...don't you remember Lyn saying you were familiar?"

"I...what?"

"Turns out our soul is hardy.  Resilient.  We keep popping up in different times and places.  Technically, we're not direct reincarnations.  You're Kris's reincarnation, who was mine originally.  Still, good to see you inherited my Sight.  Most of it in Kris went to her martial talents, but still.  It's good to see it in you, Robin."

"How...do you know my name?"

"Weren't you listening?  You should have my memories, too."

"I...don't have any memories.  Wait!  A...field?  A plain?"

"The plains of Sacae are pretty distinctive.  Regardless, that's not why I'm here.  I'm here to tell you it's alright to have regrets.  I certainly have mine.  I let Leila and Elbert die.  Even though none of my forces fell, it doesn't seem to matter, does it?  You're the same way with Emmeryn and Phila.  Sure, Emmeryn came back, but she wasn't the same, not to mention Phila's gone for good.  But...as tacticians, it's our job to make sure everyone comes home alive.  At the end of the day, they still fell.  But you know what?  Your friends still live.  Your family still lives.  I...didn't have that opportunity."

"...Marc?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it.  And besides, there's that blue-haired cutie waiting at the end of the story, right?"

Robin blushed as Chrom came to mind but she sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Thanks, Marc."

"Yeah, any time.  Even though this isn't me, just a reflection that came to help.  Remember, we're always here to help."

Robin opened her eyes and the sheet of energy fell.

* * *

Robin's friends quickly rejoined her when the energy fell but Robin stayed closed-lip about what she had seen.  She asked them not to pry and they did not, but Wynne and Leliana's faces showed they wanted to.  The next trial appeared before them, a woman with dark blue hair in a loose ponytail in orange armor with a purple scarf.  Her armor was a dark longcoat over an orange tunic, showing the slit of her leg.  She quickly drew two swords from the sheaths at her hips, holding the right one in a reverse-grip and the other normally.

"I am Dame Kris, Heroine of Shadow, the Hero-King Marth's stalwart guard!  You must face yourself!" 

The woman, Kris, sprinted forward, almost disappearing.  Robin knew that she must be fast but this was ludicrous, but her thoughts were interrupted as she ducked back under a horizontal slice and then leaped to the left to avoid the second strike.  In her peripherals she saw her friends fighting copies of themselves, so she was alone.  

Marc was right about Kris, Robin thought.  All her tactical ability had been funneled into her combat arts, and she was deadly.  Robin pulled out Starfang and her tome and settled into a defensive stance.  The tactician tried to dodge some strikes, but Kris was too fast and nicked solid hits.  Robin went on the offensive and swung, Kris catching both Robin's blade in a dual-blade lock.  Robin leaned forward trying to pressure the knight, but Kris seemingly vanished.  Robin stumbled forward and nearly tripped, whipping her blade around to watch for a punish.  Their blades clashed harshly, sparks flying.  They jumped back, Robin catching her breath but Kris seemed like she hadn't broken a sweat.

"Tell me," Kris asked, holding her left sword out, "Why do you fight?  I fight to protect my lord and those I love.  Don't tell me you don't!"  She dashed forward, blades held to her side.  Robin jumped and planted a rune at the ground and Kris jumped nimbly over it, flipping over the trap.

"Ha!"

"Checkmate!"  Unable to move out of the way midair, Kris was unable to dodge Robin's bolt and she landed on the ground in a heap.  She bounded back up and smiled.

"Perfect!  You fight with no regrets, I like it!  Keep going onwards!"

And with that, just like Marc, Kris faded from view.

"Hey, Robin?" The tactician turned to see her friends had finished as well.

"Who was that?"  They all asked together, and Robin smiled.

"She's - well, she's me?  Will be me?  I don't know myself.  Regardless, we must press on."

* * *

Robin led her friends out of Haven and towards the highway, the wind sweeping away the pain.  Robin sniffed, the scent of the plains (The Sacaen plains, Marc whispered,) and the sound of laughter in the air.  In her pocket was a pouch filled with still-warm ash, and the memory of how time turns again and again.

* * *

Robin: Level 20 Tactician

HP: 34

Str: 23

Mag: 25

Skl: 35 (30 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 23

Lck: 21

Def: 17

Res: 29 (24 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 5

Sword: C

Tome: B

Items: Thoron, Levin Sword, Spellweaver, Starfang, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 20 Templar

HP: 38

Str: 29 (27 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 5

Skl: 23

Spd: 11

Lck: 12

Def: 26

Res: 29 (25 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Silver Sword, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 20 Swamp Witch

HP: 30

Str: 0

Mag: 33 (29 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 15

Spd: 25

Lck: 16

Def: 19 (17 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 26

Mov: 5

Combat Staves: B

Items: Winter's Breath, Wildstone Clasp, Concoction

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 20 Mabari Hound

HP: 36

Str: 35 (30 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 21

Spd: 30 (25 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 14

Def: 16

Res: 13

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 20 Lay Sister

HP: 30

Str: 16

Mag: 18

Skl: 27 (25 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 26

Lck: 30 (28 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 13

Res: 17

Mov: 6

Bow: B

Sword: C

Items: Silver Bow, Steel Sword, Elixir, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 20 Sten

HP: 56 (51 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 33

Mag: 0

Skl: 14

Spd: 11

Lck: 11

Def: 29

Res: 11

Mov: 5

Sword: B

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade, Lancereaver, Concoction

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 20 Golem

HP: 52

Str: 30

Mag: 0

Skl: 16 (14 + 2 (Small Cracked Blue Crystal))

Spd: 2

Lck: 9 (7 + 2 (Large Cracked Blue Crystal))

Def: 37 (32 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 33 (28 + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 4

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Cracked Blue Crystal, Large Cracked Blue Crystal

Skills: Alignment, Hurl Rock, Stony Flesh

Wynne: Level 20 Spirit Healer

HP: 28

Str: 9

Mag: 31 (29 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Skl: 21

Spd: 17

Lck: 22

Def: 13

Res: 32 (29 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Mov: 5

Support Staves: B

Combat Staves: C

Items: Final Reason, Physic, Concoction, Silver Aron

Skills: ??, Heal, Mental Resistance

Zevran: Level 20 Crow

HP: 35

Str: 22

Mag: 0

Skl: 23

Spd: 34 (31 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Lck: 25 (23 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Def: 16

Res: 11

Mov: 6

Swords: B

Items: Killing Edge, Concoction, Mixed Metal Rounds

Skills: Pragmatic, Locktouch, Darting Blow

Spellweaver: An ancient elven sword that acts as a focus for a mage.  Robin only.  Mag/Res +2 while equipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an update! Leave a comment/kudos if you like it! Five guess on what spell/tome Robin's looking for. A hint: it's effective against dragons.
> 
> And don't worry, there's still more to come! Next is an interlude chapter where there'll be some promotions, dialogue, and a fancy ball!


	18. Interlude: Redcliffe Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to Redcliffe, Sacred Ashes in tow. To pay Robin and her friends back, Arl Eamon hosts a party in their honor before they set out east for the Brecilian Forest. Before they leave, they invest in items that will make them stronger.

Robin deftly twirled her glass of wine, eyes shifting to the swaying lanterns.  It had just been a few days since she and her friends had returned to Redcliffe and healed Eamon, and in response he had thrown a grand party for them and their deeds.  She thought that there was also another meaning for this event, probably letting the country know that he backed Alistair's claim for the throne and that they would not let Loghain's crimes stand.  

And judging by how Eamon kept directing young noblewomen Alistair's way, he was also looking for a good wife for the lad too.  She trailed her hand along a parapet before walking down the stairs towards the main courtyard where the partygoers meandered and danced as the music drifted up and along the parapets.

She was in a long purple dress atypical of the Fereldan style, bare-sleeved with a light shawl wrapped around her shoulders.  She wore modest heels that pushed her up a modest inch, hair curled slightly.  Her associates were in more typical Fereldan dress; Leliana in a pale blue dress, the gentlemen in presentable attire, and the witch remained in her robe, and Shale stood in the corner, swaying to the music.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Alistair darted over, taking her arm.  "You've got to help me, Robin.  They  _don't stop coming_."

"Who, Alistair?"  

"The women, Robin!  Eamon keeps introducing me to 'nice young women who you'll love to know!'  Ack."

"It seems you have a choice coming up in the future, Alistair.  You can either follow your path as a Warden, or recognize your potential as a royal and take command of the country."  Robin lead him to where the other dancing couples gathering in the middle of the square and took his hand and hip.  

"I'm guessing you don't have much experience dancing, do you?"

"No.  Maker's breath, no.  I was a bastard raised with the dogs, and the Templars didn't exactly have fancy soirées.  I'm guessing that you're a queen, you had a lot of experience?"

"Well, whatever I did in my youth I can't remember.  But since I was the daughter of a cult leader, probably not.  But as Queen, we had some fancy balls.  My debut ball as the Exalt's fiancé, I was expected to dance before the whole court.  And then, at my kids' debut ball, I had to dance.  Besides, I like dancing."

* * *

_"Godsdammit!"  Chrom cursed loudly, stepping back.  Robin and Chrom had just stepped on each other's foot at the same time, making both step back to clutch their feet.  A few feet away stood Maribelle, Virion, and Frederick, their unofficial tutors._

_"Really, Chrom.  You've been trained in this before.  Have you forgotten everything you've been taught?"_

_"Excuse me, Maribelle.  I've been a bit preoccupied."_

_"I'm not begrudging you for working with the Shepherds.  Not at all!"_

_"Really, milord.  Have you forgotten everything?"_

_"A_ real  _noble would never forget how to woo a lady through dance!  Step aside, Chrom, and let Noble Virion show Robin how to dance!"  Virion stepped forward grandly before Frederick grabbed his collar, strangling him._

_"Alas, I fear the Dame Sully would have words with you if you proceeded down that path."  Frederick scolded._

_"Now, let's try that again."  Maribelle clapped her hands and gestured to Cordelia who turned to smiled at Lon'qu.  She picked up her lute and began to play the first movement of the state waltz._

_They took each other's hands and held their waists, and began to move with the music.  Robin started to look down but Chrom took her chin and lifted it to meet her eyes, "Don't worry about anything else but me."_

_The two danced and swayed to the music._

* * *

_"It's not everyday that you have your debut ball, Lucina."_

_"I know, mother, but how are we going to explain it to the court?"_

_"Well, since you and your brother have the brand, it's easy to explain that you're a bastard of your grandfather's.  But still.  It's useless asking Morgan, but, did you have your debut ball?"_

_"No.  You and father were gone before I could, and then there was the war."_

_"That must have been difficult.  I'm sorry."_

_"It's not your fault, mother.  That we're here, now, makes up for it."_

_Severa, Morgan and Cynthia rounded the corner.  Severa's black hair was braided down her back, looking elegant in a red dress.  Morgan was in a finely pressed suit and cravat, Cynthia hanging on his arm, bouncing excitedly.  Severa immediately darted to Lucina's side, getting on tip-toe to press a kiss to her cheek.  Morgan embraced his mother in a hug, seeking Cynthia's hand soon after.  Her brown hair bounced excitedly with each lean._

_"Come on, mother!  Father said he'll be along shortly, but if I remember correctly, Luci, Severa, Cynthia and I open the floor before you and father show your moves!"_

_"And here he is." Chrom interrupted, sliding an arm around Robin's waist and bending down to kiss her temple._

_"Hello, dear.  As always, you clean up nicely."_

_"Shall we?"_

* * *

_The two younger couples graced the dance floor first, moving around each other swiftly.  Lucina and Severa moved elegantly, staring each other in the eyes with love.  Near the end of the first movement, Morgan and Cynthia near dissolved into spinning and laughing, but Lucina's glare stopped them with a giggle.  The first movement ended with a flourish, the two royal children dipping their dates into a swift kiss.  With the crowd "aww"ing, the four moved off the floor hand-in-hand, letting Chrom and Robin grace the dance floor._

_"It's been a while since your first ball, right dear?" Chrom asked, spinning Robin out and back._

_"Yes.  A few years by now.  I have to say, even with all our duties and battles with Valm, and finding more future children, I'm happy we have this moment together."_

_Chrom grinned and kept dancing, eyes locked on each other's.  The second movement ended on a dramatic crescendo, the two twirling into another deep dip, Robin's leg kicked up to balance.  They kissed demurely, and the crowd went nuts.  The two walked off hand-in-hand as the rest of the Shepherds made their way onto the dance floor.  Lon'qu and Cordelia danced in the corner, the swordsman obviously uncomfortable with the proximity.  Lissa and Vaike's dancing dissolved into mad spinning as Maribelle led Donnel in the dance.  Frederick and Sumia only had eyes for each other, as Sully and Virion chatted while swaying back and forth._

_With all their friends around, Robin and Chrom smiled._

* * *

Robin rubbed her eyes and led her friends out of Redcliffe.  At the end of the party, Eamon had announced his plan to host the Landsmeet after the snows melted next spring, and Robin and her friends still had two more alliances to confirm.  Her friends stared at the seals in their hands, ready to get stronger.  If the battles in Haven were any indicator, they needed to get stronger.  They set off, east, towards the Brecilian Forest, where the elves were waiting.

As they started, they didn't see Wynne stumble briefly, before composing herself and following along, using her staff as a walking stick.  She would not let them see her falter.

* * *

Robin: Level 1 Grandmaster (An experienced tactician whom decides battles. Wields tomes and swords.)

HP: 39

Str: 25

Mag: 28

Skl: 39 (34 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 27

Lck: 23

Def: 20

Res: 31 (26 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 6

Sword: C

Tome: B

Items: Thoron, Spellweaver, Starfang, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 1 Lord (A member of royal blood who chooses his destiny. Wields swords and lances.)

HP: 42

Str: 32 (30 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 6

Skl: 27

Spd: 15

Lck: 16

Def: 28

Res: 31 (27 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 6

Sword: B

Lance: E

Items: Silver Sword, Bronze Lance, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 1 Witch of the Wilds (A legendary Witch with terrifying Mag. Wields combat staves.)

HP: 35

Str: 0

Mag: 36 (32 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 17

Spd: 27

Lck: 19

Def: 23 (21 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 29

Mov: 6

Combat Staves: B

Items: Winter's Breath, Wildstone Clasp, Concoction

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 21 Mabari Hound

HP: 37

Str: 36 (31 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 22

Spd: 31 (26 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 15

Def: 17

Res: 14

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 1 Bard (an Orlesian minstrel who sings songs while wielding bows, swords and support staves.)

HP: 33

Str: 17

Mag: 22

Skl: 31 (29 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 29

Lck: 32 (30 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 17

Res: 19

Mov: 7

Bow: B

Sword: C

Support Staves: E

Items: Silver Bow, Steel Sword, Heal, Elixir, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 1 Arishok (A Qunari leader with terrifying Str and Def who destroys with swords.)

HP: 62 (57 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 37

Mag: 0

Skl: 16

Spd: 10

Lck: 14

Def: 34

Res: 14

Mov: 6

Sword: B

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade, Lancereaver, Concoction

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 1 Juggernaut (A superior golem with even greater Str and Def than a regular golem. Reinforced with crystals.)

HP: 57

Str: 34

Mag: 0

Skl: 22 (17 + 5 (Small Smooth Blue Crystal))

Spd: 8

Lck: 13 (8 + 5 (Large Smooth Blue Crystal))

Def: 39 (34 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 37 (32 + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 5

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Smooth Blue Crystal, Large Smooth Blue Crystal

Skills: Alignment, Hurl Rock, Stony Flesh

Wynne: Level 1 First Enchanter (A senior mage who trains others with good stats all around. Teaches with support staves, combat staves, and swords.)

HP: 35

Str: 11

Mag: 33 (31 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Skl: 22

Spd: 18

Lck: 24

Def: 18

Res: 36 (34 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Mov: 6

Support Staves: B

Combat Staves: C

Swords: E

Items: Final Reason, Bronze Sword, Physic, Concoction, Silver Aron

Skills: ??, Heal, Mental Resistance

Zevran: Level 1 Guildmaster (A leader of a band of assassins with terrifying Skl and Spd. Demonstrates with swords and bows.)

HP: 38

Str: 25

Mag: 0

Skl: 26

Spd: 37 (35 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Lck: 27 (25 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Def: 19

Res: 15

Mov: 7

Swords: B

Bows: E

Items: Killing Edge, Bronze Bow, Concoction, Mixed Metal Rounds

Skills: Pragmatic, Locktouch, Darting Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promotion gains!!!!!!!! Just some fluff before we go to the Brecilian forest. This also turned into more of a flashback than a current thing but w/e. Consider it my first contribution to Chrobin week 2k16. Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 5x: Wynne's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the Brecilian forest, Robin and her friends are ambushed by a group of darkspawn. Wynne manages to save them, but how?

Robin was reminded of the vast forests of Valm as she lead her friends towards the Brecilian forest.  The misty trees loomed in the distance and Robin enjoyed a pleasant breeze as they traveled the dusty roads.  After they had left Redcliffe Robin had decided to whip herself and her friends into shape making them take up new weapons and tactics to ensure they would be better prepared.  The encounter with the dragon at Haven had burned into Robin's mind that they had to get stronger.

Or more skilled, faster, et cetera.  Convincing Leliana that taking up staves took some effort and once again Robin bemoaned this world's views towards magic and mages in general.  Even when light magic, especially healing magic, was based in faith (which Leliana had in surplus), reasoning out elemental magic and healing magic was difficult.  But, she relented, and the group grew in might.  They would be tested shortly.

* * *

After almost a week of travel, the long road they had traveled east seemed to blend into one giant dirt-and-dust mess.  Robin's friends had managed to build a somewhat fragile trust - not quite friendship, but a desire to fight together.  It was good enough.  Robin was interrupted from her thoughts when a wave of energy washed over her and her friends, sending them to the ground.  She let out a pained cry and raised a magic shield, trying to resist.  She looked up to see a darkspawn mage laughing a guttural chuckle, waving its hands as blood magic seeped into the ground.  Robin tried to muster her magic, but to no avail.  And at that moment, Wynne acted.

Healing energy emanated from her very being, healing Robin and the rest.  Not a lot, but enough to get them on their feet.  Energy flowed into them, strengthening their minds and limbs.  Robin smiled, one with too many teeth, and burst into combat.  Galvanized, the others did as well, steel and magic and teeth tearing into corrupted flesh.  And after that, it was over.

* * *

"Wynne, what was that?"  Robin sat down next to the enchanter, the fire burning strong.

"Well, I'm...I'm an abomination.  Back in the tower, I died.  A spirit came to me and brought me back to life and now he travels with me.  I can channel him like I did earlier but it takes a lot out of me."

"Why did you hide this?"

"Would you have trusted me if you knew I was possessed?"

"Of course.  You're my friend and trusted companion.  Besides, what's a little possession between friends?"

"You are too kind to this old woman."

"I try."

There was silence for a moment until Robin placed a hand on Wynne's shoulders. "Next time try to tell me about cool things like that before we almost die, alright?"

"No promises."

* * *

Robin: Level 2 Grandmaster

HP: 39

Str: 25

Mag: 29

Skl: 40 (35 + 5 (Locket))

Spd: 27

Lck: 24

Def: 20

Res: 32 (27 + 5 (Thoron))

Mov: 6

Sword: C

Tome: B

Items: Thoron, Spellweaver, Starfang, Locket

Skills: Outrealm Tactician, Tactical Advice, Bond

Alistair: Level 2 Lord

HP: 43

Str: 33 (31 + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mag: 6

Skl: 27

Spd: 16

Lck: 16

Def: 29

Res: 31 (27 + 2 (Res +2) + 2 (Runic Worry Token))

Mov: 6

Sword: B

Lance: E

Items: Silver Sword, Bronze Lance, Runic Worry Token, Vulnerary

Skills: Sure-Footed, Res +2, Magehunter

Morrigan: Level 2 Witch of the Wilds

HP: 35

Str: 0

Mag: 37 (33 + 2 (Mag +2) + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Skl: 17

Spd: 28

Lck: 19

Def: 24 (22 + 2 (Wildstone Clasp))

Res: 30

Mov: 6

Combat Staves: B

Items: Winter's Breath, Wildstone Clasp, Concoction

Skills: Wildheart, Mag +2, Ensnare

Linus: Level 22 Mabari Hound

HP: 38

Str: 36 (31 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Mag: 0

Skl: 23

Spd: 32 (27 + 5 (Mabari Collar))

Lck: 15

Def: 18

Res: 14

Mov: 6

Beast Unit

Natural Weapons: N/A

Items: Mabari Collar

Skills: Good Boy, Snarl, Tear

Leliana: Level 2 Bard

HP: 33

Str: 18

Mag: 23

Skl: 31 (29 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Spd: 30

Lck: 33 (31 + 2 (Seeker's Circle))

Def: 17

Res: 20

Mov: 7

Bow: B

Sword: C

Support Staves: E

Items: Silver Bow, Steel Sword, Heal, Elixir, Seeker's Circle

Skills: Maker's Blessing, Locktouch, Steady Aim

Sten: Level 2 Arishok

HP: 64 (59 + 5 (HP +5))

Str: 38

Mag: 0

Skl: 17

Spd: 10

Lck: 15

Def: 35

Res: 14

Mov: 6

Sword: B

Items: Longsword, Steel Blade, Lancereaver, Concoction

Skills: Qunari, HP +5, Taunt 

Shale: Level 2 Juggernaut

HP: 58

Str: 35

Mag: 0

Skl: 22 (17 + 5 (Small Smooth Blue Crystal))

Spd: 8

Lck: 14 (9 + 5 (Large Smooth Blue Crystal))

Def: 40 (35 + 5 (Alignment))

Res: 38 (33 + 5 (Alignment))

Mov: 5

Armored unit

Crystals: N/A

Items: Small Smooth Blue Crystal, Large Smooth Blue Crystal

Skills: Alignment, Hurl Rock, Stony Flesh

Wynne: Level 2 First Enchanter

HP: 35

Str: 12

Mag: 34 (32 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Skl: 22

Spd: 19

Lck: 25

Def: 18

Res: 37 (35 + 2 (Silver Aron))

Mov: 6

Support Staves: B

Combat Staves: C

Swords: E

Items: Final Reason, Bronze Sword, Physic, Concoction, Silver Aron

Skills: Vessel of the Spirit (Use Rally to heal allies and user within 4 tiles by 15% of their maximum HP and grant them Str/Mag +4 for one turn.  After, user's Mag/Def/Res -2 for one turn), Heal, Mental Resistance

Zevran: Level 2 Guildmaster

HP: 39

Str: 26

Mag: 0

Skl: 27

Spd: 38 (36 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Lck: 27 (25 + 2 (Mixed Metal Rounds))

Def: 20

Res: 15

Mov: 7

Swords: B

Bows: E

Items: Killing Edge, Bronze Bow, Concoction, Mixed Metal Rounds

Skills: Pragmatic, Locktouch, Darting Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! Yes, yes, it's been a while. But here you go. Nice, short chapter that unlocks Wynne's personal skill. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I'm starting something new instead of updating one of my older works! Please leave a comment/kudos if you appreciated it. Also at the end of each chapter I'll detail each character's class, level, and stats.


End file.
